Girl Meets Dino Thunder
by SpecialK92
Summary: Tommy and his wife Kimberly start teaching at John Quincy Adams High School. They thought their days as rangers were over. They thought they'd have quiet life being closer to Kimberly's sister Katy and their niece Maya.Well, until Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle find Dino Gems and form a new team of Rangers.
1. First Day of High School

Riley woke up earlier than she normally did. Usually, she didn't like to get out of bed on school morning. But, this time it was different. Today was her first day of high school. She was officially a Freshman. However, there were some things that remained the same. Her father transferred to John Quincy Adams High School, the principal retired and Cory applied to be the principal. And guess what? He got the job! She got her schedule on Freshman orientation night. Not only was he the principal, he was her history teacher.

When she got out of bed, she saw someone come through her window. And it was Maya. She was just as excited about their first day of high school too.

"Riley, I didn't see you at Freshman Orientation Night!" declared Maya. "I want to see if we have any class together."

Riley got out her schedule and compared it to Maya's. They both had the exact same schedule!"

Period Class Teacher

1st: History Matthews

2nd: Science Oliver

3rd :Math Oliver

4th :English I Burgess

5th :Health and PE Oliver

6th :Art Kossal

7th :Study Hall Matthews

"Maya, we have all the same teachers!" gasped Riley. "I see we have my dad twice and Oliver three times."

"Actually, we have two different Olivers," corrected Maya. "They are my aunt and uncle. Our science and math teacher is my Uncle Tommy. And our health and PE teacher is my Aunt Kimberly."

"Are you referring the Kimberly Hart who was in the Pan Global Games?" asked Riley. " And the Tommy Oliver who was a power ranger?"

"Yes," answered Maya.

"Why didn't you tell me, that you were related to them?" asked Riley.

"You never asked. Kimberly is my mom's older sister. Tommy is my mother's brother-law," answered Maya. "They moved here from California."

"Did your mom live in California?" asked Riley.

"Yes, for awhile. But, my grammy moved to New York, when my mom was about 7 or 8. Actually, my mom and aunt Kimberly have the same dad; but, they have different mothers. My grammy Hart is Kimberly's step mother," stated Maya.

"What happened to your mom's father," asked Riley.

"He left her for another woman," answered Maya. "But, my aunt and grandma are really close."

"Well, I better get my clothes and get dressed," stated Riley.

She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a purple tee, and grey sweater with purple stripes. She went to the bathroom and changed. After Riley changed, she noticed that she was wearing the same clothes Maya was. The only difference was that Maya was wearing yellow. The door open, Topanga walked in the room.

"So are you ready for school?" asked Topanga.

"YES!" shouted Riley.

"I can't believe I am saying this. But, yes I am ready to go back to school," answered Maya.

"Maya, I heard your aunt and uncle are teaching at your school," stated Topanga.

She fixed breakfast for all of them. Farkle and Lucas were already there waiting for the girls. It turned out that they had they same schedule as the girls. Topanga made their favorite breakfast, blue berry pan cakes. After they got done eating, Cory offered to drive them to school. After they left, Topanga went to wake up Auggie.

On the way to school, Cory told the kids important information.

"I want all off you to stay out of trouble," ordered Cory. "I don't want a repeat of last year."

"But it was only on field trips," remarked Maya.

"Maya, let me explain," interrupted Cory. "The assistant principal is very strict. In my opinion, she isn't friendly. Her name is Mrs. Sweetwater. I've heard she looks to find ways to get students in trouble."

"What does she look like?" asked Riley.

"She's tall and has chin length black hair. I think she is the same age as Topanga and I," answered Cory.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were driving to school. Little did the Matthews know, the Olivers' lived in the Matthew's Apartment, right down the hall. They were both nervous about being in New York. Kimberly got an offer at John Quincy High School to teach P.E., Health, Swimming, and Gymnastics. She also wanted to be with her younger sister. And both Tommy and Kimberly wanted to bond with their niece. They only saw Katy and Maya a few times a year.

"Tommy, do you think we made the right decision?" asked Kimberly.

"Of course, we did," reassured Tommy. "We both know we can't have any children. You have a close relationship with Katy. And we love Maya as if she was our own child."

As soon as they pulled into parking lot, they noticed that they were parking next to their new principal. They saw Maya and three other kids was with him. Maya noticed that her aunt and uncle was parked next to them. She rushed out of the car to greet them.

"Aunt Kimberly, Uncle Tommy, I was wondering when I'd see you!" shouted Maya.

She ran and hugged them both. They were happy to see her.

"These are my friends, Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. And the man that drove us to school is Riley's dad," stated Maya.

"You're our principal!" gasped Tommy.

"That's right," answered Cory.

"Guess what?" declared Maya. "Aunt Kimberly, you have Riley, Farkle, Lucas and I during 5th period. Uncle Tommy, you have the four of us during 2nd and 3rd period."

"These are a good group of kids to work with," stated Cory. "Kids, I have to go my office, it is on the first floor."

"Where's your office located?" asked Riley. "Do you want us to meet you in your office?"

"My office is across from the front desk, near the main entrance," answered Cory. "I want you to go to my classroom it is on the 2nd floor. It is the first room on the right. Tommy your class is right across the hall way. Kim, your health classroom is one door down from my classroom."

"We will take you to your new classrooms," shouted Riley.

"That would be very nice of you," answered Tommy.

The kids ran ahead of their three teachers. Tommy, Kimberly, and Cory could tell they were excited. On the way to class, they met the assistant principal.

"All four of you have detention," declared Mrs. Sweetwater.

"The day hasn't even started yet," said Riley. "What did we do?"

"Riley Matthews, you have detention because I don't like your dad," snapped Mrs. Sweetwater. " He took my job. I applied to be principal and I didn't get it. I should have been principal, since I have had more experience than Cory."

"Maya Hart, you have detention for shouting in the parking lot!" shouted Mrs. Sweetwater.

"Farkle Minkus, you have detention because I don't like Minkus International!" yelled Mrs. Sweetwater.

"Lucas Friar, you have to detention for running outside," declared Mrs. Sweetwater.

Cory, Tommy, and Kimberly walked into the school and saw Mrs. Sweetwater yelling at the kids. They rushed over to see what happened.

"What's going on?" asked Cory.

"These four have detention!" declared Mrs. Sweetwater.

"What did they do?" asked Cory.

"Your daughter has detention because you took my job, Ms. Hart has detention for shouting in the parking lot, Mr. Minkus has detention because I don't like Minkus international, and Mr. Friar has detention for running in the parking lot," answered Mrs. Sweetwater. "Now, I have to find some one to have detention duty. I think the Oliver's would be prefect for the job."

"But, we have a meeting at the museum," stated Tommy.

"So, take the kids with you!" suggested Mrs. Sweetwater.

"Okay, we'll do it," answered Kimberly.

Mrs. Sweetwater walked off. Cory and the Olivers insistently didn't like the assistant principal. Cory didn't think it was fair for them to get detention. Even though he was principal, he was scared of Mrs. Sweetwater. She was liked by the school board, but everyone else hated her.

"Cory, I'll make a deal with you," said Tommy. "If the kids find anything dinosaur related, Kimberly and I will cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"DEAL!" answered Cory.


	2. After School Dentention

Other than getting detention, the kids enjoyed their first day of high school. Some of their teachers, were some of their former teachers from the middle school. The most interesting classes were History (of course), math, science, and Health/PE. All of Maya's friends seemed to like her aunt and uncle.

After school, the kids met in Maya's uncle's classroom. Tommy decided that he'd take the boys and Kimberly would take the girls. Tommy drove them to the museum, but it was closed. There was a note that said, "meet at the city park." So he drove them all to the park.

"Hey, Aunt Kimberly, did you know that there are secret passages in the playground?" asked Maya.

"No, how do you know that?" asked Kimberly.

"Because, the we locked Riley and Maya in the playground;they had an argument," answered Farkle. "Riley fell through a hole and found a secret passage. It lead to her dad's old class room at the middle school. He made arrangement for us to go look through the hidden passages. But, principal Yancy never approved it."

"Well, we can go explore hidden passages now!" declared Maya.

She took off running to the hole that Riley fell through. It was still there. No one had filled it in yet. All of the kids followed Maya down the hole. She ran to the place that had the old library. In that area she saw that there was now torches on the wall. The room was all lit up.

"MAYA!" shouted Riley.

"I'M OVER HERE!" answered Maya.

Maya had to wait a few minutes for her friends to catch up with her. Once they caught up with her, she lead them down a narrow hall. As they walked down the hall, they saw dinosaur pictures painted on the way.

"We're out of detention!" shouted Farkle.

Maya noticed something shining at the end of the hallway. They walked until they got to the end of the hall. At the end of the hall way, there was a table. On the table were gems. Beside each gem was a picture of a dinosaur. Beside the yellow gem was a picture of a pteranodon. The green gem was next to a picture of parasaurolophus, the red gem was next to a picture of tyrannosaurs. The purple gem was next to a picture of Oviraptor. The blue gem was next to a picture of a triceratops. The pink gem was next to a picture of a stegosaurs. A black gem was next to a picture of a brachiosaurs.

"Yellow is my favorite color," declared Maya. "So the yellow gem is mine!"

She picked up the yellow gem and it bounded with her. She noticed that she had new ability, which was sonic scream.

"Okay, it's my turn," stated Riley. "My favorite color is purple, so I am going to chose the purple gem."

Riley picked up the purple gem and it bonded with her. She noticed that she had a new special ability, which was running fast.

"It's Farkle's turn!" demanded Farkle. " Farkle is going to choose the blue gem."

Farkle picked up the blue gem and it bounded with him. He noticed that his new special ability was that his skin could turn rough.

"Since, everyone else has picked out a gem, I will take one!" declared Lucas. "I think I will chose the red gem."

The red gem bounded with Lucas and he noticed that he had a new special ability too, which was lifting heavy objects.

After all of them gem picked up a gem, they noticed that floor was crumbling. Before they could move, the floor collapsed and they fell through a hole. They landed on the ground in a strange room. It had computers, scanners, and monitors, TV screens, etc. Maya noticed that her mom, her aunt, and uncle, were in the room.

"I see you found the gems," stated Tommy.

"Yes, we did!" declared Maya. "Uncle Tommy, do we get out of detention?"

"Yes, you do," answered Tommy. "Your aunt told me that you went down to a secret passage. I guess you found the dino gems. That means they have already bounded with you. You'll form a new team of rangers."

"Uncle Tommy, we didn't sign up for this!" declared Maya. "We just looked at the gems and picked them up!"

"Maya, what you don't understand is, that the gems were shining because you were the right kids to form the team. They picked you," answered Kimberly.

"But, we chose the colors," shouted Farkle.

"Farkle, lets say you decided you wanted a the red gem," interrupted Katy. "You wouldn't be able to pick it up, because the blue gem had already picked you to bond with."

Tommy handed all four of them sliver bracelets. Each bracelet had a different color inside it.

"Don't take these off," ordered Tommy. "Use these to communicate with me and each other. You can also use them as dino morphers."

"Does that mean we get to be power rangers?!" asked Farkle.

"Yes, but it isn't fun and games," answered Kimberly. " You have been chosen to save the world."

"Kids, go home and get your homework done," ordered Tommy. "Also be sure to have your parents fill out the forms that were sent home."

"How do we get out of here?" asked Riley.

"Go to the stair case at the back of the room," answered Katy. "They will lead to you to the storage room of Topanga's shop."

All of the kids walked up the stairs, but Maya remained behind with her mom, aunt, and uncle. She had a lot of things she wanted to ask them.

"Why didn't you tell them, that you were rangers?" asked Maya.

"We were rangers, but we aren't anymore," answered Kimberly.

"Maya, the boys can't find out about this," declared Katy. " I know Riley knows, and that's fine. But, Cory and Topanga can't know about this yet. He is already nervous about his new job. And most importantly Auggie can't find out. He is to young to be a ranger. He is only in second grade. Auggie isn't old enough to take on that type of responsibility."

"Tommy, are you ever going to tell the rest of them?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, I will later," answered Tommy.


	3. Mesogog's Island

"Kim, want to go get a smoothie or something?" asked Katy. "Since you both are new in the area, I'll buy both of you one."

"Katy, you don't have to do it," stated Tommy. "You need that money, to pay bills and to take care of Maya."

"Tommy, it's okay," reassured Kimberly. "Katy has more hours here, than she did at the NightHawk. She has better pay here."

"Now, that you put it that way, I guess it would be okay," answered Tommy.

They went up stairs to the shop and Katy fixed their smoothies. Tommy and Kimberly sat at the table next to the four kids. Topanga walked by and noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were in there.

"You must be Katy's sister and brother-in-law," stated Topanga. "I'm Topanga Matthews. I am Cory's wife and I am the mother of Auggie and Riley."

"It's nice to meet you Topanga," answered Kimberly. "We've heard a lot about your family from Katy and Maya. She said that you and Cory were high school sweethearts."

"That's true," answered Topanga. "I proposed to him at our high school graduation. We almost eloped, but couldn't do it at the last minute. We married during our Sophomore year in college. We came to New York shortly after we married. Katy told me that you and Tommy are a lot like Cory and I."

"What did Katy say?" asked Kimberly. "She didn't tell you about the letter?"

"What letter?" asked Topanga.

"When Kim was down in Florida, she was training for the pan global games. Her coach was very strict on her and demanded that she wrote a letter saying she met someone else," answered Tommy. "She was young then, and was in Florida alone. So, she wrote the letter, so he wouldn't be as strict on her. After I passed my turbo powers on, we got back in touch a few years later. Our friend Trini Kwan passed away in 2001. We met again at her funeral and we started dating again. Kim and I got married in 2002."

"We finished college at in the spring of 2003," stated Kimberly. "I had my own gymnastics studio in Reefside and Tommy taught some at Reefside High. I went back to college to get my masters degree. I majored in Physcial Education. I finished last spring. We came to New York, because we wanted to be closer to Katy and Maya."

"I heard you live down the hall from us," replied Topanga.

"We do," answered Tommy. "We just moved in there a few days ago."

"Is Maya staying with you tonight?"asked Topanga.

"Actually, she is," answered Kimberly. "Katy wanted her to have time alone with us for us to get to know her better."

After they finished their smoothies, they got up and walked out of Topanga's shop. They were headed to the mall, because Kimberly wanted to go buy some gym clothes. They went to mall and saw there was a new clothing store open. The sports clothes, swim wear, and gymnastics clothes were on sale.

"Kim, we couldn't have came at a better time," stated Tommy.

Kimberly headed over to athletic department. She saw a nice selection of clothing. Kimberly picked out four jogging suits (one was pink and white, green, and pink), two pairs of black athletic pants, three pairs of pink gym shorts, three pink tees, a pink sweat shirt and pink sweat pants, and four swimsuits (one was pink and white, white, green, pink). After she picked out her clothes, she paid for them. Tommy drove them back to their apartment and they went inside. When they got back to their apartment, Kimberly began to try on her new clothes. She tried on a one piece suit and her white pants.

"So how does it look?" asked Kimberly.

"You look beautiful," answered Tommy. " Go get the jacket and try put it on. I want to see what it looks like."

Neither one of you are going any where!" stated a man in black armor.

Tommy ran over to Kimberly. Several Tranyondrones appeared in the room. They grabbed Tommy and Kimberly. All of them vanished through a portal. They appeared in a laboratory. The Trannyodrones, drug them to a chair. A lady in black appeared. The lady in black and the man in black armor held Tommy and Kimberly down, while the Trannyodrones strapped them into the chair. Tommy and Kimberly were right next to each other and neither one of them could move.

"Who are you?" demanded Tommy.

"I'm Elsa," answered the lady in black.

"I'm Zeltrax," answered the man in black armor. "We work for Mesogog."

"Who is Mesogog?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm Mesogog," answered a cold voice.

Mesogog stepped out to reveal himself. He wore black, he looked like he was a dinosaur.

"I know about you, Dr. Oliver," stated Mesogog. "I know some high school students found some of them gems. And I want them."

"You don't understand, how they work!" yelled Kimberly. "The gems pick the people that they bound with."

"Okay, have it your way!" stated Mesogog.

He got the laser beam that was the table and pointed it at Tommy and Kim.

"Since, you won't get the gems, you both will be destroyed," stated Zeltrax. "The laser beam will slowly move closer to you and eventually, it fire a laser. Both of you will be destroyed!"

All three of them left the was just barely able to grab Kimberly's hand. He squeezed it as tight as he could.

"Tommy, you're hurting my hand!"

"Sorry, I am scared right now."

"Don't you think I am too?"

"Yes, I know you."

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know? I hope Maya and her friends come and help us!"


	4. Video Diary

Riley and Maya walked to her aunt uncle's apartment. Maya rang the door bell. No one came to the door. Then Maya knocked on the door. But, neither Tommy or Kimberly came to the door.

"I'll try to open the door," stated Maya.

"Maya, you can't do that," answered Riley. "The door is locked."

Maya tried to open the door. The door wasn't locked. She opened the door and it opened.

"Who's going leave their door unlocked?" asked Riley. "It isn't save to do that."

"Some times your parents do, and Ava Morganstern comes in," remarked Maya.

"Don't remind me," answered Maya. "Let's go in."

They walked in the apartment room. There were papers in the floor, chairs were in the floor, and there were foot prints in the carpet.

"Aunt Kimberly!" Shouted Maya. "Uncle Tommy! Are you home? I'm here to spend the night."

No one came. They walked around the apartment. The bed rooms, and the bathroom didn't have any messes. Maya noticed a pink and white jacket hanging on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Riley, I remember that they were going to go shopping," stated Maya.

"I heard Mrs. Oliver say that she was going to buy some gym clothes," answered Riley. "Maybe they are still at the mall?"

"I don't think so," declared Maya. "I noticed that she had shopping begs in her bed room."

Maya went into Tommy and Kimberly's bedroom. The shopping bags were on the bed. Maya began to go through them. She noticed that Kim bought a few pairs of black athelitic pants, a few pink tees, a few pairs of pink gym shorts, a pink jogging suit, and a green jogging suit, and a pink swimsuit and a green swimsuit.

"She probably bought these to wear, when she teaches gym," said Maya.

"Maya, I noticed that she had pink and white jacket made from the same material as the other jogging suits. But the pants aren't here," stated Riley.

"Maybe she tried the pants on?" suggested Maya.

"I think that is a possibility," answered Riley. "Let's go get your mom!"

The girls ran back down stairs and got Katy. Topanga followed them to the apartment. Both Katy and Topanga looked around. Katy noticed that something had taken place.

"Girls, follow me back down to the shop to the lab," stated Katy." I'll call the boys."

"What's going on here!?" demanded Topanga.

"Topanga, I guess you can come down too," answered Katy.

Topanga followed them down the shop and they went down to the basement. Katy called Farkle and Lucas. They were already there.

"Look what Farkle has found!" stated Lucas.

"It's a video diary," declared Farkle. "We haven't watched it yet!"

"Since we are all here, we can start," stated Lucas.

Farkle pressed the button and a video of Tommy and Kimberly were on the screen.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my wife Kimberly Hart Oliver. this video is only to be viewed only in an emergency. What you are about to see is our history as power rangers. Our story begins in Angel Grove. Where Zordon chose five teens, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy as the world's first power rangers to battle Rita Ruplusa."

Topanga stopped the video.

"You're relatives are power rangers?" gasped Topanga.

"Topanga, just play the rest of the tape!" demanded Lucas.

So she resumed the video diary.

" I arrived in Angel Grove, and was placed under a spell to be the evil green ranger. I couldn't fight it and almost destroyed the rangers. But, my friends didn't give up on me. They broke the spell and I joined the team. My powers were weaken after a green candle incident. A new villain Lord Zedd took over and was a struggle. I eventually lost my powers, but became the white rangers."

Topanga paused the tape again.

"Your sister and brother in-law are the oldest power rangers?" asked Topanga.

"Just the best," answered Katy. "They don't have powers anymore."

"Can we finish the tape?" asked Riley.

Topanga resumed the tape.

"Jason, Trini, and Zach were chosen to go to a peace conference. So Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took over. Shortly we meet a big threat Rito Revolto. He destroyed our zords and had to go on ninja quest. Not only did we have new vilians, we found new friends. When Kimberly decided to leave, Katherine was the only one the could turn to. Shortly we started the next chapter of our lives as rangers. We became the power rangers zeo. Shortly Jason returned to be the gold ranger. Shortly, before graduation Rocky got hurt and a boy named Justin took his place. That was when we became the turbo rangers. Shortly we passed on our powers to others."

Topanga didn't pause the tape anymore. The kids got to see the history on the space rangers, lost galaxy rangers, light speed rangers, time force rangers, wild force rangers, and ninja storm rangers. All of them were surprised to find that there were several teams of rangers out there.

"If anything thing is top happen these four kids will protect the city and the world."

Topanga paused the tape again.

"You four are rangers?" gasped Topanga.

"Surprise," answered Riley.

"Do you know what your father would say?" declared Topanga.

"Topanga, the kids will do fine they were chosen to be rangers. It is okay," reassured Katy. " I guess now you can prove yourselves. You are going on your first mission as rangers. There's a portal open near by."

"Come on!" declared Lucas.

All four of them morphed and left. Topanga and Katy had a long talk. Topanga didn't know that they couldn't reveal their identity.


	5. Two New Rangers

All four of the kids went through the portal. They were transported to a laboratory. Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle walked around. Riley used her new ability to find the teachers. The trannyondrones began to chase Riley. Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, continued to search for the teachers. After they walked for awhile, they found their teachers strapped down.

"Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kimberly!" gasped Maya. "We're here to help."

"I don't think so," declared Mesogog.

Maya used her sonic scream on Mesogog, while the boys helped Tommy and Kimberly. Lucas used his super strength to break the laser beam, before it could get any closer to the teachers. Farkle used his special ability to make his skin tough to cut the straps. Their teachers were finally free.

"Kids, go to the portal!" ordered Tommy. "Kimberly and I will be there in a minute."

The kids ran to the portal and the came out at the city park. They heard a crash. Elsa and Zeltrax were standing in front of them. None of them knew how to face Elsa and Zeltrax. Out of the middle of no where Tommy and Kimberly appeared.

"Did anyone miss us?" asked Kimberly.

They were both holding dino gems. Kimberly was holding the pink and Tommy was holding the black.

"Aren't you a little too old for this Tommy and Kimberly?" asked Elsa.

"We may be too old, but we can still pull it off!" answered Tommy.

"You forget, you don't choose the dino gems, they choose you," declared Kimberly.

They both morphed into the black and pink ranger. They helped the kids fight Elsa and Zeltrax. Elsa and Zeltrax opened a portal.

"Tell Mesogog that Tommy and Kimberly Oliver are back!" ordered Tommy.

Both Elsa and Zeltrax vanished through the portal. Once all of the rangers knew it was clear, they demorphed.

"We've never had any practice fighting off monsters," stated Lucas. "I think we could use some help."

"We can make time for that," answered Kimberly. "I got my experience from being a cheerleader and doing gymnastics."

"I've tried out for cheerleading, but I never got it," replied Riley.

"Riley, why don't you and Maya join my gymnastics class," stated Kimberly. "It's during 7th period. Tommy teaches karate during 7th period."

"My dad will have a fit, when he finds out we are getting out of study hall," declared Riley.

"Don't worry, we will take care of it," answered Tommy. "We heard your dad has a study hall during 5th period, so you be in his 5th period class. Since you all are taking gymnastics and karate, you don't have to take PE."

"Did you hear that Lucas, we don't have to take PE!" shouted Farkle.

"Right now, we're going to the mall," stated Tommy. "I don't have enough black in my closet."

"I am going to get my take my white suit back to the mall," said Kimberly. "It shows to much skin. I have to go to the apartment to change. Maya, I can take you and Riley to the mall to get some gymnastic clothes."

"Boys, you can come with me to get clothes for karate," stated Tommy.


	6. Training the Four Rangers

Maya and Riley joined Kimberly's gymnastics class. Farkle and Lucas joined Tommy's karate class. The first week of it was hard for both the boys and the girls. As time went on, they caught on quickly. It helped them fight monsters, when they appeared in New York. So far, Cory didn't know anything. Only Katy and Topanga knew the truth. The gymnastic classes and karate classes were small. Many of the students dropped out, because they didn't like gymnastics and karate. Only the four rangers remained in those two classes, so Tommy and Kimberly combined the two classes.

One day, Riley got a surprise. Kimberly gave Riley a spot on the cheerleading squad. Riley was so excited because she had tried out for cheerleading for years and never got it. During class that day, Tommy and Kimberly told the kids some important news.

"Kids, Tommy has found out that there is one gem still out there," stated Kimberly.

"Is it the green one?" asked Maya.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "Mesogog had our gems on the day we were taken to his island. We believe that he has taken the green one. Who ever gets it has a special ability, which is swimming."

"Would any of you want to join the swim team, to learn how to deal with the new ranger?" asked Kimberly.

Lucas was on the soccer, football and baseball team. He had practice all the time and he wasn't able to.

"Aunt Kimberly, Riley's a cheer leader," stated Maya. "Would she be able to?"

" I don't see why not," answered Kimberly. "Maya, I was wondering if you and Farkle would join."

"When are try outs?" asked Maya.

"Next week is fall break," stated Kimberly. "Tommy and I were planning on taking a trip to the beach. We were wondering if any of you would like to go."

"I have football and scoccer practice next week," answered Lucas." I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lucas," replied Tommy.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Kimberly. "Topanga and Katy told us that you were doing anything."

"Sure, we'll go," declared Riley. "How long will we be gone?"

"About three to four days," stated Tommy.

"Uncle Tommy, what about the team?" asked Maya.

"Everything should be okay," answered Tommy. "Lucas, will be here. He will call us if we're needed."

During fall break Riley, Maya, and Farkle went to the beach with Maya's aunt and uncle. Little did they know, Mesogog had a plan. He planned for someone to find the green gem. Zeltrax also planned to attack the rangers on the beach.

"Mesogog, Dr. Oliver and his wife are taking three of the rangers to the beach," declared Zeltrax.

"That's fine, we need to have a plan ," stated Mesogog.

"We could capture the pink ranger," suggested Zeltrax.

"Sounds good," stated Mesogog.

At the beach Tommy and Kimberly were waiting for the kids to change. Tommy was wearing black shorts and a green tee. Kimberly was wearing her pink one piece suit. Maya just wore a yellow tee and denim shorts. Farkle wore a blue tee and blue shorts. Riley wore a purple tee and purple shorts.

"Kids, we can see how good you are," stated Kimberly. "I've had a sign up sheet for weeks, and no has signed up. The first match is in two week. I really need all of you to help me form the team."

"Don't worry Mrs. Oliver," reassured Riley. "We will."

For the next few days, the kids showed Tommy and Kimberly how strong of a swimmer they were, and how fast they were. She announced all three of them were on the team. Kimberly was relieved she had the team together.

When they came back from the beach, Kimberly took them to the mall.

"Aunt Kimberly, why are we at the mall?" asked Maya.

"Maya, the school wasn't going to order our uniforms," answered Kimberly. "I was told we have to purchase our own. So I thought that we'd come to the mall and all of us would decide what type of suit we'd buy. And we'd need also need a to buy a sweatsuit too."

"Why do we need a hot thing like that?" asked Maya. "We aren't going to swim in."

"Maya, that's enough," declared Kimberly. "We need something to wear over our suits."

"Why do we need that for?" asked Maya. "What colors are we buying?"

"Everything has to be red,yellow, and white," answered Kimberly.

"Why those colors?" asked Maya.

"Those are the school colors," snapped Kimberly. "The suits and the sweat suits have to be red, yellow, and white."

"Aunt Kimberly, can't we decide what type of clothes we want?" asked Maya.

"Maya, I was told what we had to get. You and Riley will have a one piece suit and Farkle will have shorts and a tee," answered Kimberly.

"Why can't I get the shorts and tee?" asked Maya.

"That is what Cory told me to buy!" snapped Kimberly. "I am not going argue with you anymore. You can wait on the bench with your uncle."

Maya took a seat on the bench by Tommy. She couldn't believe that her aunt was acting that way. Maya felt that her aunt was wrapped up in sports.

"Uncle Tommy, why is Aunt Kimberly wrapped up into sports?" asked Maya.

"Maya, you know she was in the pan global games?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I did," answered Maya.

"Anyway, her coach made her break up with me. He thought she needed more time to train instead of thinking about everything else. She has regretted it ever since," answered Tommy. "She also didn't do go in the pan global games. That still has an effect on her."

"Is she always like this?" asked Maya.

"Maya, she's only like this when it comes to clothes and sports," answered Tommy. "You are just getting to know her better. Give her a chance, you'll learn to love her. Maya, she isn't hard to get a long with at all."

"Has she said anything about me?" asked Maya.

"She has talked about you a lot," answered Tommy. "Between you and me, Kim can't have children. She loves you like you were her own child."

"Do you think she'll always be this way?" asked Maya."Every time I see her, she's always dressed like she is going to teach gym."

"This is the first time that she has coached a team," answered Tommy. "Kim, just wants it to go smooth."

Just then, Kimberly, Riley and Farkle came out of the clothing store. Kimberly had picked out their clothes. She wanted Maya to come into the clothing store.

"Be careful, she has been hard to please," warned Riley. "Everything had to satisfy her. We didn't get a say on what type of material we want."

Maya walked into the clothing store with Kimberly, Riley, and Farkle. She let Farkle purchase with a red tee with the school logo and a pair of red and yellow swim trunks.

"Girls, I found the perfect suits for you," stated Kimberly.

She showed Riley and Maya their uniforms. They got a red one piece suit with the school logo. Maya noticed that Kimberly had already purchased a suit just like theirs.

"I've also picked out our sweatsuits," stated Kimberly.

She held up a pair of red pants and a red jacket. The red jacket had the school's logo on it. The clothes looked tight, and out of style. Maya told Kimberly that and they got into it.

"Maya, I chose them because they were on sale!yelled Kimberly. "Girls, I want you to go try your clothes on. Put your one piece suits on first, then your sweat suits."

Riley and Maya following Kimberly into the dressing room area. Each of them went into an empty dressing room. They put on their one piece suit on. Then they began to put on their sweat suits. After Riley and Maya put on their sweat suits, they stepped out of the dressing room.

After seeing what the girls looked like in their new swim team clothes, Kimberly decided to buy them. The girls went back into the dressing room and put their regular clothes on. Kimberly purchased the clothes and they all went back to the apartment. Riley called Maya and Farkle over to her apartment for a talk.


	7. Meeting at Riley's and the Green Gem

Farkle and Maya followed Riley to her bed room. They shut the door and closed the window. Farkle and Maya knew what the meeting was about.

"Maya, you aren't the only one who doesn't like the sweat suits!" declared Riley. "Farkle and I hate them too."

"We can't believe we are doing this, but we are going to go back and exchange them," stated Farkle.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Maya.

"While Kimberly was picking out the sweat suits, we saw some that looked exactly like the ones Kimberly made us buy," declared Riley. "I think we can pull it off. They are made from the same material that our gym shorts are made from."

"Spandex?" asked Maya.

"Something that is close to it," answered Farkle.

All of them went back to the mall and exchanged their sweatsuits. They tried them on. All of them thought they were more comfortable and weren't as tight as the other ones were. Their first swim match was the week that they went back to school from fall break. It was scheduled on Friday afternoon at the school's youth center. The youth center had an in door pool.

During practice, Kimberly made them train hard and was very strict on all of the kids. Tommy was worried that she was over reacting. It was only one swim match.

"The match starts at 6:00 PM," stated Kimberly. "I want all of you here by 5:00. When you come I want you wear your uniform under your sweat suits. I don't want to waste time waiting for everyone to go change. When you get here all you will have to do is go to the locker room and pull off your sweat suits."

"Aunt Kim, Cory and Topanga will be bringing us," declared Riley.

"That's fine," answered Kimberly.

All of them left went to the locker room and got dressed. When it was time to leave school, Tommy noticed Kimberly wasn't going anywhere. He noticed she was still in the pool. He walked over to her.

"Kim, school's over, don't you think we need to go home for a little while?" asked Tommy.

"You can go," answered Kimberly. "I'm staying."

"You don't even have your clothes," stated Tommy." I'd have to go home and get them and bring them to you."

"No you won't," answered Kimberly. "I brought them with me."

She got out of the pool and went into the locker room and changed.

"Kimberly, you are over reacting," stated Tommy. " I heard the kids hated those sweat suits that you made them buy."

"Are you coaching this team?" asked Kimberly.

"No," answered Tommy. "Kim, you are letting all of this go to your head. You are letting everything from the Pan Global Games turn you into a strict coach. Please don't turn out to be like your gymnastics coach."

"I'm not," snapped Kimberly. "Tommy, maybe you should go grade papers."

He left the youth center and went back up to his room. Meanwhile, Riley was in Cory's office. He was getting stuff picked up for the day. Auggie had rode the bus to the school. He was walking into his father's office.

"Auggie did you have a good day at school?" asked Cory.

"Yes, I did!" shouted Auggie.

He had found a green gem on the play ground that morning. He loved the color green and kept it in his pocket. Auggie had no idea that he found the green dino gem. Auggie had no clue what he was in for. That was the gem that Tommy was talking about.

"Riley, Topanga is bringing Farkle and Maya back to school," declared Cory. "Katy and Minkus had to work over time. Topanga is meeting them at the shop and she's bringing them to school. Your mother is bring your clothes, when she brings Maya and Farkle."

"Dad, Lucas is still here. We had a project that we have to do for ," lied Riley. " He told us to come to his room after school."

"That's fine," answered Cory.

"Can I go?" asked Auggie.

"Sure," answered Cory.

Auggie followed Riley up to Tommy's room. She told him, to wait for her outside. He told he would. Riley walked into Tommy's room and shut the door.

"Riley, we were just waiting for you," said Tommy. " I want to talk to you about Kim."

"What about her?" asked Lucas.

"She's letting all of this go to her head," stated Tommy. "If she keeps up, it's not going to be good. We have to talk to her."

"Let's go to the youth center," declared Lucas.

When they walked out of the room, Auggie wasn't there. Riley figured he was back at Cory's office. She had no idea that the green gem was being to have an effect on Auggie. He felt tired and went down to the youth center. He saw Kimberly swimming laps in the pool. Auggie walked into the bathroom. Before he knew what hit him, he had morphed into the green ranger. He noticed that he had the urge to try out his special ability. He walked back into the room where the pool was. Kimberly was still swimming stopped when she saw the green ranger.

Auggie jumped into the pool and started to swim fast. He swam faster than anyone she knew. Kimberly got out of the pool. After Auggie saw her get out of the pool he followed her into the locker room. She was putting her pants and jacket back on over her suit. After she was dressed, she noticed the green ranger was in there. But, she wasn't aware it was Auggie.

"I saw your swimming ability," stated Kimberly. "You were good. You could be on the swim team. Who are you?"

"I'm the green ranger," answered Auggie.

"Okay, we can go back out and let you practice," replied Kimberly.

"I'm not going to practice," answered Auggie.

Elsa and Zeltrax appeared behind Kimberly. She noticed that Elsa and Zeltrax was there. But, she didn't have her morpher. She left in the locker room. She ran back to get it. She morphed into the pink ranger. Auggie came back into the locker room, he looked really tired. Before he knew it, he was morphed into the green ranger.

"Tommy, Riley, you'll never believe this," cried Kimberly.

"Kimberly, this Riley, what's going on?" asked Riley.

"The green gem has been found," declared Kimberly. "You'll never believe who it is!"

Before she could say anymore, Auggie froze her in Amber.

"Kim," cried Riley. "Kimberly are you there?"

"We better get down to the youth center!" shouted Tommy.

Lucas, Riley and Tommy ran to the youth center. Auggie was passed out by the pool. He looked sick.

"Auggie, where's Kim?" asked Tommy.

"The locker room!" answered Auggie.

Riley stayed with Auggie. Lucas and Tommy ran into the locker room. They saw Kimberly frozen in amber. Tommy was in shock.

"What happened?" asked Lucas.

"I think she's frozen in Amber!" gasped Tommy.

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Lucas.

"Call Katy, we need to get her back to the lab!" ordered Tommy.

Meanwhile, Auggie felt really weak. Riley stayed with him. Tommy and Lucas came out to tell Riley what happened.

"Lucas, could you take my place tonight?" asked Riley. "I want to stay with Auggie. Kimberly bought an extra pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She was hoping you'd join the team."

"Sure, Riley!" answered Lucas.

"Riley, I don't feel so good," stated Auggie.

"What's wrong?" asked Riley.

Auggie reached into his pocket and showed her the green gem.

"You found the green dino gem!" gasped Riley.


	8. Auggie's Story

"Auggie, where did you find this?!" asked Riley.

"On the playground," answered Auggie. "It was under the slide. Ava saw it and told me about it. I went and picked up."

"Auggie, do you realize what this is?" asked Riley.

"No," answered Auggie.

"This is a dino gem," stated Riley. "It looks like it has bonded with you. That means you are a power ranger!"

"Cool!" answered Riley.

"Auggie, this isn't cool! This is serious! You are only seven. A seven year old is too young to save the world!" sobbed Riley. "Auggie, Maya's aunt and uncle were looking for this gem; They were afraid that it would fall into the wrong hands. Mesogog was looking for it. He was wanting to make an evil ranger."

"Are you a power ranger?" asked Auggie.

"Yes, Auggie. I'm purple, Maya's yellow, Farkle is blue, Lucas is red, Kimberly is pink, and Tommy is black," answered Riley. "Auggie, this isn't good. Do you remember anything?"

"I remembered after I morphed into the green ranger, I dived into the pool and swam very fast," replied Auggie.

"Can you control it?" asked Riley.

"I don't know, "cried Auggie. "All I remember is the pink ranger was froze in something. I don't know how I did it."

"Auggie, we have to go talk to dad," declared Auggie.

"Please no!" sobbed Auggie. "Riley, I am scared. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Well, we will go talk to Mr. Oliver and Katy," stated Riley. "Shawn is suppose to be here tonight. Maybe Katy and Shawn can help explain the situation to mom and dad."

Riley saw Tommy walking over towards them. His eyes were red. Riley knew he was taking it hard.

"Riley, I want to see you and your brother," stated Tommy.

"How's Kim," asked Riley.

"We are taking her to the lab," answered Tommy.

"So you know," asked Riley.

"That the green dino gem is has been found?" answered Tommy. "Yes, I know. whoever has it is going to be in trouble!"

" , would you take me and Auggie to the lab?" asked Riley. "We need to talk."

"Sure, Katy and Topanga has already taken Kim to the lab," stated Tommy. "We can go to the lab, since Lucas is taking your place."

Riley and Auggie got in Tommy's car and he drove them to Topanga's shop. Shawn was there. He got a call from Katy and came as quickly as he could.

"Shawn, how's Katy?" asked Tommy.

"Okay, she wants to know what happened," stated Shawn.

"Shawn, Auggie has something that he'd like to tell you and Mr. Oliver," said Riley. "Something happened today and he's scared. He really needs to talk you. I told him that I'd go with him."

Shawn and Tommy took Riley and Auggie into the Oliver's apartment. Riley sat down by Auggie.

"Auggie what do need?" asked Shawn.

"I found something," sobbed Auggie.

"What did you find?" asked Shawn.

"At recess I found a green gem under the slide. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. This afternoon, I began to feel dizzy and sick. I went down to the youth center and morphed into the green ranger.I suddenly realized that I was able to swim very fast. I got in the pool and tried out my special ability. Mrs. Oliver got out of the pool and went to locker room. I followed her. She asked if I want to join the swim team. Then a lady in black and a man in black armor appeared. She morphed into the pink ranger," sobbed Auggie.

"Then what happened?" asked Auggie.

Auggie started crying harder.

"Auggie, I'll tell him," stated Riley. "Auggie couldn't control his new powers and ended up freezing Kimberly in the amber. When we went to the youth center, I found him and he didn't look good. Then he showed me the green gem."

"I am sorry !" sobbed Auggie.

Tommy put his arms around Auggie. He took it better than Auggie thought he would. Riley was surprised that Tommy didn't lose his temper.

"It's okay Auggie," answered Tommy. "Thank you for telling me. It takes a strong person to admit, when they've done wrong."

Shawn went down to the lab to talk to Katy and Topanga. Riley and Tommy talked. She was concerned that he'd have to be a ranger at young age. She was hoping he'd be able to get out of it. But, it had bonded with him. Tommy was trying to find a way to help Auggie control his new powers.


	9. Tommy's Secret

Shawn and Tommy talked to Cory, Topanga, and Katy. All of them took it better, than Riley and Auggie thought they would. Cory and Topanga put Auggie on homebound because they didn't want him becoming the green ranger at school.

Meanwhile, Tommy had a talk with Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas. He told the other three what he told Maya at the mall. Then, he told them his secret.

"What I am about to tell you is top secret," declared Tommy.

"Is it about Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya, it is. I told you about the pan global games, but I didn't tell you that she trains constantly!" admitted Tommy. "Especially, after she was asked to form this swim team and teach gymnastics."

"She can't go back to the games," declared Maya.

"I know," answered Tommy. "She has been training to teach PE, gymnastics, and swimming,"answered Tommy. "It is getting to the point it has changed her."

"Uncle Tommy, how is it changing her?" asked Maya.

"It is to the point she only wants to do gymnastics and swim laps at the pool," answered Tommy.

"The school is closed on the weekends," stated Riley.

"Riley, she goes to the community pool," answered Tommy. "She spends several hours there."

"Everytime I time I see her, she's always dressed to teach gym," stated Farkle.

"You don't have to remind me," answered Tommy.

"Why don't we all go get a smoothie?" suggested Lucas. "My treat."

They all went up stairs to the shop. Shawn, Cory,Topanga, Auggie, and Katy were setting at a Table. Tommy went to join them. Riley had an idea. She walked over to her mom's table. ten minutes later, she came back with a smile on her face.

"She's up to something," pointed out Farkle.

"Up stairs to my room," ordered Riley. "We are going to set in the window."

All of them grabbed their smoothies and followed her upstairs. They moved around pillows, so they could sit in the window.

"Riley, what are you going to do?" asked Maya.

"Since, Kimberly is getting wrapped up in training, I was thinking that we do something to get her away from training," answered Riley.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lucas.

"We're going to the mall!" declared Riley. "I was thinking that we go buy her some clothes."

"How are we going to pay for it," asked Maya.

"Your uncle gave me his credit card," stated Riley.

They all got up and walked three blocks to the mall. They walked into the mall and headed to the clothing store. They walked around the store and saw several things they liked. First they picked out 4 pairs of khaki pants, 4 pairs of jeans,2 pairs of black pants, a pink skirt, a denim skirt, a pink floral sweater, a light pink dress shirt, 5 tee shirts (each one was a different shade of pink) , a pink polo with white stripes, 5 polo shirts (each one was a different shade of pink) ,a pink button down shirt, a pink sweater dress, some pink pajamas sets, a pink night gown, some winter boots, a pair black heels, and a pair of pink heels.

Just as they were about to check out, Maya saw something that grabbed her attention.

"Maya, what is it?" asked Riley.

"Uncle Tommy is worried about Aunt Kimberly," stated Maya. "Well there's the winter formal coming up. They both have to chaperone, and I thought we could buy both of them an outfit for the winter formal."

"I like that idea!" stated Farkle.

"Okay, since they aren't here to pick out the color we'll choose for them," suggested Lucas. "Do you think they should wear the same color or wear the same color?"

"I vote that they wear the same color," answered Riley.

"I vote the same color," answered Maya.

"I agree with Maya and Riley," stated Farkle.

"Okay, they will get the same color," declared Lucas.

"I was thinking that since uncle Tommy is concerned about Aunt Kimberly, maybe they both should wear pink," suggested Maya. "Maybe a dark pink?"

All of them agreed on her suggestion. They picked out Tommy's clothes first. They got him a white shirt, a black suit, and dark pink tie. Then they went to pick out Kimberly's dress. There was so many to choose from. Maya finally saw a dress that prefect for Kimberly. It was an AX Paris Woman's Lace Top Maxi pink dress. The top had a V-neck in it. The shirk was long and it came to the floor. It was made of satin and slick. She showed it to Riley, Farkle, and Lucas. All of them liked the dress. So, they checked out. They owed about $600 dollars on Tommy's credit card.

When they came back to the shop Tommy was still talking to Katy, Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie. He noticed that they had about 5 shacks of clothes. He called them up to his apartment.

"So, what did you buy?" asked Tommy.

All of the kids laid all of the clothes that they bought. Tommy was really pleased that they went to all of that trouble. Then he noticed that tux and dress that they bought.

"Why did you all buy Kim a fancy pink dress for? And why did you buy me a tux for?" asked Tommy.

"Because the winter formal is coming up," explained Maya. "We figured we'd buy you some clothes."

"Thanks, Maya, but we weren't going to dress up," answered Tommy.

"Uncle Tommy, it was to try to get Aunt Kimberly back to normal," explained Maya. "We all know she's a fashion freak."

"How much did you all spend?" asked Tommy.

"Maybe, $600," answered Maya.

"I thought you were only going to spend $300 dollars." stated Tommy.

"The clothes that we bought you were $150 and the dress we bought Kim was $150 dollars," declared Farkle. "But, they were on sale."

"Next time, don't spend over the amount that you promise to spend!" ordered Tommy. "This time, I'm going to let you go with a warning. If it happens again, the ones involved will be working down in Topanga's shop to earn money to pay me back! Is everyone clear?"

"Yes,"answered the kids.

"I'm glad that I've made myself clear." stated Tommy.

Shawn came up to the apartment room with Katy. He told Tommy that they found some type of metor rock in the lab to get Kimberly out of the amber. Tommy and the kids rushed down stairs to the lab.


	10. Kimberly's Memory

All of them went down stairs to the lab. Shawn laid the rock on the table. Tommy put the rock in one of his laser's and fired it at the amber. Within 15 seconds, Kimberly was free. But, there wasn't something right about her.

"Why I am I still morphed?" asked Kimberly. "I gave up my powers, when I went to Florida."

"Kim, you're a ranger again," answered Tommy.

"I am?" asked Kimberly." I thought I was in Florida training for the pan global games. You're suppose to be in Angel Grove."

"Kimberly we're in New York," declared Tommy.

"Tommy, Let me talk to her!" stated Katy. "Kimberly, it's me Katy, your sister."

"I am your Maya," confirmed Maya. "I am your favorite niece. You are married to my uncle Tommy. You are both teachers at my school. He's my science and math teacher. You are my PE teacher."

"Tommy and I are married?!" gasped Kimberly. "I just sent him a letter a few days ago breaking up with him. It was the biggest mistake that I made. Tommy's with Katherine now."

Katy, Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas tried to help Kimberly remember things. Meanwhile, Tommy talked with Shawn and Cory.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tommy.

"I think she's lost her memory," admitted Shawn.

"Can she get it back?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, but it will take sometime," answered Cory.

"What should I do?" asked Tommy. "Spend some time with her."

"Cory, I can't take her upstairs if she morphed!" declared Tommy.

"See if she can get out of her ranger form," suggested Cory.

Tommy walked over to Kimberly.

"Kimberly, you are in your ranger form," stated Tommy. "To de-morph, just say power down."

"Power down!" declared Kimberly.

Nothing happened. After saying power down several times, she remained in her ranger form. She knew that she was stuck in her ranger form.

"Now, what should I do?" asked Tommy. "We are going to have to keep her down here. We can't risk anyone seeing her in the shop or in the hall at the apartment."

"Tommy, here's a suggestion," answered Cory. "Why don't you morph into the black ranger? Maybe that will make her more comfortable."

"Does that mean, I'll have to stay in ranger form too?" asked Tommy.

"If it will make it easier for Kimberly," admitted Cory.

Tommy morphed into the black ranger. Cory, Shawn, Katy, Topanga and the rest of the kids went back up to the shop. Tommy remained in the lab with Kimberly.

"Tommy, I thought you were the red ranger?" gasped Kimberly.

"I was. But, now I am the black dino thunder ranger," answered Tommy. "You are the pink dino thunder ranger."

"Are you happy with Kat?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, Kat and I broke up. After we passed on our turbo powers on to the new turbo rangers. Kat went to London. I went to college," answered Tommy. "We saw each other again in 2001, when all of the rangers went to Trini's memorial. You explained that why you wrote the letter. It was because your coach was being strict on you. He made you write it. I accepted your apology and we started dating again."

"How long have we been dating," asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, we dated for a year and a half, we married a year later," answered Tommy. "We went both finished College. You got your master's in Physical Education last spring. I got my PhD in science. We were at Reefside for awhile, but we wanted to be closer to our friends and family. So, we are living in New York."

"So we're teaching in New York, my sister has a 15 year old daughter, and we're rangers again?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, that's right," answered Tommy.

He walked over to his storage closet, pulled out some pillows, blankets, and mattress and put them on the floor.

"Kim, it's getting late, maybe we should get some sleep?" suggested Tommy.

They both got laid down on the mattress and covered up with blankets and went to sleep.


	11. Fighting Spirit

The following morning, all of the rangers were down stairs in the lab. Farkle did some research on the internet and found some slime. He took it down to the lab to see if it would make Kimberly de-morph. When they tried it on her, she wasn't in her ranger form. But, she was invisible. She suggested that they used her dino gem.

"Kim,you can't!" gasped Katy.

"Aunt Kimberly, listen to my mom!" cried Maya.

"It's okay," reassured Kimberly.

Tommy de-morphed and strapped her on the table. He put the dino gem in the machine. But sparks started shooting. All of the kids got back.

"Uncle Tommy! Turn it off!" screamed Maya.

He turned it off. She was visible again; but, she was unconscious. They rushed her to the hospital. The Matthews, Farkle, Lucas, Katy, and Shawn were all with Tommy in Kimberly's room.

"How is she?" asked Maya.

"She's stable," answered Tommy. "They are still doing tests."

Meanwhile, in Kimberly was dreaming. She was beginning to remember her past. But, then someone familiar appeared. It was a younger version of Kimberly morphed into the pink mighty morphin ranger.

"I see you are a ranger again," stated the pink mighty morphin ranger.

"Yes, I am!" answered Kimberly.

The younger version of herself told Kimberly that she'd give her back all of memories, if she could defeat her in battle. Meanwhile, back in the hospital, a monster appeared on TV. It was attacking New York.

"We should go!" declared Lucas.

"Lucas, you all go ahead," stated Maya. "I'm staying with my mom, my uncle, and my aunt."

"Farkle, go on," declared Riley. "I'll stay here with Maya."

Farkle and Lucas went on. Riley sat down next to Maya. Shawn was sitting next Katy and Tommy. Cory stayed with Topanga and Auggie. They continued to watch the TV. It showed Lucas and Farkle fighting the monster. They really needed help.

"Girls, go help the boys," declared Cory.

"Daddy, I want to go to," stated Auggie.

He looked at Topanga. Then he looked at Tommy.

"Let him go," answered Tommy." He is going to have to start sooner or later. He will have Riley with him."

Riley, Maya, and Auggie left the room. Cory,Topanga, and Shawn remained with Katy and Tommy. The doctor was coming in every so often to check on Kimberly. She was doing some what better.

"Cory," whispered Topanga. "Tommy and Kimberly reminds me of ourselves."

"I know what you mean," answered Cory.

Meanwhile, in the dream Kimberly defeated the pink mighty morphin ranger. Now she was fighting her pink ninja ranger. That was rough battle.

"Are you going to call it quits?" asked the pink ninja ranger.

"I'm not even going to go there!" answered Kimberly.

The pink mighty morphin ranger appeared next to the pink ninja ranger. They handed her the dino gem. Not only was she fighting for her life, but her memories too. She woke up in the hospital. Everyone was relieved, especially Tommy.

"What happened?" gasped Tommy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," answered Kimberly.

They left the hospital and went to help the other rangers. All seven of them were able to defeat the monster. Auggie was excited because he won his first battle against a monster.


	12. The Winter Formal

Many weeks had passed since Kimberly's incident. Ever since she regained her memories, she began to feel guilty. She couldn't believe that she forgot that she had been married to Tommy, forgetting she was a ranger, forgetting Maya etc. Kimberly even got into a state of depression over what. Katy, Tommy, and Maya tried to talking with her but it didn't do any good.

"Aunt Kimberly, my friends and I bought you and uncle Tommy some clothes for the winter formal that's coming up," stated Maya.

"Maya, I don't know," answered Kimberly.

"Kimberly, Shawn and I are going to help chaperone," declared Katy. " Cory and Topanga are going. Besides the kids worked really hard on the music and the decorations."

"Riley and I are singing," stated Maya. "Lucas, Farkle, Riley and I did a lot of the decorations. Please go!"

"Okay, for you," answered Kimberly.

"Thank you," shouted Maya. " Riley and I are going to get ready."

Maya went into the Matthews apartment. Riley and Maya had picked out the clothes that they were wearing. Riley was already dressed. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a purple polo, and a light purple sweater. Maya went into the bathroom and changed. She put on a pair of jeans, a yellow tee, and a grey sweater with yellow stripes.

They both went back to the Oliver's apartment. Tommy was already dressed and ready to go. He was wearing the clothes that kids picked out. Kimberly was still in the bathroom getting ready. Maya went to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Aunt Kimberly, are you ready?" asked Maya.

She didn't answer, so Maya tried to open the door. It wasn't locked. She walked in. Her aunt was dressed in the pink dress the picked out. She had on pink heels (that were open toed). She had went to the salon to get her nails down. Kimberly even went and had her hair curled. Her hair was twisted up in a bun. Kimberly was putting on her make up. She was wearing a pink pearl necklace and pink pearl earings that Tommy bought her for Christmas the year before.

"So are you ready?" asked Maya.

"I guess," answered Kimberly.

"Aunt Kimberly, don't worry about what happen," replied Maya. "We all love you. We understand what happened, when you had the memory loss."

Kimberly walked out with Maya to the living room. Riley and Maya rode to school with Tommy and Kimberly. Minkus was bringing Farkle and Lucas. Riley and Maya had to practice singing. They were going to sing two songs. Both of them started practicing the first song.

 _"I've been waitin'_  
 _For a day like this to come_  
 _Struck like lightnin'_  
 _My heart's beating like a drum_  
 _On the edge of something wonderful"_ sang Riley.

 _"Face to face with changes_  
 _What's it all about?_  
 _Life is crazy_  
 _But I know I can work it out_  
 _Cause' I got you to live it with me,"_ sang Maya.

 _"I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_  
 _Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_  
 _I'm singing oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh ooh_  
 _I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_  
 _I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_  
 _I'm singing oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh ooh_

 _Take on the world, Take on the world, Take on the world,_

 _Take on the world, Take on the world, Take on the world,_  
 _"Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air_  
 _Taking chances_  
 _Moments happen everywhere_  
 _I got you to live them with me_

 _I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_  
 _Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_  
 _I'm singing oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh ooh_  
 _I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_  
 _I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_  
 _I'm singing oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh ooh_

 _Take on the world, Take on the world,Take on the world, Take on the world,Take on the world_  
 _Flyin' high_  
 _I won't look down_  
 _Let my fears fall to the ground_

 _I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_  
 _Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_  
 _I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_  
 _I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

 _"I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_  
 _Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_  
 _I'm singing oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh ooh_  
 _I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_  
 _I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_  
 _I'm singing oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh ooh_

 _Take on the world, Take on the world, Take on the world,_

 _Take on the world, Take on the world, Take on the world,_  
 _Take on the world, Take on the world, Take on the world,_

 _Take on the world, Take on the world, Take on the world,"_ sang Riley and Maya.

Riley and Maya started singing the second song that they were going to sing. They were going to sing "Seamless." They started Practicing.

 _"Good morning, you're leaving_  
 _I'll see you in the evening_  
 _My best friend till the end_  
 _My better half no pretend_  
 _Our language is sacred_  
 _Though people try to solve it_  
 _New adventures on the way_

 _You and me together_  
 _Take on the world forever_  
 _I know all your secrets_  
 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_  
 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_  
 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_  
 _Woah oh, yeah, woah oh_

 _We're klutzy, but so lucky_  
 _That I always have you to catch me_  
 _We're partners in crime_  
 _You're stuck with me your whole life_  
 _So different, out of our minds_  
 _From a planet that's hard to find_  
 _Every second every day_

 _You and me together_  
 _Take on the world forever_  
 _I know all your secrets_  
 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_  
 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_  
 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You're right by my side whenever I need you_  
 _Through the hardest times_  
 _I'll be there for you_  
 _At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone_  
 _I won't be hard to find_  
 _Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You and me together_  
 _Take on the world forever_  
 _I know all your secrets_  
 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_  
 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_  
 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_  
 _Woah oh, woah oh"_ sang Riley and Maya _._

 _"Good morning, you're leaving_  
 _I'll see you in the evening_  
 _My best friend till the end_  
 _My better half no pretend_  
 _Our language is sacred_  
 _Though people try to solve it_  
 _New adventures on the way_

 _You and me together_  
 _Take on the world forever_  
 _I know all your secrets_  
 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_  
 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_  
 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_  
 _Woah oh, yeah, woah oh_

 _We're klutzy, but so lucky_  
 _That I always have you to catch me_  
 _We're partners in crime_  
 _You're stuck with me your whole life_  
 _So different, out of our minds_  
 _From a planet that's hard to find_  
 _Every second every day_

 _You and me together_  
 _Take on the world forever_  
 _I know all your secrets_  
 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_  
 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_  
 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You're right by my side whenever I need you_  
 _Through the hardest times_  
 _I'll be there for you_  
 _At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone_  
 _I won't be hard to find_  
 _Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You and me together_  
 _Take on the world forever_  
 _I know all your secrets_  
 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_  
 _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_  
 _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_  
 _Woah oh, woah oh"_ sang Riley and Maya.

After they finished practicing, Maya told Riley she was worried about Kimberly. Auggie walked over to them. They asked if they had seen Maya's Aunt and Uncle. He said he passed them when he walked in with Cory and Topanga. They followed him outside. They passed Shawn and Katy. They saw Tommy and Kimberly walk in. Maya tried to get Kimberly's attention. But, she made an excuse to go to her office.

Maya ran passed Tommy, Riley ran to catch up with Riley. Auggie told him what happened. Riley caught up with Maya. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Cory, Tommy, Topanga, and Katy. Maya saw Elsa and Zeltrax through a portal. She knew that couldn't make it through the portal in time.

"Maya, grab my hand!" shouted Riley, as she was running down the hall.

She grabbed Riley's hand and Riley used her special ability to run fast. They barely made it through the portal. Tommy, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Katy, and Auggie made it outside. They saw the portal close.

"Kimberly!" shouted Tommy. "Auggie if it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Auggie.

"Tommy, he couldn't control his powers!" declared Topanga.

"Well, the girls are gone!" screamed Tommy.

"They went to help!" declared Katy.

"How do you know!?" screamed Tommy. "You aren't super smart!"

"No, but I know my daughter and Maya!" answered Cory.

"They will be okay," reassured Topanga. "They are strong together, and they've been through a lot together!"

Riley and Maya made it through the portal. But, they were in a hall. They heard someone coming. They hid in a dark corner, behind some boxes.


	13. Tommy's Rage

After they found a place to hide, they didn't move. They saw a strange looking creature. It had to be Mesogog. After he was out of sight, Riley had to ask Maya an important question.

"Maya, where are we?" asked Riley.

"Riley, I don't know," answered Maya. "We are where ever Elsa and Zeltrax took Aunt Kimberly."

They heard some people coming down the hall. Riley and Maya got back farther into the corner; they ducked down. They saw three figures. On the left was Zeltrax and the right was Elsa. Kimberly was in the middle. Each of them had grabbed her by the arm. She was trying to get loose, but couldn't. They were taking her to Mesogog.

The girls watched as they were taking her down the hall. Once it was clear Riley pulled out her phone.

"Riley, what are you doing?" asked Maya.

"Sending my mom, dad, and your mom a text," answered Riley. "I don't want to us to use our communicators now."

Meanwhile, at the Matthews apartment, they were trying to get Tommy under control. He was really mad and he blamed Auggie for everything that happened. Auggie ran to his room in tears.

"Topanga, go be with Auggie," stated Cory. "Let Katy, Shawn, and me handle Tommy."

Topanga left the living room and went to Auggie's room. She knocked on his door.

"Auggie can I come in?" asked Topanga.

"Sure," answered Auggie.

She walked into his room and took a seat on his bed. He was seating on his bed crying. Topanga put her arms around Auggie.

"Auggie, it's not your fault," reassured Topanga. "You couldn't control your powers. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Really?" asked Auggie.

"Really!" answered Topanga. "Auggie, you are tenderhearted and you love people. You wouldn't have the heart to hurt anyone."

All of a sudden, Topanga heard cell ring. She pulled her phone out. She saw it was a text from Riley.

"Auggie, I got a text from Riley!" declared Topanga.

"What did she say?" asked Auggie.

Topanga read the text out loud to Auggie.

 _Hi mom, dad, and Katy,_

 _I wanted you all to know that Maya and I are okay. We followed Kimberly through the portal. A few days ago, Kimberly told Maya that she needed a break from everyone. Maya was really concerned and wanted to talk to her. Maya was going to talk to her, when we saw her walk into school this evening. But, she made excuses to go to her office. Maya followed her._

 _So, Maya followed Kimberly. She didn't go to her office, instead, she walked out the doors next to the gym. When Kimberly got there, Elsa and Zeltrax were out there. They opened a portal. Both of them grabbed Kimberly and they took her through the portal. Maya wanted to follow. But, she didn't think she make in time before it closed. When we got our powers we got a special ability, mine is running at super speed.I sent a text to everyone what was taking place. After I sent the message, I started running at super speed. As I was running down the hall, I shouted "Maya, grab my hand!" After Maya grabbed my hand, we ran to the portal. We got through the portal, a few seconds before it closed._

 _We are at Mesogog's Island. Both of us are okay. We are staying out of sight. Right know we are hiding behind boxes in a corner. I saw a label on one on the boxes. It was labeled armor from the tryannodromes wear. When everyone is asleep, we're going to put the armor on; so, we can keep an eye on Kimberly. If you want to contact us, don't try to contact us by communicators or by calling our cell phones, please send us a text. We can't afford to be caught because our communicators are going off or someone hears us talking on our cell phones. Our phones are on vibrate. If we don't answer the text messages, it doesn't mean anything is wrong. It just means we are around Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, posing as tryannodromes. We'll contact you as soon as we can. We are gathering clue to find out who Elsa and Mesogog are. I over heard Zeltrax say that he knew everything about the Olivers. He told Mesogog he worked with Tommy before. I think he said he was a Terrance Smith._

 _Maya and I plan to keep a close on Kimberly. Once we see an open portal, we are going to come through it and get back home. If Tommy finds out how to open a portal, send him to us. Please tell Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie where we are. Also tell them if they see a portal, to try to come through it. Also give them the message about how they can contact us._

 _We will be back soon,_

 _Riley_

 _PS Maya and I love all of you._

"So that is what she said?" asked Auggie. "Did she say anymore?"

"No, Auggie," answered Topanga.

"Mommy, I have to tell you something! It can't wait!" demanded Auggie.

"What is it?" asked Topanga.

"I know no one will believe me, but I know who Elsa is!" declared Auggie. "It's the assistant principal Mrs. Sweetwater. I saw her transform into a lady wearing black leather."

"Auggie, when did this take place?" asked Topanga.

"At the winter formal," answered Auggie. "When Tommy and I were coming to get all of you, I saw her trying to get in daddy's office. But, she couldn't because the door was locked. I saw a flashing light. Then the lady dressed in black stood in her place."

Topanga took Auggie back into the living room. Katy, Shawn, and Cory were trying to deal with Tommy. He lost his temper and was shouting at them.

"Cory, did you and Katy get Riley's text?" asked Topanga.

"Topanga, please don't mention that text!" warned Cory. "I accidently read it out loud and Tommy lost it."

"KATY IF IT WASN'T FOR MAYA, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" shouted Tommy. "IF MAYA KNEW, SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE!"

"Tommy, she tried!" replied Katy. "She wanted to talk to my sister."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" yelled Tommy.

"Because, Maya told me," answered Katy. " I tried to talk to my sister, but she kept making excuses. I tried texting her. But she never answered them. I called her cell phone and left a message. But, she never called back. I tried to talk to her in person, but she made excuses to avoid me."

"KATY, HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT KIMBERLY LIKE THAT!" shouted Tommy. " IF YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER KNEW, YOU BOTH SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

"Tommy, they tried," interrupted Shawn.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" declared Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy, I do know that!" answered Shawn. "I've been dating Katy for over a year. I know her and Maya really well."

"IF MAYA AND RILEY KNEW EVERYTHING THEY SAID IN THAT STUPID TEXT MESSAGE, THEY SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" yelled Tommy. "THEY HAD NO BUSSINESS GOING THROUGH THAT PORTAL ALONE!"

"Tommy, there was no time, for them to get anyone else," declared Topanga. "Maya ran ahead to catch up with Kimberly. Riley was behind Maya. The portal was closing. They didn't have time to anyone else."

"Yes that is right answered," answered Katy. "I know my daughter would have came and got us, if she had a choice. But, if they waited, no one would have made it through the portal. If that happened, none on us would know where my sister is."

"I agree with Katy," stated Cory. "When the purple gem bonded with Riley, she gained the ability to run at super speed. When she was running down the hall to catch up with them, Maya was close by. She knew Maya wanted to go help her aunt, so she used her super speed to get them both through the portal."


	14. Riley and Maya's Story

Tommy didn't say anything to Cory,Topanga, Auggie, Shawn, or Katy. He just looked at them with anger, as if it was their fault. None of them knew how to help. Katy pulled Topanga to the side.

"What is it Katy?" asked Topanga.

"I don't think we should leave Tommy alone tonight," warned Katy. "His temper is out of control. I know how he's feeling, but it doesn't give him the right to be snappy and mean."

"Katy, I have an idea," stated Topanga. " What if you, Shawn, and Tommy stayed here tonight? Auggie can stay in his room tonight. You can have Riley's room. I'll stay in my room tonight, and Cory, Shawn, and can stay in the living room with Tommy tonight."

"How does Cory and Shawn feel?" asked Katy.

"We've talked about it," answered Topanga. "They said Tommy could have the couch and they'd get out sleeping bags. You can borrow some of my pajamas tonight. Cory is going to let Shawn borrow some of his."

"What about Tommy?" asked Katy.

"We are trying to let him cool down," answered Topanga.

"Good point," replied Katy.

When it was time to go bed, Cory and Shawn remained in the living room with Tommy. They offered him a pair of pajamas, but he wouldn't accept them. He was very hateful to Cory, when he offered to go his apartment to get him some clothes. Katy and Topanga got up and went into Riley's room and shut the door.

"Do you think we could try to contact the girls?" asked Katy.

"We can try," answered Topanga. "I'll send her a text message."

Meanwhile, back on the Mesogog's Island, Riley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She knew someone had texted her. However, the hall was filled with tryannodrones. She knew it wasn't the right time to answer the text. They stayed in the dark corner, until everyone went to bed for the night. The girls were scared and didn't know what to do.

"Riley, I think the coast is clear," stated Maya. "Let's try to open a box and put the armor on. I noticed the box at the top isn't taped shut."

Riley slowly opened the box and pulled out the armor. They quietly helped each other get the armor on. Then they put on the helmets. They looked like tryannodrones and could pose as them.

"What about the text message?" asked Maya.

"We will walk around and see what we can find," declared Riley. "When we see where Kim is and get enough info, I'll text my mom back."

"Where will you go to answer the text?" asked Maya.

"The bathroom," answered Riley.

"Sounds like a plan," stated Maya.

They started to walk around the area. They saw a rope and machine, but didn't know what they were for. Riley and Maya continued to walk around. Riley told Maya if they saw Kimberly anywhere, not to try to get her attention. She didn't want to risk their cover being blown. They saw a room with bars on the window. Riley looked in the window. Inside was Kimberly. She wasn't wearing her pink dress that she wore to the winter formal. Instead she was in a black leather strapless dress and black leather boots. She had make up all over her face.

"Maya, let's go," whispered Riley. "Someone's coming."

Riley used her super speed to get them in a hiding place close by. The got in a dark corner next to room where Kimberly was. Riley noticed there was a bathroom near by.

"Maya stay in the dark corner. You should be safe, since there are boxes in the way," stated Riley," I'm going to go read my text message."

Maya got into the corner, while Riley went into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. Riley pulled out her phone and saw it was a message from Topanga.

 _Riley,_

 _I hope you and Maya are still okay. Ever since this you two went through the portal, Tommy has turned into a monster. He is has became very snappy and has been very hateful and mean to everybody. We are keeping him in our apartment tonight. Auggie is staying in his room. I'm staying in my own bedroom, and Katy is staying your room. Your father and Shawn are staying in the living room with Tommy tonight._

 _Please, Please, Please write me back as soon as you can!_

 _Love,_

 _mom_

 _PS Katy sends her love too._

Topanga and Katy were still sitting on Riley's bed. Two hours had passed by. Topanga heard her phone ring.

"It's from Riley," cried Topanga.

"What did she say?" asked Katy.

"I'll read her message," answered Topanga.

 _Mom and Katy,_

 _Maya and I are still okay. We've put on armor to pose as tryannodrones to find out everything we can to help Kimberly. So far we have been lucky and no one knows we're here. Awhile ago we saw a machine and a rope next to each other, in Mesogog's lab. We saw Kimberly. She's locked in Mesogog's cell. When we saw her, we noticed that she had changed her clothes. She wasn't wearing her pink dress. Instead, she was wearing a tight black leather strapless dress, and black leather boots. Kimberly's hair was coming undone, and make up was all over her face. I told Maya not to try to get her attention. I'm in the bathroom so I can text you, without being seen. Maya is hiding in a dark corner outside the bathroom. We have our morphers and can morph if we have to._ _I don't know what else we can do write back. I don't know if Tommy should know all of this or not. But, we trust you enough and realize you will make the right decision._

 _Riley_

 _PS text back as soon as you hear from Lucas or Farkle. Or if Tommy is coming to help us._

 _"At least the girls are safe," declared Katy." What do we do about Tommy."_

 _"_ I'm texting Cory," answered Topanga.

Within a few mintutes Cory came in Riley's room.

"I got a text," answered Cory. "What's going on?"

Topanga showed him the text message.

"Oh," gasped Cory." You are wondering if we should tell Tommy."

"Basically," admitted Topanga.

"I'll tell him," declared Cory." I'd like for you to bring Auggie in here."

Katy and Topanga left Riley's room. They brought Auggie in the room.

"Mommy, why did you wake me?" asked Auggie.

"Your dad has to talk with Tommy," answered Topanga. "We wanted you in here with us."

Cory left the room. Auggie got in Riley's bed and went back to sleep. Katy looked at Topanga. It was quiet for awhile, then there was shouting.

'WHY DIDN'T THEY DO ANYTHING?!" shouted Tommy.

"Tommy, they couldn't risk being caught!" answered Cory.

"THEY DIDN'T EVEN CARE ENOUGH TO AT LEAST TRY!" shouted Tommy.

"Tommy, it's not true," declared Shawn.

Topanga went and closed the door. She was hoping it wouldn't wake up Auggie. But, he was already awake.

"Why is there a shouting match going on?" asked Auggie.

"Tommy's mad right now," answered Topanga.

"Topanga, if Tommy doesn't stop yelling, the police will be at our door," whispered Katy.

"I know," answered Topanga. "We have to do something. We could climb out the window and go to the lab."

"That won't work someone needs to stay with Auggie," declared Topanga.

"I have an idea," stated Katy.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"Who did you text?" asked Topanga.

"Maya," answered Katy. "I told her to text Farkle and Lucas and have them meet one of us in the lab."


	15. In the Lab

Lucas was sleeping over at Farkle's house. After they got a text, Farkle's dad drove them to Topanga's shop. He told them he'd come pick them up later on. The boys walked into the shop and ran down to the basement. Katy was already down there.

"Katy, what's going on? asked Farkle.

"My sister has been taken to Mesogog's Island," answered Katy. "Riley and Maya went after her. That is why they aren't here."

"Are they are okay?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, they are fine," answered Katy. "We've been texting them. They are posing as tryannodrones to find out about Mesogog's plans."

"Where's Tommy?" asked Farkle.

"He is in the Matthews' apartment," answered Katy. "Ever since Kimberly was captured, he has turned into a monster. He has been snappy, mean, hateful, and has even made Auggie cry."

"Oh, wow!" gasped Lucas.

"We need to get Kimberly back!" declared Farkle.

"Farkle, the girls are trying to find out how to do that," answered Katy. "I'm worried about Tommy."

"I bet," answered Lucas.

"Lucas, Tommy is getting out of control," decleared Katy. "He is blaming Auggie, Maya, Riley, and me for Kimberly being taken to Mesogog. Tommy has been yelling at everybody, and he's even called Shawn, Cory, and I every name in the book."

Meanwhile, back in the Matthews' apartment, Topanga was still Riley's room with Auggie. She locked the door.

"Mommy, why'd you lock us in?" asked Auggie.

"Auggie, Tommy's anger has gotten out of control. I don't want you seeing how he's acting," explained Topanga.

"Is this all over Kimberly?" asked Auggie.

"Yes," answered Topanga. "Auggie, I'll explain something to you. Many years ago, Kimberly went to the Pan Global Games. Her coach made her send a letter saying she met someone else. That almost killed Tommy."

Meanwhile, Cory and Shawn were trying to control Tommy. He was still out of control.

"Tommy, we know how you are feeling," stated Cory. "But, you've done so many good things. You've save many lives, you've saved Kimberly many times, you've been the leader of the power rangers, and you've done so many good things over the years. Please don't let this destroy you."

Finally, Tommy dropped to his knees. He started sobbing. They finally got through to him.

"Cory, I am so sorry," sobbed Tommy. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," reassured Shawn.

"It isn't okay," sobbed Tommy. "I blamed Auggie, the girls, and Katy. I should have realize they weren't at fault. I've just lost Kim once before. Her gymnastic coach made her write a letter to break up with me. It almost killed me. We finally talked at our friend's memorial. She explained the situation and we started dating again."

"Tommy, did I ever tell you that Topanga and I broke up several times before we married?" asked Cory.

"No," answered Tommy.

"We did,"stated Cory. "We tried dating other people, but we never were content. Topanga and I married back in November of 1999."

"The girls are still there on the island," declared Shawn. "The girls, Lucas, and Farkle are trying to find away to open a portal."

"They've been working all night," stated Cory.

Cory heard his phone ring. He got a text from Katy. Lucas and Farkle had found a portal near by. They were trying to open it. Tommy rushed down the lab.


	16. Reaching Mesogog's Island

Meanwhile, on Mesogog's Island Riley and Maya were hiding in corner. Elsa brought Kimberly out of the cell. She took her over to the machine. Zeltrax helped her get Kimberly strapped down to the machine.

Elsa started using a magic illusion on Kimberly. Riley and Maya watched in fear. Maya tried to go help, but Riley held her back.

"The great Tommy Oliver, isn't around anymore. You're letter destroyed him!" lied Elsa.

"He's gone?" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes, he's gone," lied Elsa. "It if it wasn't for the letter, he'd still be here!"

"Elsa, do you think we should start the machine?" asked Zeltrax. "We'll wipe all her memories as a power rangers away. She can be our evil ranger, since we didn't have any luck with the seven year old."

Elsa started the machine. Kimberly was on the conveyor belt and she was getting closer and closer to the machine.

"Elsa is it true?" sobbed Kimberly. "Tommy's gone?"

"Yes, pink ranger," lied Elsa. "He's be gone a long time."

"I wish I never wrote that letter," stated Kimberly.

"It's too late," answered Elsa, "The great Tommy Oliver is no more."

Kimberly began to get closer and closer to the machine. Riley and Maya watched in fear. They saw a portal open. Lucas, Farkle, and Tommy came through the portal.

"We have visitors?" gasped Elsa.

Riley and Maya took off their armor and morphed. The purple and yellow rangers stood in their place.

"Elsa, it seems like the black,blue, red, yellow, and purple rangers made it through," replied Zeltrax.

Farkle and Lucas ran to Riley and Maya. Tommy was running to the machine. The other four rangers ran after him.

"KIMBERLY!" shouted Tommy.

"Tommy, you are still here?" gasped Kimberly. "Elsa said you were gone."

"She lied," replied Tommy.

He ran to the machine and was trying to cut her loose. The portal was closing. Tommy knew the kids needed to get out.

"Kids, run to the portal!" shouted Tommy.

"Maya grab my hand," declared Riley. "Farkle, grab Maya's other hand. Lucas, grab Farkle's other hand."

Riley took off running. The three other kids didn't hardly have to move because Riley was running so fast. They jumped through the portal. When Tommy finally got Kimberly off the machine, the portal closed.

"Looks, like you are still here," declared Elsa.

Tommy demorphed. He was still wearing his black suit, white shirt, and dark pink tie. He noticed Kimberly was in a tight leather strapless dress and black leather boots.

"Kim, what happened to your dress?" asked Tommy.

"She changed her clothes," answered Elsa.

Tommy saw Zeltrax get out some black clothes. He was headed towards Tommy. Zeltrax handed him the clothes.

"What are these for?" asked Tommy. " I don't need a change of clothes."

" Go change or else!" ordered Zeltrax.

Tommy went into an empty room and changed. He took off his black dress pants and put on the black leather pants. Tommy took of his black jacket, untied his pink tie, and unbuttoned his white dress shirt. He took off his shirt and put on the black leather top. It had long sleeves and it zipped up. He then put on the black leather boots. After he finished getting dressed he went back to the lab.

"You can follow orders," remarked Zeltrax.

Tommy handed him his clothes that he wore to winter formal.

"What is the point in this?" asked Tommy.

"We only wear leather here," answered Elsa.

"Elsa, take and the pink and black ranger to their room," stated Zeltrax.

Tommy and Kimberly followed Elsa. She lead them to the cell that Kimberly was staying in. They walked into the room and she shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Looks, like we're going to be here for awhile," stated Tommy.

Kimberly sat down on the floor. Tommy took a seat next to her.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Elsa, tortured me. She used magic to make me think that you were gone, after I wrote that letter."

"Elsa, was lying! When we get out, I'll take care of her."


	17. Back in New York

Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas made it through the portal. They came out at Greenwich Village. All of them ran into the shop. Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Shawn and Katy were waiting for them.

"You're back!" cried Topanga.

Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy hugged Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. They were glad that the kids were okay. Katy noticed that Kimberly and Tommy weren't back.

"Hey, where's Tommy and Kimberly?" asked Katy. "They should have been back."

"Mom, he told us to go on," answered Maya. "He said he'd catch up with us, when he got Kimberly."

They realized that Tommy and Kimberly didn't make it through the portal. Katy wondered how they were doing.

"Katy, I'm sure that they are okay," reassured Shawn.

"I know," answered Katy.

"Mom, all four of us can go back and help," declared Maya.

"Mommy, can I go?" asked Auggie. "I can help. I will be with the older kids. You remember that I helped once before."

Topanga looked at Cory.

"Sure, but you have you to stay with the older ones at all times!" ordered Cory.

"We will make sure, he is with us at all times!" answered Riley.

Maya wondered how her aunt and uncle were doing. She wondered what they were going through on Mesogog's Island. Back on the island, Tommy and Kimberly were in the cell. They were sitting on a stool. Their backs were facing each other and they had chains wrapped around them.

"Do you thing the kids made it out okay?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I am sure they did," answered Tommy.

"You had the chance to leave with them," stated Kimberly. "Don't you realize that we may be trapped here for a while."

"Kim, I didn't want to leave," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, that was a foolish decision," replied Kimberly. "Do you realize what you'll be facing?"

"I realized that I'd be in for a lot," answered Tommy. " Kim, I did want to leave."

"Well, then why didn't you?" asked Kimberly.

"I refused to leave without you," answered Tommy. "You would have made the same choice."

"It's true, I would have decided to remain behind, if you couldn't leave with me," replied Kimberly.

Kimberly noticed a several hair pins were in her lap. The twisted bun, had came undone. She was able to reach the lock on the chains. She started picking the lock. Tommy told her it would never work. But, he was surprised when he heard a click and the heard the chains hit the floor. Kimberly walked over to the door and began to try to unlock the door. She was able to open the door.

"Let's find our clothes and change," suggested Tommy.

"You don't have to look far," answered Kimberly. "They are hanging up in the closet that is next to this chamber."

They went into the closet and changed back into their clothes that they wore at the winter formal. They began to hear an alarm. Tommy realized that the lab was on self-destruct mode. He grabbed Kim and they ran out of the lab; they continued running until they reached the cliff.

"We don't have any where to go!" cried Kimberly.

"We're going to have to jump into the river!" shouted Tommy.

Before she could save anything else, Tommy jumped over the cliff and they fell into the water. They came up to the surface and Tommy noticed that there was land near by. They started swimming towards the land.

Back in New York, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were watching TV. They saw a news flash come on TV. It looked like an unfamiliar place had exploded. The kids realized it was Mesogog's Island.

"Do you think Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy escaped?" asked Maya.

"I'm sure they did," answered Riley. " Let's go down to the lab to try to see if we can get a location on them and open a portal."

Riley went to Auggie's room and told Auggie to come with them. She made sure he had his morpher. Once Riley had Auggie, they went down to the basement. Cory had meetings at school all day. Topanga was at work. It was early Saturday morning and they had time get back before anyone knew what happened. She left a note on the table. Saying that all of them were down in the lab.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly made it to the land. Their clothes were ruined. Kimberly's dress had big tear in. Tommy's clothes had many holes and tears.

"Kim, we're going to need to some new clothes," said Tommy.

"There isn't any place to purchase them," answered Kimberly. " And there isn't a place to buy any clothes."

Tommy pointed out that there was a building near by. They entered the building and saw it was a clothes store. A sales lady came up to them. She seemed to look familiar. She pointed out that they needed clothes.

"We don't have money to purchase them," answered Tommy.

"It's on the house," stated the sales woman. "I have something that will interest you."

They followed her to the back of the store. She gave Tommy a pair black shorts. She gave Kimberly a pink one piece suit. The sales person demanded that they went to the dressing room. They both went and changed. After they changed they noticed they noticed that they were at training center. And the sales person was Elsa in disguise.


	18. Locating The Olivers

Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie went down to the lab. Farkle agreed to try to find Tommy and Kimberly's location, since he knew a lot about computers. He turned the scanners and monitors on.

"What are we doing?" asked Auggie.

"We are looking for Maya's aunt and uncle. We know they escaped the island, but we don't know where they are," answered Riley.

"Can we find them?" asked Auggie. "What if our parents and Katy find out?"

"We will take care of it," answered Riley.

"Riley, do you think they are okay?" asked Maya.

"I hope so," answered Riley. "You have to remember Tommy is really strong. He is one of the best rangers ever."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were at Elsa's training camp. In the training camp there was a huge pool. It was had a huge fence all around the training camp. Elsa took Tommy and Kimberly's morphers and communicators away. She locked them in a safe. She decided that She didn't like Kimberly's one piece suits, so she made her change in a pink bikini.

"What do you want Elsa?" asked Tommy.

"I am tired of our plans always failing!" snapped Elsa. "We work hard on creating monster and planning attacks on the rangers. So I want to know how hard it is to come up with the plans!"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kimberly.

"You were going to be a strict coach, when you were coaching the swim team," answered Elsa. "So I wanted to turn the tables on you. The both of you are going to start swimming laps in the pool, until I say you can quit."

Tommy and Kimberly got in the pool and started swimming the laps. Elsa was getting enjoyment out of it. Finally, she was able to do something right. She had the famous Dr. Tommy Oliver where she wanted him. Elsa saw they were getting tired and were stopping to rest.

"No taking breaks without permission!" shouted Elsa.

Tommy and Kimberly started swimming the laps again. Elsa watched them swim the laps until it got late at night. She realized it was getting late and she needed to get them in underground cells. She told them they could stop. Both of them got out of the pool and followed her to the underground cells. They walked down the stairs until they reached a dark and damp room with four to five cells.

Elsa unlocked one of the cells and told Tommy and Kimberly to go into the cell. They walked into the cell. Tommy noticed that the cell was empty. There was nothing in there. Elsa slammed the door behind them.

"Are you going to give us any pillows or blankets?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Elsa.

"What about a towel to dry off or some dry clothes?" asked Kimberly.

"No you aren't getting a towel and you are going to stay in your training clothes full time!" declared Elsa.

They watched Elsa get an air mattress and sleeping bag. Elsa placed her air mattress facing their cell. Tommy and Kimberly sat down on the stone floor.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Farkle was able to get an image on the viewing global. All of the kids looked at the viewing global. They saw how Tommy and Kimberly were dressed and the cell they were in.

"Why are they dressed like they are ready to go to the pool?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," answered Farkle. "That's a good question. Maybe, she's putting them through some harsh training or something."

"Should we go back up the apartment?" asked Auggie.

"We should try to get a location," answered Lucas. "But, it is late. We are close to finding them."

"I think we should work in shifts," suggested Maya. "We'll text our parents and say we are down here tonight."

"They are going to want to know why?" asked Riley.

"Why don't we go get some clothes," suggested Maya. "We've already got air mattresses and sleeping bags down here. And we've got a bathroom down here. We can get our showers down here. We've also got hygiene items down here."

They went and got what they needed for the night and went back to the lab. Riley left a note for her parents saying that they'd be in the lab. They got out the air mattress' and sleeping bags. They decided that they'd take shifts watching the monitors. Farkle agreed to go first. Around 11:00, Farkle woke up Riley so she could take her shift. Riley had to watch the screens, monitors, and viewing global for the next three hours. Riley noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were sleeping in their cell.

Riley accidently fell asleep for an hour. Lucas woke her up, when it was time for him to take his shift.

"Wake up," stated Lucas. "You've got to see this."

Riley woke up. All of the others were gathered around the screen. Elsa was trying to make Tommy and Kimberly fight each other, but they refused. They all knew Elsa wasn't going to be easy on them.

"Riley, what can we do?" asked Auggie.

"We are going to go rescue them as soon as we can," answered Riley.

Riley saw Maya was shaking. She knew it was hard on Maya. Maya made an excuse to go get a smoothie. Riley knew better, than that. Maya had been her best friend for years. A few minutes after Maya, left Riley said that she need to go get something from her bedroom. She walked up the stairs and was standing in Topanga's shop. Katy was in there.

"Riley, Maya told me that she left her computer up in your room last night," stated Katy. "She said all of you are in the lab doing a project. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Katy, everything is fine. I didn't tell Maya where her laptop was located," lied Riley. " I am going to my room to tell her where it is."

Katy seemed to buy Riley's lie. Without making any stops, Riley went up to the apartments. She knew exactly where Maya was. Maya wasn't in the Matthews apartment, but she was in Tommy and Kimberly's apartment. She knocked on the door. No one came to the door. Riley tried to open the door. The door was unlocked and Riley went inside. She figured that Maya had a key to her aunt and uncle's apartment.

When Riley walked in, she noticed that they living room was painted green. It had a green carpet, a green couch, and a green arm chair. Maya wasn't in there. She walked through the apartment. The kitchen had red and white wall paper. Tommy and Kimberly had a nice table and there were five chairs around the tables.

"Maya!" called Riley.

Maya didn't answer. Riley walked through the apartment some more. She passed by the bathroom. It was painted pink. It had pink bath towels, a pink mat, pink wash clothes etc. Riley walked down the hall. There were three bed rooms. They all looked the same. The rooms were had black and white checked wall paper. There were queen size beds in each room. All of the bedspreads were a light shade of green and they had pink and red flowers printed on them. Riley realized that the rooms where green, white, red, black, and pink because those were Tommy and Kimberly's ranger colors.

"Maya!" called Riley. "Maya, I know you are hear."

She heard a door close. She knew Maya was in one of the bedrooms. She walked into the two guest rooms, everything was in place. But, the two closets were empty and they were open. Riley knew Maya was in her aunt and uncle's room. She walked into Tommy and Kimberly's bedroom. Everything was in place. She noticed that they had pictures hang on the wall. Some where when they were still in high school, others were with their team mates (in their younger days). She noticed that they had their wedding picture on the dresser. Then Riley noticed that they had another set of photos on the wall. Riley looked at those pictures. One of the pictures was of Tommy and Kimberly holding Maya (when she was first born). She saw a picture of Katy and Maya with Tommy and Kimberly a few years ago around Christmas. She saw a picture of Katy and Maya at their wedding. Maya was still a baby in that picture. Then Riley noticed a picture that there was picture of her, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Auggie, and the Olivers.

Riley turned around to see where the closet was. It was right next to their bed. But, it was closed. Riley opened it and saw all of Tommy and Kimberly's clothes hanging in the closet. She saw two black boots in the closet. Riley knew Maya was in the closet.

"Maya, I know you are in here," stated Riley.

Maya didn't respond. She got down and the floor and crawled into the closet. Maya was sitting on the floor in tears. Riley took a seat by Maya.

"I should have known, that you'd know where to find me," sobbed Maya.

"Yes, I had an idea where you'd be," admitted Riley. "What is wrong with you?"

"First my father leaves," answered Maya." Now my aunt and uncle are missing."

"We will find them," reassured Riley. "I guess it was hard on you to see what was on the viewing globe."

"What is going to happen to Uncle Tommy? You know how he gets over Aunt Kimberly," said Maya.

"I don't know, but we will find them," answered Riley.

"They are going through a hard time. Elsa must have found out how strict Aunt Kimberly was going to be on us," declared Maya. "Aunt Kimberly would only do work outs. You heard uncle Tommy. She went to the pool everyday and swam laps for hours and practiced gymnastics all the is using it against them. You remember how strict Aunt Kimberly was when she picked out our uniforms for the swim team. She picked the sweat suits that were tight and itchy and we didn't have a say. You know what else she did in the mall that day."

"Yes, it hard to forget," admitted Riley. "But, we will go to them. Hopefully, the boys have found them."

Maya got out of the closet and followed Riley back to the lab. The boys were still trying to open a portal. But they couldn't get the location yet. Riley hoped for Maya's sake that it wouldn't be much longer.


	19. Elsa's Camp

After Tommy and Kimberly refused to fight each other, Elsa got more aggressive. When they refused to fight each other in combat, Elsa made them swim laps in the pool until it got dark. They were really tired when they got out of the pool. They followed her down to the stairs to the underground cellar where the cells where at.

"I've got some new arrangements starting tonight," declared Elsa. I want the black ranger in the first cell. And I want the pink ranger in the second cell."

"Why do you want us in separate cells?" questioned Kimberly.

"You wouldn't fight each other and do what I asked," answered Elsa. "I know that you two will try to escape. If you are in two separate cells, I can keep watch on you better."

Neither one of them argued with Elsa. They each went into a separate cell, and Elsa locked both of the doors. She got out her air mattress and sleeping bag and placed it where she could keep watch on the two rangers. Tommy took a seat on the floor. His shorts were still soaking wet. He wondered about Kimberly. She probably had it harder than he did, since Elsa had Kimberly in the bikini. She was probably more miserable than he was, because she didn't have much clothing against her skin. Both Tommy and Kimberly sat wide awake in their cells, until the eventually feel asleep after midnight.

At 5:00 AM, Elsa woke them both up. They followed her up to the camp ground. She made them swim laps in the pool, like she did for the past few days. But, she noticed they weren't swimming as fast. In fact she noticed they were really slow. She demanded to know why. They both told her that they were tired and needed more rest. Elsa wanted to please Mesogog, when he found about her having two of the rangers. So she gave them each a small bottle of water and a banana. After they ate, she made them continue to swim laps in the pool. Kimberly grew weaker and wasn't able to swim much longer. Tommy had to help her out of the pool.

"Elsa, can we have a break?" asked Tommy. "We are both tired and have done everything you have asked."

"You didn't fight each other!" remarked Elsa.

"Elsa, I can't fight her," declared Tommy. "Please give her a break. Kim needs some rest. She needs to be somewhere warm. The past two nights it is has been really cold in the cells."

Elsa had an idea. She knew Tommy would do what ever she asked if it involved Kimberly. She had lawn chair infront of the pool and a tanning bed.

"Dr. Oliver, I'll make you a deal," lied Elsa. "If you agree to do extra laps in the pool, I'll let the pink ranger rest. I'll take her to the hot tube for a few hours. Then I'll let her rest on one of the lawn chairs for the remainder of the day."

"Deal," answered Tommy.

Elsa led Kimberly to the hot tube and let her stay in it for three hours. After she got out of the hot tube, Elsa led her to one of the lawn chairs. Kimberly laid down and fell asleep, for several hours. It was a hot day and Elsa didn't give her any sun screen, so Kimberly ended up getting a sunburn. When it got dark, Elsa woke Kimberly up. Kimberly felt sore all over. She noticed that she didn't put on any sun screen on. Kimberly followed Elsa back down to the under ground cells. Tommy was already in his cell, sound asleep. Elsa opened the door to Kimberly's cell and Kimberly walked into her cell. She heard Elsa shut the door behind her.

Elsa got her air mattress and sleeping bag out and fell asleep. Kimberly felt sore all over. She hated her clothes that she had to wear and she hated that Elsa was keeping her and Tommy apart. Kimberly decided that she was going to ask Elsa for new clothes the following day.

Back at the lab, the kids were very close to finding Tommy and Kimberly. An image appeared on the viewing globe. They saw the condition that Tommy and Kim were in. Riley felt Maya shake when she saw Kimberly's sunburn.

"Farkle and I have decided that we are going to spend the rest of the day finding their location," declared Lucas. "Today, I want everyone to back their bags of what they want to take with them on this mission. We are going to leave tomorrow."

Maya asked Riley if she'd go to the mall with her to buy some sun screen and other items to treat Kimberly's sun burn. Riley agreed to go. They went to the mall and bought first aide equipment and items to treat sunburns.

"Hey, Riley, do care if go shopping a little more?" asked Maya.

"What to do want to buy?" asked Maya.

"We saw the condition my aunt and uncle are in. I was wondering if we could go buy Aunt Kimberly a new outfit?" asked Maya. "You know that she is into fashion. When we finally find them, we can take her a change of clothes."

"I don't see why not," answered Riley. "We can buy your Uncle Tommy a new outfit too."

The girls went to several clothing stores. First, they went to Sears. When they were shopping at sears they bought Tommy a pair of jeans, and a black tee, and a tan flannel shirt. Riley and Maya walked around the store to see what they could find for Kimberly.

"Remember, we are going to buy something that won't irate her skin," reminded Maya.

"Maya, know that. We are just going to try to find some clothes with soft material," replied Riley. "I know what is like to have sun burn. But, Kimberly has a sunburn all over her body. This may take us a while."

They walked around Sears and couldn't find anything. They paid for Tommy's clothes and left. Riley suggested that they went to Old Navy. They had to walk to a different section of the mall, since OldNavy wasn't in the same hall as Sears. When they walked into Old Navy, they started walking around to see what they could find for Kimberly. Maya saw a mini skirt. It was made of soft material. The skirt was pink floral. She showed it to Riley. Riley also saw the skirt and they bought it. They walked out of Old Navy, and the walked to the Gap store. Riley and Maya both saw shirt that they thought would be perfect for Kimberly. It was a white grosgrain sleeveless top.

Riley thought about buying Kimberly a sweater, so after they paid for the top, they went back to Sears. When they walked back into Sears, they went to go look for sweaters. Maya saw Charter Club Sequined Floral Print Cardigan Sweater. It was white with pink, yellow, and purple flowers. Riley and Maya went and paid for the sweater. They went to the shoes store to buy some shoes. They bought Tommy black tennis shoes and black socks. Maya saw a pair of pink socks and a pair of white sandals.

After they checked out, they went back to the Matthews' apartment to pack a bag. Maya already a duffle bag at there, since Katy had to work early shifts in the morning. Riley got out her purple back pack and packed a pair of jeans, a purple tee, a grey sweater with purple stripes, hygiene items, and an emergency blanket. Maya had her yellow back pack in her duffle. She pulled it out and packed a pair of jeans, a yellow tee, a grey sweater with yellow polka dots, hygiene items, an emergency blanket, and the clothes that they bought Tommy and Kimberly.

The left Riley's room with the stuff that they were going to take. Topanga already had Auggie stuff packed in a green back pack. She handed it to Riley. Topanga told them to be careful.

"Mom, does Katy know about you know?" asked Riley.

"Yes, I told her," answered Topanga. "She took it okay. She said she realizes that you and your friends will go after Tommy and Kim."


	20. The Mission

Riley and Maya put their back packs on. Riley carried Auggie's bag down to the lab. Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie were still in the lab. The were watching the viewing globe.

"So, have you found the location?" asked Maya.

"Just about," answered Farkle. " Maya, we are leaving first thing in the morning."

"Have you learned anything?" asked Maya.

"You could say that?" answered Lucas.

"What is it?" asked Maya.

"They are at training camp," replied Farkle.

"What are they doing?" asked Maya. "Where's my uncle? I don't see him any where on the view globe."

"He left," answered Auggie. "We saw the whole the thing."

"Auggie, shut up!" begged Farkle. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Maya.

"Elsa tricked into thinking that Kim went through a dark portal. Elsa opened it and he went through it," answered Auggie. " Kimberly is still there. She was fighting an evil clone of herself. We have a portal up to the camp."

"We told you not to say anything until tomorrow morning!" replied Lucas.

"That's it, I'm going!" shouted Maya.

She grabbed her things and ran through the portal. It was closing behind her. Riley told the boys that she was going with Maya and to follow them later on. She used her super speed to get through the portal. The portal closed.

"I think we are going to have to open another portal," stated Auggie.

Riley made it through the portal. Maya was standing in front of a huge fence. It was imposable to climb. Maya began to walk around to find a way into the camp.

"Maya, I don't know how are going to get in there," confessed Riley. "We can't climb it!"

"What can we do?" asked Maya.

"We can look for a weak spot in the fence and try to cut through it," suggested Riley.

"Hurry, I can hear Aunt Kimberly talking with Elsa," answered Maya.

Riley grabbed Maya and they hid behind the bushes. They watched Kimberly and Elsa. Kimberly was complaining about her clothes. She wanted something different, but Elsa told her she was going to stay in the clothes she was wearing.

"What is she wearing?" whispered Riley.

"A black tube top and a black short skirt," answered Maya. "She still has the sun burn and it's all over her."

"How does she look?" asked Riley.

"She's very weak," answered Maya. "I think she was too weak to fight her evil clone. She is standing by the pool."

Riley and Maya moved to closer to get a better view. Kimberly was standing against the fence. Elsa was standing in front of her.

"What do you think she's going to do?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," answered Riley. "If we remain quiet, maybe we can hear more."

The girls remained behind the bushes. Riley kept watch to make sure they weren't in any danger of being seen.

"What happened to Tommy?" asked Kimberly.

"He left," answered Elsa.

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"It was over the letter you wrote all those years ago," lied Elsa.

"It's not true," shouted Kimberly.

The girls saw Elsa do magic, and Kimberly didn't say anything else. Riley and Maya remained in the bushes. Elsa kept insulting Kimberly; however, Kimberly remained quiet.

"What did she do?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," answered Riley. "Elsa did some type of magic to cause Kim to loose her voice."

"I'm going to help!" said Maya.

"You can't face Elsa alone," declared Riley.

" I guess you are right," admitted Maya.

Riley saw two figures coming. She looked around to see where they could go to. She saw a ladder next to the fence. It was leading up to a roof. Riley grabbed Maya's hand and they climbed the ladder. They were standing on the roof. Riley saw that there was a exit door in front of them. She realized it most likely would lead them down to the camp. They ducked down to stay out of sight.

Maya saw Zeltrax and Mesogog walk into the camp. The girls realized that they had keys to open the gates. They watched Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa continue to insult Kimberly. Maya pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"What did you do?" asked Riley.

"I texted Farkle and Lucas. I told them that we need help," answered Maya.

Meanwhile, back at the lab Farkle and Lucas heard their cells phones ring. They read Maya's text.

"Can we go?" asked Farkle.

"We've got a portal open, "answered Lucas. "I think it would be safe to go."

All three of the boys grabbed their back packs and went through the portal. They came out at a dark location. Lucas pulled out his flashlight.

"Auggie, stay close," ordered Farkle.

"Okay," answered Auggie.

They walked around the dark forest. It was empty and huge. The boys walked through the forest and saw a figure near by. Auggie took off running.

"Auggie, come back!" shouted Farkle.

Auggie still continued to run to the figure. He realized it was Tommy. Tommy had cuts and scrapes all over and he was passed out.

"It's okay," shouted Auggie.

Farkle and Lucas came running over to Auggie and Tommy. Farkle got out his first aide kit and Lucas got out his emergency blanket. Auggie tried to wake up Tommy.

"What happened to him? asked Auggie.

"I don't know," answered Lucas. "He looks hurt."

Auggie got out a bottle of water that he had in his back pack. He opened it and poured some water in Tommy mouth. It looked like he swallowed the water and he began to wake up.

"Lucas? Farkle? Auggie? What are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"We came to rescue you," answered Auggie. "Why are you here in this forest? How long have you been here?"

"About two days," answered Tommy.

"Why don't you have Kimberly with you?" asked Auggie.

"Elsa, told me that she escaped through a portal," answered Tommy. " I went to find her. But, she isn't here."

"Why were you passed out?" asked Auggie.

"I don't remember?" admitted Tommy. "I remember seeing Zedd and Rita. When Kim and I were first rangers, we used to fight them all the time."

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Riley and Maya were still on the roof. Luckily, the roof had edges around it, so they were fenced in. The girls weren't worried about being caught. They were still watching the scene.

"Riley, where do you think the boys are?" asked Maya.

"I don't know, they should've been here by now," answered Riley.

"Try to text one of them," declared Maya. "We need help!"

"I'm doing already starting to text them," answered Riley.

"Can't you do it any faster?" begged Maya." They are insulting Aunt Kimberly, over a letter she sent my uncle many years ago."

"I'm texting as fast as I can," responded Riley. "I've heard everything that they've said. I have not missed anything."

"Yes, you have!" declared Maya. " While you've been text they been opening portals and showing her things from the past."

"What?" asked Riley. "Have you seen any of it?"

"Yes, I've been watching it the whole time. The day she wrote that letter and the day she mailed it," answered Maya. "And the day Uncle Tommy got the letter."

"Have I missed anything?" asked Riley.

"No, but here is something you need to see!" demanded Maya.

They stayed out of sight and watched the scene. The Zeo rangers were in the juice bar and youth center. Tommy was lifting weights. Ernie walked over to the rangers and said Tommy got a letter from Kimberly. Tommy asked Adam to read the letter. Adam read the letter. When he got the point about Kim meeting someone else, he suggested that Tommy finished reading the letter at another time. But, he took the letter and finished reading it. He got up and left and the juice bar. Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax also showed her a vision of Tommy crying at the lake.

"That's too much," cried Maya.

"Wait Maya there's more," declared Riley.

Zeltrax, Mesogog and Elsa showed Kim visions of Tommy meeting Heather, and Kat sitting up a dinner for Tommy and Heather. But, Tommy and Kat ended up sharing the dinner and danced. They also showed visions of Tommy and Kat together.

"How's she taking it," asked Maya.

"You aren't watching?" asked Riley.

"I stopped watching after seeing uncle Tommy crying at the lake," admitted Maya. "It was too much for me."

"Maya, they have her standing against the fence, she isn't moving!" declared Riley. "They've probably got her in a daze or something."

"Finish the text!" begged Maya.

"Okay, I just sent it," answered Riley.


	21. Riley's Message

The boys were still with Tommy in the dark forest. They were cleaning his cuts and scrapes. Lucas and Farkle heard their cell phones vibrate.

"It's probably from the girls," stated Lucas.

He pulled out his cell phone and Riley's name and number showed up on his phone.

"Farkle, you got the same message," declared Lucas. "I'll read her text."

Lucas started to read the message.

 _Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie,_

 _Where are you at? You should have been here by now. Maya and I hope you are okay. The portal that we went through came out at the tranning camp that Tommy and Kimberly were at. Maya and I have stayed out of sight. First we hid in bushes, then we saw people coming, so we climbed up a ladder that lead to the top of a building. We are on the roof. But, it has sides all around it. There is an exit door, on this roof. We are afraid to try finding out where it leads to. So, we are going to be on this roof for awhile._

 _Riley and Maya_

"Did she say anything else?" asked Tommy.

Lucas and Farkle heard there phones vibrate in there pockets.

"It's another text," declared Farkle. "Can I read it this time?"

"Yes go ahead," answered Lucas.

Farkle started to the text message.

 _Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie,_

 _It's Riley again. Kimberly is still here at the camp. It turns out that Elsa tricked Tommy. She told him that Kim went through a portal and he went after her. I don't know where Tommy is now. But, Elsa has told Kim, that Tommy left her because of the letter she wrote him years ago. We've been watching Kimberly. She's dressed in a black low cut tube top and a black short skirt. Elsa did some type of magic to prevent Kimberly from speaking. We got up on the roof when we saw Zeltrax and Mesogog coming. They've been insulting her. And they've been showing her images of the day that she wrote the letter, the day she sent the letter, Tommy crying at the lake, Tommy meeting Heather, the dinner that Kat sat up for Tommy and Heather, images of Tommy when he dated Kat. We don't know what to do. If you have already found Tommy or find him, get back with us._

 _Riley and Maya_

Lucas texted Riley back. Meanwhile, back at the camp, Riley and Maya were still watching Kimberly. Riley heard her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out.

"It's a text from Lucas," declared Riley.

"What does he say?" asked Maya.

Riley started reading the message.

 _Riley and Maya,_

 _Farkle, Auggie, and I made it through a portal. We came out at a dark forest. We found Tommy. He had been wondering through the forest for two days. We've been treating his cuts and scrapes._

 _Lucas_

"I'm glad that they found Uncle Tommy," stated Maya. "I hope is doing okay."

"Maya, my cell phone just vibrated. I got another text, but this time it's for you," answered Riley. "It's your uncle. I'll let you read his message."

Maya started to read the message.

 _Maya,_

 _I don't have my morpher or communicator. Neither does took them when Kim and I got there. I left my cell phone back at the apartment. Farkle is letting me use his phone to text you. I'm glad you both are safe. I've been looking for your aunt for two days, but the boys told me that she's still at the camp. We have no idea about to return to the camp ground. Please keep an eye on her. If you hear something about how to reach the camp or any news text us._

 _Uncle Tommy_

"He seems to be handling it okay," whispered Riley.

"I just heard something," declared Maya. "Be quit."

"My lord, I've heard that they rangers are close by. The boys are with Dr. Oliver and the girls are close by," declared Mesogog.

"That doesn't matter," answered Mesogog. "We can still get ."

Riley and Maya saw Mesogog open up a portal. They saw Tommy,Farkle, Lucas and Auggie on the other side. The girls heard Mesogog give Tommy 24 hours to return and to meet him at the top of island. The portal closed.

"Maya, remain quiet," ordered Riley. " I hear Mesogog talking."

"They won't make it, because the portal only opens at the end of the forest every 12 hours," declared Mesogog. "They missed the first one, by two hours . It will open again 4:00 PM."

"Where is the end of the forest?" asked Zeltrax.

"Not far from where they boys and are at now," answered Mesogog. "They only have to go back about four miles."

Back in the forest, the boys were trying help Tommy figure out where the portal was. Lucas felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and read it.

 _Lucas,_

 _We just heard that the portal only opens at the end of the forest every 12 hours. You just missed the portal. It won't open until 4:00 PM. You've got 10 hours to make it here. You have to walk back four will watch everything."_

 _Riley_

"Well that is nice to know," declared Auggie. "At least we know where to go."

"Auggie, it's dangerous," declared Tommy.

"Mr. Oliver, what else can we do?" asked Auggie.

"Nothing," answered Tommy. "We will have to go back four miles and wait for the portal to open."

Riley and Maya waited for Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa to leave. Only Mesogog and Zeltrax went inside. Elsa was still outside with Kimberly.

"Riley, what can we do?" asked Maya.

"We have to wait," answered Riley.

Riley heard her cell phone vibrate. Lucas had just texted her and told her that Auggie found a portal and went through it.

"Great, now Auggie's out there! He's probably trying to have fun!" remarked Maya.

"I don't know Maya, Auggie is really smart and he probably knew what he was doing," answered Riley.

Meanwhile, Auggie came out at the top of the mountain. He saw a waterfall and he saw that the current was really fast. Auggie sat down and waited. He had no idea that Lucas and Farkle were wondering where he went and how they'd explain the situation with Riley.


	22. Auggie in Action

Auggie wondered why didn't the others follow him, when the portal opened. He knew there was a reason why he went through it. Maybe it was to help the others out? He took a seat on the ground and enjoyed watching the view.

In the meantime, Riley wondered how they could make it to the boys without being seen. They knew that the villains' knew that they were close by. Riley knew that she could use her super speed in an emergency. But, she knew that Elsa was still on the training grounds with Kimberly. Zeltrax and Mesogog were inside.

"Riley, why don't we go through the door?" asked Maya.

"We don't know where it will come out at," answered Riley. "If we climb down the ladder, we will risk being seen."

Maya continued to watch Kimberly and Elsa. She noticed that Kimberly had remained in the same position for the past several hours.

"Riley, Aunt Kimberly hasn't moved a muscle since she saw those images!" said Maya.

"She looks like she's passed out," answered Riley. "Quiet, I hear something."

Mesogog and Zeltrax came back outside. Maya saw Elsa pick up Kimberly and followed Zeltrax and Mesogog through a portal. Riley thought it was okay for them to get down, so they climbed down the ladder.

"Where do we start?" asked Maya.

"I see there's a dark forest close by," responded Riley. "I guess that is where we start. I hope Auggie is okay."

Back at the top of the island, Auggie saw a portal open. He quickly got up and hid behind some bushes. Auggie was hoping it would be his friends, but it turned out it was the villians' and Maya's aunt. He wondered why Maya's aunt was sleeping. Auggie knew that he couldn't use his communicator to contact anyone, because he'd be caught. All he could do was sit and wait. He wearing a watch, he looked to see what time it was. It was 2:00 PM. The other rangers were running out of time.

He stayed where he was at and watched the villians. He kept a look on his watch. Only five mintues remained. He saw a portal open. Several people were coming through the portal. It was Riley and the others. Riley, Maya, and Tommy were running towards the Kim.

"You're two minutes late," declared Elsa.

Auggie continued to watch his sister, Maya, and Tommy talk with Mesogog. He saw Elsa pushing Kimberly towards the edge.

"Look at Elsa!" screamed Auggie.

They all looked as Kimberly feel over the cliff. Tommy jumped down into the stream. Auggie ran towards Riley and Maya. They were watching Tommy trying to reach Kimberly.

"Is he going to make it?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," answered Riley. "The current is moving too fast."

Auggie pulled out his morpher and morphed into the green ranger. He jumped down into the stream. Riley watched as Auggie was swimming at fast pace. He really could swim as at fast pace after all.

"What is he doing?" asked Maya.

"He's saving your aunt and uncle," answered Riley. "His special ability is being able to swim at a fast pace."

They watched as Auggie was able to catch up to Tommy and Kimberly and get them to safety. They were at the edge of the stream. The boys followed Riley and Maya down the hill. All of them stopped when they saw Auggie with Maya's aunt and uncle.

"Uncle Tommy, is she going to be okay," cried Maya.

"I think so," answered Tommy. "We need to get to the lab."

They saw a portal open up and all of them quickly ran to it. All of them were back in the lab. Tommy laid Kim on the table and they put monitors on her.

"Uncle Tommy, I got you some clothes to change into," answered Maya.

Tommy went into the bathroom to get a shower and change. He came out in the clothes that she bought him.

"How is she?" asked Riley.

"I don't know," answered Tommy.

"She was out of it for a while," replied Maya. "Uncle Tommy, we bought aunt Kimberly some clothes and we bought some item to treat her sun burn and cuts."

"Thanks Maya," answered Tommy. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

They started cleaning Kimberly up and treating her sun burn. Maya went up stairs to go get Katy. Katy came down quickly.

"How is she?" asked Katy.

"I don't know, she's been out of it for awhile," answered Tommy.

They noticed it was getting late, Tommy and Katy made the boys go up to the Matthews apartment. However, they let Maya and Riley stay. Maya noticed Kim was beginning to wake up. They noticed Kimberly looked really mad. Katy and the girls went up stairs.

"Why'd we leave them?" asked Maya.

"Your aunt, may not be in the best mood!" replied Katy.

"I can hear her screaming at your uncle," interrupted Riley.

They all got quiet and heard Kimberly screaming at Tommy. She demanded to know why he left without her and why she saw him with Kat. Maya went back down the stairs.

"Katy, does she know what she's doing?" asked Riley.

"I hope so," added Katy.

They could hear Maya yelling at her aunt.

"Aunt Kimberly, Uncle Tommy didn't go off and leave you! Elsa told him you left without him. He went to find you. Elsa lied to you," explained Maya.

"How do you know?" shouted Kimberly.

"Riley and I were there when Elsa started insulting you," answered Maya.

"Why didn't you do anything?" shouted Kimberly.

"We couldn't," answered Maya. "We couldn't risk being caught be Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog. Those visions you saw was from the past. None of it was true."

Katy went back down stairs to the lab. Riley waited in the shop. Topanga came down to the shop.

"Mom!" gasped Riley.

"I heard what Auggie did," answered Topanga. "I'm so proud!"

"Kimberly's mad as heck," cried Riley.

"I know," answered Topanga. "I was coming to the lab to get you, and I heard screaming. Riley, let's go back up to the apartment."

Riley followed her mother to the Matthews apartment. Auggie was already in bed asleep. Riley couldn't sleep, so Cory sat up with her. Topanga went into Auggie's room.

"Dad, do you think they are okay?" asked Riley.

"I hope so Riley," answered Cory. "Sounds like Kim is really mad at Tommy."

"He didn't do anything," replied Riley.

"I know," answered Cory. "But, she doesn't know the whole story. I wonder how Tommy is taking this. When she was taken at the winter formal, Tommy almost went crazy."

"I remember the text messages regarding that issue," answered Riley.


	23. Farkle's Secret

Riley continued to sit up with her father, it passed midnight. Topanga was still in Auggie's room.

"You still can't sleep?" asked Cory.

"No," answered Riley. "I'm worried about Maya. This has been hard on her."

Riley heard her cell phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed that Farkle sent him a text. She read it. She was relieved and shocked at the same time.

"What did Farkle say?" asked Cory.

"His father used to be Mesogog," answered Riley. "He has known for awhile, but he never told anyone for a long time. He finally told Lucas. They had been working on a potion for a long time to help his father. They just gave Minkus the potion and he can't turn into Mesogog any more."

"Well, that's one villain down," said Cory.

"Yeah, but we've got two more to beat," replied Riley. "Elsa and Zeltrax are horrible. You know that Elsa is Mrs. Sweetwater."

"I do," responded Cory. "Auggie told us at the winter formal."

"Zeltrax is a Terrance Smith that Tommy used to work with," added Riley.

Topanga came into the living room. She took a seat on the coach by Cory and Riley. Auggie finally fell asleep. He had been telling Topanga how helped out Maya's aunt and uncle. She took Riley into her bed room.

"I'm not tired mom," stated Riley.

"Try to get some sleep," suggested Topanga. "You've had a lot of excitement and need your rest."

Riley didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. She kicked off her shoes and crawled in her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Topanga turned off the light and shut the door. She went back into the living room with Cory.

"Riley's finally sleeping," whispered Topanga.

"That is good. Topanga, do you think Maya and Katy are okay?" asked Cory. "They are really close to Tommy and Kim."

"If they need us, they will call," answered Topanga. "According to what I heard about them, Kim still has guilt feeling about the dear john letter she wrote to Tommy 20 years ago."

"I got a letter from Lauren," remarked Cory. "Look what it did to us."

"But you didn't write the letter," reminded Topanga. "Lauren did. Remember when we got our time capsule out last year, I put the letter in there."

"You don't have to remind me," replied Cory. "I remember when I saw it I was shocked. But, I felt better when you shredded the letter."

"That's it?!" gasped Topanga.

"What!?" questioned Cory.

"Maybe Tommy still has it," hinted Topanga. "If it does, maybe it will finally lay at rest, if he shreds it in front of her."

"That is an idea," suggested Cory.

"I'll go down to the lab and make that suggestion," replied Topanga.

She noticed that Cory had fallen asleep on the couch. Topanga went to hers and Cory's bedroom to get her purse. After she got her purse, she quietly left the apartment. Auggie had been a wake for awhile. He got up and went into the living room. Auggie saw Cory had fallen asleep.

"Good, the coast is clear," whispered Auggie. "I can go to Riley's room."

He walked slowly to Riley's room. He slowly opened the door and shut it behind him. Auggie walked over to Riley's bed. Riley was sleeping.

"Riley, wake up," stated Auggie.

She woke up. Riley looked at her alarm clock by her bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. She saw Auggie in her room.

"Auggie, what are you doing in here?" asked Riley. "I thought you were asleep. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour," answered Auggie. "I heard mommy was going down to the lab. I heard her talk to daddy about that time capsule, they dug up. It had a letter a girl wrote to daddy, when he was younger. I heard her tell daddy about her shredding it. They thought maybe Mr. Oliver still had the letter, that Mrs. Oliver wrote to him all those years ago. They hope that he still has it so he can shred it in front of her."

"That's a good idea," added Riley.

"I heard Farkle's daddy was Mesogog," declared Auggie.

"When did you hear that?" gasped Riley.

"Mommy was in my room and we heard you read the text you got from Farkle. Lucas and Farkle had secretly been making a potion to help Mr. Minkus," admitted Auggie. "I heard you told daddy it worked. So, Mesogog's gone?"

"Yes, we still have to defeat Elsa and Zeltrax," answered Riley. "We know that Elsa is Mrs. Sweetwater and Zeltrax and Terrance Smith."

"Do you think they will still try to give us trouble?" asked Auggie. "Are they still after Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yes, I think he is still after Mr. Oliver. I think all of us can handle Elsa and Zeltrax!" reassured Riley.

She heard her bedroom door open. It was Topanga.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Topanga.

"I couldn't sleep," replied Auggie. "So I came to talk to Riley."

"It's okay," confirmed Riley. " There was a lot of stuff he didn't understand about the situation that the rangers are facing. So I filled him in."

"Is Tommy okay?" questioned Auggie.

"Everything is fine," added Topanga. "Maya and Katy helped him convince Kimberly to listen to him. Before you ask me if he had the letter, I'll answer the question. Yes, he still had the letter. And he shredded it right in front of her. All is well."

"How's Maya and Katy?" asked Riley.

"Tired," answered Topanga." They went to the Oliver's apartment to get some sleep."

"Are they still going back to school after the holidays?" asked Riley.

"Yes, but they wanted to have a reunion with the original rangers," replied Topanga. "They contacted Jason, Zach, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya. But, most of them are busy. Tanya is always on the road with her singing career, Katherine and Aisha are out of the country on a cruise. Jason and Zach are a head of the peace conference. They couldn't get away. Rocky and Adam have classes to teach at their karate studio. Billy is a college professor and several meeting before classes started back."

Meanwhile, Elsa and Zeltrax were hiding near the school talking. They talked about the rangers. Both of them wanted control since Mesogog was gone.

" has escaped again," declared Elsa.

"I have a plan," answered Zeltrax. " Put a lot of stress on the pink ranger to coach the swim team. They have their next match shortly after Christmas break."

"Sounds good," laughed Elsa.


	24. School Events

Maya was at Riley's the next morning. She talked about how her aunt and uncle were. Riley was relieved that every thing was okay.

"Aunt Kimberly says that she going to take us shopping after she gets done with her school meeting," stated Maya. "I'm just relieved that she isn't going to make us spend the next four days of our vacation training."

"I'm glad everything for Tommy is okay," added Riley.

Riley walked with Maya to the Olivers' apartment. She rang the door bell.

"Uncle Tommy, it's your favorite niece!" shouted Maya.

Her uncle opened the door. Maya noticed that Kimberly wasn't there.

"Where's Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya.

"She had a meeting at school with the other coaches," answered Tommy. "Come on in."

The girls walked into the apartment and took a seat on the couch. They noticed that he was wearing the clothes that they bought him at the mall.

"Your aunt is planning on taking you girls shopping," stated Tommy.

"Yeah, I know!" replied Riley.

"She should be coming back at any time," added Tommy.

The door opened and Kimberly came into the living room. She looked mad.

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"Mrs. Sweetwater says that I haven't been having enough practices!" snapped Kimberly. "We're going to school to practice before the match."

"I thought you were going to take us shopping?" gasped Maya.

"Change of plans," answered Kimberly. "Girls', go change your clothes."

Riley and Maya went back to the Matthews apartment. She walked past Tommy and went into the bed room, slamming the door behind her. Tommy walked into the room. Kimberly had already changed into her one piece suit. She was putting on her jacket and pants.

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"We need more practice," snapped Kimberly.

She threw him a sweat suit and pair of shorts and a tee.

"What's this for?" asked Tommy.

"You're going to help coach," yelled Kimberly.

He didn't question her, he changed into the clothes that she gave him. The girls came back to Olivers' apartment wearing their sweat suits. Farkle and Lucas were behind them. Once Kimberly had the all of the members of the team, she drove all of them to school. They took off their jackets and pants and got in the pool. Kimberly were making them swim laps for hours.

"Kim, you're making too much of this," gasped Tommy.

"Can you do any better?" asked Kimberly.

He didn't answer because he didn't want to argue with her.

Until the day of the swim match, Kimberly made them do a lot of training. On the day of the match, Kimberly had strict rules. Everyone had to stay after school to practice. Even though it wasn't until 6:00 PM. Kimberly made them practice for the next two hours. Tommy talked her into giving them an hour to rest.

"Kim, you're trying to hard," declared Tommy. "Why don't you go take a warm shower and relax in the hot tube."

She didn't answer him, but stormed off into the locker room. Kimberly grabbed her pink bathrobe and a towel. She threw her jacket, pants, and one piece suit out the door since she was mad. She got into the shower and took a shower. After Kimberly finished her shower, she realized that she had thrown her swimsuit out the door with her sweatsuit. Kimberly put on her pink bathrobe. She opened the bathroom door to get her suit. She was going to put it on before she went into the hot tube. When she opened the door, her clothes were gone. Kimberly knew she left them by the door before she went into the bathroom.

She slipped on her slippers and went outside the bathroom to look for her clothes. All of a sudden, Kimberly felt a hand cover her mouth and she couldn't move. She realized it was Zeltrax. Kimberly noticed Elsa was wearing her one piece suit and sweatsuit.

"Good job Zeltrax!" praised Elsa. "We have the pink ranger."

Kimberly tried to break free. But Zeltrax was holding her too tight. Elsa took on the appearance of Kimberly.

"Elsa, what should we do with her?" asked Zeltrax.

"Anywhere, as long as she can't expose who we are," answered Elsa.

"She'll escape," stated Zeltrax.

"That's why you have a plan!" yelled Elsa. "Just hold her still."

Kimberly struggled, but Zeltrax still had her held really tight. He held out Kimberly's wrists and Elsa wrapped rope around both her wrists. Zeltrax started to take her to a locker, but Elsa said the others would find her. He kept his hand over her mouth and held her tightly as he followed Elsa to the basement closet. Zeltrax threw her in the closet. and they shut the door behind her.

The girls' team started competing. Tommy noticed Kimberly had been gone for awhile. He went to the locker room. She wasn't in there. Tommy realized that he time to take a shower, since the boys were finished competing. He grabbed a white robe and a towel. laid his pants, jacket, tee, and shorts on the floor. He started taking a shower. When he finished up, he put on his white robe and stepped out. He noticed his sweatsuit, shorts, and tee shirt were gone.

He stepped out in the locker room. Elsa and Zeltrax were near by. They walked over to were Tommy was and did a surprise attack. Tommy felt Elsa grab his mouth and he couldn't move.

"We have something of yours," declared Zeltrax.

Elsa held out Tommy's wrists and Zeltrax wrapped robe around both of his wrists. He couldn't fight back.

"Take him down to the basement!" ordered Elsa.

Tommy struggled but couldn't get loose. They took him to the same closet that they had Kimberly in. She was surprised that they had Tommy. He rushed over to her.

"We have the black and pink ranger," declared Elsa. "Everything is prefect."

"What do you want!" demanded Tommy.

Zeltrax and Elsa didn't answer. Tommy noticed that both Elsa and Zeltrax were wrapping a cord around his and Kimberly's waists binding them. Then Zeltrax wrapped cord around their shoulders.

Tommy and Kimberly saw Elsa was holding their clothes that they were wearing before they took their showers. Zeltrax and Elsa walked out of the closet. Tommy and Kimberly were alone.

"How long do you think we will be here?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know, beautiful," admitted Tommy. "No one would hear us if we screamed. I guess we are on our own. We will figure something out."

"Tommy, if I was not so demanding, none of this would have happened," confessed Kimberly.

"Kim, it's not your fault," reassured Tommy. "You were scared of failure because of what took place down in Florida."

Meanwhile the swim match had finished and the kids were really excited. They had won the match. They had no idea that Tommy and Kimberly weren't there.


	25. In the Basement

Tommy and Kimberly remained in the basement closet for hours. They assumed no one knew they were gone.

"Tommy, I am sorry for everything that has happened," spoke Kimberly.

"It's not your fault," responded Tommy. "It's Elsa and Zeltrax's fault. Please don't feel this way. You saw me shred the letter."

"Topanga gave you the idea," remarked Kimberly.

"She did. I thought that you knew Cory and Topanga went through a letter situation. She didn't write the letter. A girl that Cory met on ski trip wrote him a letter. Topanga found it and it caused trouble between them. They broke up for awhile, but they worked things out like we did," responded Tommy. "Yes, your letter hurt. And the visions that Elsa showed you were true. But, I don't hurt over the letter any more."

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"We got back together," answered Tommy. "We worked things out and we got married. We've been married for 15 years."

Meanwhile, back at the Matthews apartment, the kids were having celebrating their latest victory. Maya had been quiet for awhile. Riley noticed that there was something wrong.

"Maya, let's go sit in the window," suggested Riley.

Maya got up and went into Riley's room. They sat in the window.

"I've noticed that there is something bothering you," stated Riley. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle promised to be here and they never came," admitted Riley. "Do you think they got to busy or forgot?"

"No," gasped Riley. "They love you too much. I did noticed that your aunt didn't come back after she went to the locker room. Then your uncle left the match for some reason."

"Wonder where they are?" asked Maya.

"We will go back to the school," declared Riley. "I'll have dad drive us back there."

Cory came into the room. He brought in two pieces of cake.

"I brought you some cake," said Cory.

"Dad, Maya isn't in the mood to celebrate. She wants to go back to school. We think that her Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy are still there," admitted Riley. "Could you drive us there."

"Sure, I noticed that something wasn't right. I will take you on one condition," responded Cory.

"What's that?" questioned Riley.

"The whole team doesn't go?" answered Cory. "I know this sounds stupid. But, it could be a trap. I want Lucas, and Farkle to stay here with Katy. You two can go, and we will bring Auggie. I am amazed with his special ability."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," cried Maya.

"You're welcome, Maya. We will leave in at 5:00 AM ," replied Cory. "All of the staff have to be at school for a meeting."

"On a Saturday?" asked Maya.

"Yes, on a Saturday," answered Cory. "Girls get some sleep."

Riley and Maya came back into the living room with their sleeping bags. They had already planned to have a sleep over. Even the adults camped out in the living room. Everyone was sound asleep, as soon as the lights were turned out. Four hours later, Maya woke up. She looked at her watch. It was 2:00 AM.

Maya couldn't sleep. She quietly got up and went into Riley's room. She grabbed her duffle bag and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Maya quietly turned on the shower and took a warm shower. After she finished her shower, she put on her yellow bathrobe and dried off. Maya unzipped her duffle. She knew it is was cold outside; so, she decided to dress in layers. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow tee shirt with lime green stripes. It had short sleeves. After she put on her shirt and jeans, she pulled out a navy shirt tee shirt with yellow stripes. That shirt had long sleeves. After she put on her navy tee shirt, she pulled out her yellow pullover. After she was dressed, she put on two pairs of socks and her brown boots. Maya brushed her teeth, and got out the hair drier. She turned it on as low as she could. After she dried her hair, she opened the door. Riley meet her. Riley was still in her pajamas and was had a pair of jeans, a light purple short sleeve tee, a dark purple long sleeve tee, and a light purple pullover.

"I know what you are doing," declared Riley. "You were planning on sneaking out. I am afraid I can't let you do that."

"What are you going to do about it?" remarked Maya.

"I should tell the adults," answered Riley. "But, I'm coming with you."

"Riley, it's cold outside. You'll have to dress in layers!" ordered Maya.

"I knew that," answered Riley.

"Please go back to my room and wait for me," ordered Riley. "I'm going to take my shower."

Maya went back to Riley's room and waited for Riley. Within five minutes, Riley had taken her shower. She hurried up and got dressed. She put her pajamas in the laundry basket, then she went back to her room. As soon as she got into her room, she got in her dresser drawer and pulled out two pairs of socks. After she put her socks on, she put on her black boots. Riley looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM.

"Okay, let's go back to the living room," stated Riley.

"Why are we going to go back?" questioned Maya.

"We have to get Auggie," replied Riley.

They heard a knock on the door. It opened. Topanga and Auggie entered the room.

"Mommy, I told you they were up to something," declared Auggie.

"I see," answered Topanga. "Auggie got up to go to the bathroom and he noticed you weren't in the living room. He woke me up. We suspected that you were going to sneak out."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Riley.

"I knew why you were going to sneak out," declared Topanga. "So I told Auggie to get his shower and change his clothes."

"Mom, it's cold out there," stated Riley. "He has to dress in layers."

"I've already done that," responded Auggie.

Riley noticed that he was wearing jeans, and a lime green polo, a green cable sweater, and he had on his dark green jacket. He was also wearing black boots.

"Who's taking us?" asked Riley.

"Your father," answered Topanga. "After Auggie woke me up, I knew that you'd following Maya. So I woke him up. He's in the shower and he's getting dressed to take you."

"Is everyone ready?"asked Cory.

He was wearing jeans, a navy dress shirt, a black blazer, and his black dress shoes. He was dressed like he was ready to go to school.

"When are we leaving?" asked Maya.

"Right now," answered Cory. "I've looked at the clock and it's 4:00 AM. We can be at school by 4:30 AM. Does everyone have their communicators and morphers?"

"Yes," answered all three of the kids.

Auggie, Riley, and Maya followed Cory out of the apartment and they got into his car. While he was driving them to school, he told them Topanga would be there by 6:30, incase they needed help. He said she'd be bringing Farkle and Lucas.


	26. Sneaking into School

Cory was driving Riley, Maya, and Auggie to the high school. It was still dark outside. He pulled into a McDonald's.

"Dad, why are we stopping at McDonald's?" asked Riley.

"I'm buying us breakfast, since we didn't eat before we left the apartment," replied Cory. "Let's get out of the car and go in."

"My aunt and uncle are still in the school! Wouldn't it be quicker to go through the drive through?" asked Maya.

"Maya, I am aware about the Olivers'! We are going into eat. I go to school to early, Mrs. Sweetwater will suspect something is up," answered Cory.

"Daddy, she's Elsa!" declared Auggie.

"I am aware of that, Auggie!" remarked Cory. "Let's get out of the car and go in."

The three kids and Cory went inside McDonald's. Cory told they kids to order what they wanted. Riley and Auggie ordered pancakes, Maya ordered a biscuit and a hash brown, and Cory ordered a sausage biscuit. After they got their food and orange juice, they sat down at a table in the back.

"Kids, I don't know how I am going to sneak you all in. There's camera's all over the place," declared Cory.

"You have nothing to worry about," remarked Auggie. "I found out that I have special ability besides swimming fast. I can turn invisible."

"When did this happen?" gasped Riley.

"When I saved Mrs. Oliver, after she fell into the river," answered Auggie.

"Okay, I don't have to worry about sneaking you all in," declared Cory. "When we get close to the school, I am going to park at Target."

"Mr. Matthews, it is across the street!" pointed out Maya. "Why not the school parking lot?"

"There are cameras in the school's parking lot. As soon as you get out of car, Auggie will have to use his invisibility ability to turn the three of you invisiable. We will be at school at 5:00 AM," declared Cory. "You will have to walk into school with me, because I will have to let you in. Once you are in, you will have to stay invisiable, for a little while. The secerity cameras are in my office. I can monitor them. Maya, do you have an idea about where your aunt and uncle are?"

"The last time I saw them, they were in room with the pool. They were going to the locker room," answered Maya. "They are some where in the gym, the locker room, or maybe some where else. I think there is a basement."

"There is," answered Cory. "You can't go down there with out a key," declared Cory.

He got out his keys and took one of his keys off the key chains. Then he got out a dinosaur key chain, he put the basement key on that key chain. Cory handed Riley the key chain.

"Riley,please take care of that key!" begged Cory.

"Don't worry, dad! I will take care off it!" promised Riley.

"When I get in my office, I am going to turn off the video cameras located in the gym areas," stated Cory. "If anyone notices, I'll tell them that they are messed up. We need new security cameras anyway."

After they finished eating, they got back in Cory's car and he drove them to Target. As soon as Maya and Riley got out of the car, they grabbed Auggie's hands. He made the three of them locked up the car and they walked across the street. Several of the teachers were already at school. Cory took out his keys and unlocked the door. The kids followed Cory into his office. He turned all of the camera's in gym's location off.

"As soon as you find the Olivers' send me a text," whispered Cory. "I have my phone on will take it from there. Hopefully, Topanga won't have to bring Lucas and Farkle. Now go and good luck!"

The three kids left his office and walked into the gym. They stayed invisiable, until they reached the locker room. Once, they got into the locker room, they started looking for clues.

"Riley, I found a pink towel, and pink slippers!" declared Auggie.

They took a look at them. Maya realized that they were Kimberly's. She remembered that she went to take a shower. Then shortly after Kimberly left, Tommy had told them his was going to the showers. They went into the boys locker room. a black towel and slippers were on the floor. Maya knew they were Tommy's.

"Okay, we've found their slippers and towels," stated Riley. " Do you think we can find any more clues?"

"Riley, maybe we can find out what they were wearing," suggested Auggie.

"Auggie, they were wearing the same clothes that we wore," remarked Maya.

"But, there is a laundry machine in the corner!" pointed out Auggie.

They went to the washing machine and opened it. Kimberly's one piece suit, jacket, and pants were inside. Auggie looked in the dryer and found Tommy's tee shirt, shorts, pants, and jacket inside.

"Riley, I found another clue!" stated Auggie. "It's by this door."

They walked to the door, a piece of pink and black material was laying on the floor.

"It looks like it is from a house coat," said Riley.

"Okay, we know they were in their robes, but where are they?" asked Maya.

"The basement!" gasped Auggie.

"Auggie, you could be right," answered Riley." I'm going to take the key and unlock the door. When I unlock the door, I want everyone to morph. Then, we will grab on to Auggie , so all of us will be invisible. I am afraid that the basement maybe guarded by Elsa or Zeltrax."

Riley unlocked the door, all of them morphed, and grabbed on to Auggie. As soon as they were invisible, they walked down the stairs. The basement barely lit up. But, they could see well enough to walk around.

"Where would you say they are?" asked Auggie.

"I don't know," whispered Riley. "This place is huge. We are going to have to explore this whole basement until we find them. I think I hear something, let's hide in that corner."

Zeltrax and Elsa were down in the basement they were guarding a door. They kids knew that they found Maya's aunt and uncle. They wondered how they were going to get Zeltrax and Elsa away. Maya told them that she was going to use her sonic scream to make them leave.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Riley. "You could get us caught!"

"I'm sure, we are still invisible as long as we hold on to Auggie," commented Maya.

"Your sonic scream is loud! It could drive anyone away!" declared Riley. "We'd have to have ear plugs."

"I have a few pair in my pocket!" stated Auggie. "We will just have to remove our helmets, long enough to put them in. We can still hear things, but it won't be as loud."

"We have a plan!" whispered Riley. " Let's get back farther, long enough to remove our helmets."

The kids got back farther in the darker corner. They got down on their knees. Auggie realized that he'd have to call down his power long enough to get the ear plugs. They got behind some boxes so they wouldn't be seen. The boxes were stacked on each other. Once they were behind the boxes, Riley saw an empty closet. She opened the door and they all got in. They let go off Auggie and they were visible. Riley stayed close to the door frame to keep watch.

"Power down!" declared Auggie.

He was out of his ranger suit. Auggie reached into his pocket and got out the ear plugs. He put his pair in his ears. Auggie had extras so he put them down on the floor. Maya removed her helmet and put the ear plugs in her ears.

"Dino Thunder power up," declared Auggie.

He handed Riley a pair of ear plugs and she quickly removed her helmet and put the plugs in her ears. Auggie dropped the rest of the ear plugs in his laser gun holder. The girls grabbed Auggie and they became invisible. They walked out of the closet and stopped by the stair case. Maya unleashed her sonic scream.


	27. Escaping From the Basement

When Maya used her sonic scream it was really loud; it was louder than Riley and Auggie thought it would be. Elsa and Zeltrax heard it.

"What's that noise?" shouted Elsa.

"I don't know," answered Zeltrax. " I don't know where it is coming from."

"Let' get out of here!" declared Elsa. "I have meeting anyway!"

Elsa turned back into Mrs. Sweetwater. She quickly ran up the stairs. Zeltrax followed her to the top of the stair case. The kids heard Elsa tell Zeltrax to go keep watch outside the locker room. He shut the door behind him.

"I think it is okay, for us to be visible again," whispered Riley. "Let's find the Olivers' and get out of here."

They let go of Auggie and they became visible. Maya suggested that they checked the room that Zeltrax and Elsa were guard. When she opened the door, she saw her aunt and uncle inside.

"Aunt Kimberly, Uncle Tommy!" cried Maya.

"MAYA!" gasped Tommy and Kimberly.

Riley and Auggie followed her into the room. Tommy and Kimberly were sitting inside the room. Auggie noticed his robe was white instead of black.

"I thought you had a black robe?" questioned Auggie.

"No, I don't have a black robe," corrected Tommy. " Elsa and Zeltrax were trying to throw you off."

"Riley demorphed and pulled out her cell phone. She started texting.

Meanwhile, Cory was in a meeting. He felt his phone vibrate. Cory knew it was Riley who had texted him. But, he couldn't get his phone out.

"Do you have any spare clothes in a locker in the locker room?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya," answered Kimberly. "There is a locker inside the room with the showers and the hot tube. Only teachers and coaches can store their stuff in there."

"I'll go get your stuff," declared Maya.

"Zeltrax is standing outside the locker room," reminded Auggie. "All of us can't go."

"Auggie and I will go," suggested Riley. " He can make us invisiable and we can make it into the locker room. I have the key to the basement. After we grab their stuff, I can get back down here.

"Our clothes are in a green duffle," stated Kimberly. "Don't bring the whole duffle down here. There is a grocery sack in the locker. Put our clothes in it."

"Riley before you go, please turn your cell phone off," begged Maya.

"Don't worry, I've already got it on vibrate," answered Riley. "We will be back soon. Maya there are some boxes in that corner. Go hide behind them, until we get back."

Maya got behind the boxes and hid. Riley grabbed Auggie's hand and they walked out of the closet. She hoped that Riley and Auggie wouldn't take to long. After they left, Maya realized that Riley wasn't morphed.

Meanwhile, Cory's first meeting had ended and they got a 10 minute break. He walked out with everybody else. As soon as he was in the hallway, he walked into his office. He shut the door behind him and he locked it. Cory sat down at his desk. He began to read Riley's message.

 _Dad,_

 _We have found the Oliver's, they have their robes on. They are down in the basement in the closet. Maya used her sonic scream to get Elsa and Zeltrax to leave. Elsa turned back into Mrs. Sweetwater, so she could attend meetings. Zeltrax is guarding the locker room. Auggie and I are going to the room with showers and the hot tube to get their stuff. Did you know that they have a locker for teachers and coaches to store their stuff. Maya is going to hide behind boxes. We are going to need to find something to cut through the cords that are wrapped around them. Where can we find anything that could help cut through the cords? Once we get them free and they change how can we get out of the basement?_

 _Riley_

 _PS contact mom and tell her to take Farkle and Lucas to Target. Mom said she had to go there to do some shopping. We'll contact you if we need them._

Cory began to text Riley. After he finished texting Riley, he sent Topanga a text telling her to take Lucas and Farkle to Target. Cory told her that they could help her do her shopping. He told her that he'd text her more information later.

When he finished texting he walked out of his office, he locked the door behind him. He went to the bathroom. After he came out of the bathroom, he went to the teachers lounge to get a coke. Then it was time for his next meeting.

Back in the locker room, Riley and Auggie were in the room with the showers and hot tube gathering Tommy and Kimberly's stuff. Auggie was going through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for something we can use to cut through the cords. All I could find was someone's pocket knife and a pair succors."

"That is perfect, we can take them back down stairs with us. I'm done gathering their stuff. Let's go."

Auggie put the succors and the pocket knife in his pockets. He grabbed Riley's hand and they turned invisible. They walked out of the room and Riley let them back into the basement. Both of them quickly went back to the closet.

"We've been waiting!" declared Maya.

"Auggie found a pocket knife and succors," replied Riley.

"We can't afford for you to get caught. Riley, Go hide behind the boxes with Maya. Take our stuff with you," ordered Tommy. "Auggie, you can turn invisible. You can use the succors and pocket knife to cut through the cords. "

Riley hide behind the boxes with Maya. She told Maya that she got a message from her dad. Riley pulled out her phone and they silently read Cory's message.

 _Riley,_

 _I am glad you all are okay. I am also glad to hear that you've found the Olivers'. I think they have tools in the basement that you can use to cut through the cords. The tools are in the janitors closet that is in the basement. I'm texting your mother and telling her to take Farkle and Lucas to Target. I am going to tell her that I'll get her the details later. For now, please be careful !_

 _Dad_

Riley quickly sent Cory back a text message. The girls heard Auggie say that he cut through the cord. Auggie went behind the boxes, so the Olivers could change. After a few minutes, they got dressed. Tommy was wearing a pair of jeans, a black tee, a tan shirt, and black dress shoes. Kimberly was wearing a pink floral skirt, a white blouse, a pink cardigan, black dress shoes, and pink socks.

"Uncle Tommy, we need to get out of here!" quoted Maya.

"I think he knows," added Riley. "He is probably trying to find out how we can get out. I'll text my dad."

Riley pulled out her phone and texted Cory. She knew he was in a meeting and wouldn't hear back from him for a little while. She also sent her mom a text. Riley was hoping that she'd hear from Cory or Topanga quickly.

"Riley, we can't wait for you to get a message," stated Kimberly. "We need to leave now."

"Zeltrax is guarding the locker room," declared Auggie.

"I think there is an underground passage that leads to the parking lot. Maybe we can try going through the passage?" suggested Kimberly.

"We don't know where it is," remarked Maya.

"Yes, we do," answered Auggie. "The enterance is probably through this trap door. I found it when we got behind the boxes."

"Why does Auggie find everything?" asked Riley.

They opened the trap doors. All of them went through the passage. Maya closed the doors, once everybody was through. Riley put her phone on flash light mode so they could see where they were going. Just then she heard her phone vibrate. Cory sent her a text.

 _Riley,_

 _I am glad that the Olivers are free. I believe there are trap doors somewhere in the basement. If you find them, go through the passage. The passage ends near the side door located near the gym. When you come to enterance don't open it. Text me, and I'll turn off the security camera in that area, so you can escape. I will have Lucas and Farkle meet you at the enterance._

 _Dad_

Riley quickly texted Cory back. Meanwhile, Cory was in his office. They had gotten a 30 minute lunch break. He grabbed a bottle of water, and a piece of fruit so he could quickly make it into his office. He was setting at his desk in his office. He had his office locked so no one could get in. He felt his phone vibrate. He read Riley's text.

 _Dad,_

 _We made it through the trap doors. We are following the paths. Maya, Auggie, and the Olivers' are with me. I will text you as soon as we come to the end of the passage. Please keep a close eye on the cameras and contact mom. We need to get Tommy and Kimberly out of here._

 _Riley_


	28. Shopping with Topanga

Farkle and Lucas had been with Topanga all morning. She took them to the grocery store with her. After she left the grocery store, she drove them to Target. They had been in Target for at least an hour. Topanga felt her phone ring. She pulled out her phone.

 _Topanga,_

 _I've talked with Riley. They've freed the Olivers. All of them are escaping through the trap doors. They will come out by the side doors by the gym. She's going to text me, when they come to the end of the passage. We will need Farkle and Lucas there to help, to make sure everyone gets out okay._

 _Cory_

Topanga headed towards the snack bar. Lucas and Farkle got bored and didn't want to do much shopping. She told them to go get lunch from the snack bar. The boys saw her coming towards them.

"What's going on, Mrs. Matthews?" asked Lucas.

"I got a message from Cory," replied Topanga. "The girls and Auggie have found the Olivers. They are going to need your help escaping from the school."

"Why?" asked Farkle.

"They found the Olivers' in the basement. Zeltrax is watching the entrances at the locker room," answered Topanga.

"Is there any other way out?" asked Lucas. "I thought that those passages are contacted."

"They are," answered Topanga. "But, we aren't familiar with them."

Topanga's phone rang. It was a text from Riley. They were ready for Lucas and Farkle to come to the school. Within an hour everyone had made it out and were back at the Matthews' apartment. Cory made it home at 3:45.

"We couldn't have done it without you dad. The boys were great," stated Riley. "Farkle and Lucas were there to make sure all of us got out okay. Auggie used his invisiablity ability to help the Olivers' get out. No one detected them. Mom drove Tommy's car over to Target. Then Maya, Auggie and I rode home with them. Farkle and Lucas rode home with mom."

"Where is their car now?" asked Cory.

"Locked in the garage next the apartment," answered Auggie. "When they moved into the apartment, Mr. Oliver had a garage built for people to park their cars in."

"It looks like you both won't be at school for awhile," stated Cory. "I had to turn the security camera's off until I knew everyone made it out okay. I'm sorry about your swim team, Kim. With Elsa and Zeltrax on the loose we can't afford to have you coach it. It would be too risky."

"Where are they going to stay in the meantime?" asked Auggie.

"The apartment or the lab," answered Topanga. "They can't leave this building, until further notice."

"How are they going to be able to stay in their apartment?" asked Maya.

"My sister has asked me if you could stay with them for awhile," answered Katy. "She said that I could also stay on the nights that I have long shifts."

"How will we get them to the lab?" asked Maya.

"Auggie has agreed to use his invisibility to help them to go the lab. Riley says that she'll come to the door and you will leave with her. Your aunt and uncle will be holding on to Auggie, so they won't be seen," answered Katy. "I told my sister that you and Riley would do their shopping, when they needed something. Topanga agreed to take you shopping for them."

"So, Aunt Kimberly, what are you going to do now?" asked Maya. "You can't leave this building."

"Maya, your uncle and I will be okay," reassured Kimberly. "We didn't get to celebrate the holidays, since we were gone for awhile. Your uncle and I would like to have both you and Riley tonight. Next weekend, we'd like to have you, Riley, Auggie, Lucas, and Farkle down in the lab with us. If that is okay with your parents. "

Topanga and Cory both said yes. Riley ran and got her over night stuff. Maya's stuff was already in the Oliver's apartment. The girl walked out of the Matthews apartment with Maya's aunt and uncle.


	29. Christmas with the Olivers

Riley and Maya walked into the Olivers' apartment. They still had their Christmas decorations up. After they got back from Elsa's camp, they decorated their apartment. They were going to have the girl over, but they never got to it, since Mrs. Sweetwater pressured Kimberly to do intense practice regarding the swim team.

Tommy and Kimberly went over to their Christmas tree. They picked up a large yellow sack and a large purple sack. Riley and Maya knew it was for them. The girls insatiately opened their gifts. Both of them got a new set of pajamas, a new book bag for school (with their names monogramed on them), a sweater, a pair of jeans, a grey short sleeve tee shirt with stripes, and a long sleeve tee. The only difference was that Maya's stuff was yellow and Riley's stuff was purple.

"Thanks Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy!" thanked Maya.

"You didn't have to do all of this," added Riley.

"We've grown to love all of you," answered Kimberly. "We've already given the boys their gifts. We asked them if they wanted to come spend the night and they didn't want to."

"Aunt Kimberly, we got you and Uncle Tommy a gift," stated Maya. "I stored them in Riley's room. She brought your gifts when she brought in her over night stuff."

Maya and Riley handed Tommy and Kimberly their gifts. The girls got Kimberly a pink fleece pullover, a pair of jeans, a light pink tee, and black snow boots. They got Tommy a black fleece pullover, khaki pants, a green tee, and black snow boots.

"Girls, you didn't have to do all this," stated Kimberly.

"You've accepted me and my friends," responded Maya. "You both have taken time to get to know us."

The girls watched Tommy and Kimberly exchange gifts. Kimberly got a new set of pajamas, slippers, a pink sweater dress, a pair of jeans, a pink polo, a pink sweater with white polka dots, and some jewelry. Tommy got a new set of pajamas, slippers, a pair jeans, a pair of khaki's, a white polo, and black sweater with white stripes.

"Girls', I did have a hot tube installed in the bathroom for your aunt," declared Tommy. "She's never tested it out. Do you want to be the first ones to try it out? It holds two people."

"We think Aunt Kimberly should be the first one to try it out," declared Maya. "You got it for her."

"Girls, are you sure?" asked Kimberly. "We give you permission to wear your regular clothes in it."

Riley and Maya exchanged looks.

"We're sure," answered Riley.

"If you are sure, I'll get dinner ready; and you girls got get your showers," stated Tommy. "It's already 5:30.

Maya took her shower first. She changed into her new yellow pajamas. Then Riley took her shower. She changed into her new purple pajamas. After the girls took their showers, they saw that Maya's aunt and uncle had ordered pizza from Topanga's bakery. Katy and Topanga baked it and brought it up to the apartment. After dinner, the Olivers put on Home Alone 5 for the girls to watch.

While the girls were watching the movie, Tommy and Kimberly decided that they would try out the hot tube. Kimberly was still wearing her floral skirt and white blouse, Tommy was still in his black tee, and khaki's. They hung their pajamas on the door with their house coats. Tommy turned the water on. After he got it at the right temperature, they got in.

"What do you think, beautiful?"

" I love it."

"Kim, I was hoping you would. I hoped that we'd be the first ones to try it out."

"But, you were going to let Maya and Riley try it out."

"Maya's our niece and Riley is her best friend. We owe them big them, if it wasn't for them we'd still be in the basement or at Elsa's camp."

"I think Maya knew that you wanted to be the first one to try it out. I could tell by the way she exchanged looks with Riley."

"Kim, how long do you think we'll have to stay out of school and out of sight?"

"Tommy, I honestly don't know. And I really don't care now."

"Why?"

"Elsa and Zeltrax has caused us trouble since August."

"Kim, I'm aware of that! You didn't have to remind me."

Meanwhile, the girls heard Tommy and Kimberly talking. They got up from the couch and went and stood by the bathroom door. It was shut.

"Riley, they are talking about Zeltrax and Elsa," whispered Maya.

"I know," Riley replied.

"Aunt Kimberly says that Elsa's ruined everything. The first swim match, the winter formal, and the last swim match," whispered Maya.

"I heard," replied Riley.

They got quiet when they heard Tommy and Kimberly discuss something.

"Kim, just be thankful, that Cory is giving us time off from school," stated Tommy. "We have time to ourselves and we can spend time with the kids. Your birthday is coming up, we won't have to worry about Elsa and Zeltrax."

"Riley, let's go, I think they are getting ready to come out of the hot tube," gasped Maya.

They girls quickly walked back into the living room. A few minutes later, Maya noticed that her aunt and uncle joined them in the living room. They were dressed in their new pajamas. After the movie went off, Maya was asleep in the recliner and Riley was asleep on the couch. Tommy and Kimberly got ready for bed. They went into their bedroom and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Riley woke up. She looked at her watch. It was 3:00 AM. Riley realized that they had been sleeping for the past six hours. She heard the Olivers' talking. She didn't wake up Maya. Riley quietly went to their bedroom and stood outside the door.

"Can't sleep?" asked Tommy.

"No, I woke up an hour ago," answered Kimberly. "I am just wondering how long will we have to remain in hiding."

"I don't know, beautiful," replied Tommy. " I am hoping it won't be too long. I was hoping that we could do something on Valentines day."

"You remembered?" gasped Kimberly. "It's my birthday."

"I wouldn't forget that," responded Tommy. "It will be your 38th."

"Do you remember what I asked for?" asked Kimberly.

"I remember that you saying that you wanted that black strapless dress. I remember that it has pink and red flowers on it," stated Tommy. "Kim, I remember that you want the black floral ankle strap high heeled sandals. But, I don't know how long we're going to have to stay in hiding."

Riley heard something at the door and quickly went back to the recliner. She noticed that Kimberly was going to the bathroom. After Kimberly came out of the bathroom, Riley grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote down what she heard Tommy say. Riley put it in her new book bag.

Maya woke up. It was 4:00 AM. She noticed Riley was awake.

"How long have you been up?"

"I have been up for an hour. Maya, we need to go shopping."

She unzipped her bookbag and got out that piece of paper. Riley showed it to Maya. Maya told Riley about Tommy and Kimberly's tradition. Every year, on her birthday, he got her a new dress and shoes and they always went some where.

"Riley, Uncle Tommy proposed to Aunt Kimberly on her birthday. They were married later on in the spring."

"I thought that they dated for awhile."

"They dated six months. Then they were married in the spring. Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly decided to do something different this year. They decided to wear black, white, red, green and pink."

"How's Tommy going to use all of those colors?"

"He's already told me. He has gotten khaki pants, a black sweater, a white dress shirt, a pink tie, and a rose pin."

"When did he buy all of that stuff?"

"After we rescued them, from Elsa's training camp. Aunt Kimberly saw the dress and shoes on the JC Penny website right before the swim match."

"Why doesn't Tommy order them?"

"He is scared Zeltrax and Elsa could have people working from them. He doesn't want to risk being found. You know how he gets over Aunt Kimberly."

"Yes, I remember mom telling us how he reacted after she was taken to Mesogog's Island at the winter formal."

"I was thinking that we went and bought the clothes for Aunt Kimberly, but we'll have to buy them ourselves."

Riley and Maya decided that they would go to the mall the next day.


	30. Kimberly's Birthday

The following morning, Riley and Maya put on the new clothes that they got for Christmas. They went back to the Matthews apartment and told Topanga about what Riley over heard. She agreed to take them shopping. Katy gave them some money to help pay for Kimberly's clothes. Topanga drove them to the mall and they walked into JC Penny. They were able to find the black floral high heel sandals and the black strapless dress with pink and red flowers. After they got what they needed, Topanga checked out and they went back home.

Riley and Maya went to the Oliver's apartment and knocked on the door. Tommy came to the door. Maya showed him the dress and shoes. He was stunned and wanted to know how they knew about what Kimberly wanted. Riley explained to Tommy about over hearing his talk with Kimberly.

"Where's Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya.

"She said she was going down to the lab," answered Tommy.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Maya.

They left the apartment and went down to the lab. The boys were already down there. Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie were watching the monitors.

"Was Kim here?" asked Tommy.

"No, she said that she was going to Katy's apartment. It's down the street, Mr. Oliver," stated Auggie.

"Auggie, come with us," ordered Riley. "We may need you to use your invisible ability to help protect Mr. Oliver."

They went back upstairs. Katy was in the bakery.

"Mom, have you seen Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya. "Did she leave the building."

"She went back upstairs," answered Katy. "She said she was going to the mall."

Riley and Maya rushed back upstairs. They found Kimberly in the apartment. She was wearing a pink sweater dress, white leggings, and black boots. Maya noticed that she was getting ready to go to the mall.

"You don't have to go to the mall," stated Maya. "We got what you wanted."

Kimberly was stunned. Riley had to explain how the found out what she wanted. She didn't give them an answer. Maya explained that they bought the clothes, with the help of Katy and Topanga.

A few weeks flew by, since the rangers rescued the Olivers. Everyone was surprised that Elsa and Zeltrax didn't try to attack the school or the city. The day before Kimberly's birthday, Tommy ordered Kimberly's cake. Katy and Topanga agreed to bake it. They stayed in the bakery after the closing hours to bake the cake. The baked a white cake. It had white icing, and it was decorated with pink roses. Tommy requested that they wrote "Happy Birthday Pink Crane."

"Why did he want us to put that on the cake?" asked Topanga.

"When they went to get the great power, all of the rangers were given animal spirits," explained Katy. "Tommy's animal spirit is the falcon; Kim is the crane."

Meanwhile in the Oliver's apartment, Maya was sleeping in the guestroom. Riley was spending the night too. She brought her air mattress and was sleeping on the floor. Tommy and Kimberly were laying in bed. She couldn't sleep.

"Tommy, can we go to the mall tomorrow?" asked Kimberly." Or the community center for a swim?"

"I'm sorry it's not a good idea, sorry beautiful," answered Tommy. " Elsa and Zeltrax could still be out there. I don't want to take the risk."

"We'd be careful," begged Kimberly.

"We can't," answered Tommy. "The last time we were at school, we were caught by Elsa and Zeltrax. After we have cake tomorrow, the two of us will spend time in the hot tub for a few hours."

Riley and Maya woke up. They heard Tommy and Kimberly talking. Both of them got out of bed to go listen to what they were saying. They over heard Kimberly begged Tommy for them to mall and to the community center.

"Maya, get back in the bed room!" ordered Riley.

They got back into the bed room. Kimberly was going to the bathroom. Both of the girls knew that she was up to something. After she closed the door, the girls got into the hall closet. They shut the door.

"She's up to something," whispered Maya.

"Sounds like it," answered Riley. "Quiet, she's saying something."

"I'll just go to the mall and the community center myself," stated Kimberly. "I'll just wear my suit under my clothes, and go to the mall and the community center."

The girls slowly opened the door. They saw Kimberly go back into her bed room. They saw her come out of the bed room, she was carrying some clothes to the bathroom. After she put the clothes in the bathroom closet, she went back to bed. Riley and Maya went into the bathroom. They opened the bathroom closet. Inside the closet was a Plum Berry ( a dark pink) Jewell Island Squareneck Tanksuit, a petal pink turtle neck, a tracksuit, a pair of petal pink socks, and black and pink tennis shoes.

"Riley, I have seen this outfit before," stated Maya. "The day we went to go buy our clothes for the swim team, I saw these clothes hanging up."

"Are your sure?" asked Riley.

"The pants and the jacket still have the tags on them," pointed out Maya. "I'll show you."

Maya grabbed the black pants with the bright pink and white stripe going up at the side. Inside the pants was the sales tag.

"Let's check the jacket," suggested Riley.

Maya picked up the bright pink jacket with black and white stripe going across the front. She unzipped the jacket and found the sales tag.

"See I told you," remarked Maya.

"Why would your aunt want to go to the mall?" asked Riley. "She has the dress and shoes."

"She always goes to the nail salon and gets her nails done," answered Maya. "Then she goes to the beauty shop and gets her hair done. She always gets it curled."

"We have to stop her," declared Riley.

Riley looked at the clock. It was 2:30. knew what they had to do. They would have to get dressed early and get their showers early.

"I'm going to go get my clothes that I am going to wear tomorrow," declared Riley. "I'll take a quick shower and change."

Riley and Maya went back into the bedroom. Riley pulled out a pair of jeans, a light purple short sleeve tee with dark purple stripes, a light purple long sleeve tee, and a purple pullover. Maya went back into the bedroom while Riley was taking a shower. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a grey short sleeve tee with yellow stripes, a yellow long sleeve tee, and a yellow pullover. After Riley, came out of the bathroom, Maya noticed that she was wearing a purple robe.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" asked Maya.

"So, your aunt doesn't suspect anything," answered Riley. "I've folded up my pajamas and I'm putting them in my over night bag. After you get dressed, put your robe on."

Maya went into the bathroom to take her shower. After she took her shower, she changed out of her pajamas. She folded her pajamas up, and put a robe over her clothes. She went back into the guest room.

"Do you have your slippers near by?" asked Riley.

"Yes," answered Maya.

"Tommorrow, when you go into the bathroom to clean up, turn the shower on," ordered Riley. "While the shower is running, finish getting ready, such as brushing your hair and brushing your teeth. After you put your shoes and socks on, call my mom."

"Okay," answered Maya. "After I get out of the bathroom, you repeat what I did."

"I'll do that," replied Riley.


	31. Kimberly's Plan

The girls slept in their regular clothes for the rest of the night. The next morning they heard Tommy and Kimberly get up. Kim told Tommy she was going to get her shower and change her clothes. Riley and Maya heard her tell Tommy she was going to the salon and the beauty shop. When Tommy asked her about the salon and the beauty shop, she told him that the building got a new salon and beauty shop. He bought her story.

Riley knew they had to act fast. Maya told Riley that Tommy and Kimberly had their own private bathroom in their room. Maya quickly rolled up her jeans and put her robe on. She grabbed her over night bag and knocked on Tommy and Kimberly's bedroom door. Tommy came to the door and let Maya asked if she could use their private bathroom to take her shower. He told Maya he was going to take his shower, after she was finished.

Maya went into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the shower on. Then she unrolled her jeans and put on her yellow socks and black boots. Maya quickly brushed her hair and started brushing her teeth. After she finished up with her daily hygiene stuff, she called Riley.

"Hello," answered Riley.

"Uncle Tommy is going to take his shower after me," warned Maya. "I'm going to tell Uncle Tommy, you already took your shower, before Aunt Kimberly went to take hers. Do your daily hygiene stuff in the bed room. Go to the kitchen sink to brush your teeth."

Riley quickly went to the kitchen sink and brushed her teeth. Then she went back to the bedroom to do her daily hygine stuff. Once she put on her purple socks and black boots, she brushed her hair. Maya came back into the bed room.

"Let's go to the toaster and make us some toast," suggest Maya. "We can drink a glass of water. We really need to hurry."

The girls went into the kitchen and made some toast. They quickly got out and a small bottle of water. Both of them hurried up and ate breakfast. Maya told Riley to take her over night back to the apartment. She also instructed her to get Auggie, when she dropped her stuff out. Riley went back to her apartment. Auggie was already up and dressed.

"Have you had breakfast," asked Topanga.

"Yes," answered Riley. "I need Auggie."

"Why?" asked Cory.

"Let's say that Kim is going to community center for a swim," warned Riley. " Then she's going to the nail salon and beauty shop in the mall. "

"Okay, you can have him," answered Topanga. "I'll go to the lab."

Maya walked into the Matthews apartment. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Riley, she's going to the community center!" warned Maya. "She's going to walk. It's two blocks away."

"Okay, I'll take Auggie," stated Cory. "I'll drive to the mall and meet you there. You two follow her."

"What about Mr. Oliver?" asked Auggie.

"I'll go get him," answered Cory. "He can ride with us."

"Dad, Tommy can become invisible too," added Riley.

"Okay, Tommy will ride with me," replied Cory. "The three of you follow Kim."

Auggie, Riley, and Maya walked out of the apartment. Kimberly was already walking down the hall. The girls grabbed Auggie and they turned invisible. All of them followed Kimberly to the community center. It had just opened and there were already several people there. They stood outside of the locker room and saw her walk out in her suit. She got into the water and started swimming.

"Maya, you stay with Auggie," stated Riley. "I'm going to go text Mom."

Riley let go of Auggie and Maya. She ran into the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She sent Topanga a text message asking her about Zeltrax and Elsa. Topanga messaged her back and said they were close by. Riley got a text message from Cory. He had heard from Topanga and was on his way to the community center.

She quickly went to the locker room and waited for Kimberly to come back in. Maya texted her and said that Tommy and Cory was walking in. Kimberly had just noticed and was coming into the locker room to get dressed. Riley remained out of sight as Kimberly came back into the locker room. She dried off with a towel and put her clothes back on. Kimberly walked out of the locker room. Riley followed Kimberly back towards the entrance. Cory and Tommy had already met her at the entrance.

Riley saw Tommy was dressed in a pair khaki's, a green tee, and black pull over. She figured he hurried and got dressed when he got Cory's message. Riley went back to Auggie and Maya. Tommy didn't look happy.

"What were you thinking?!" gasped Tommy. "I told you not to leave. Cory alerted me and said you'd be here."

"How did he find out?" asked Kimberly.

"Topanga was in the lab," answered Cory. "She saw Elsa and Zeltrax were near by."

"Kim, let's just get out of here," begged Tommy.

"We better go now," declared Auggie. "I see them coming."

"Tommy, take Kim and get out," ordered Cory. " Riley, I want you to go with them. The rest of you get in the car."

Tommy grabbed Kimberly and Riley, they turned invisible. Riley used her super speed to get them out. They met Cory and the others back at the bakery a few minutes later. Riley and Maya went back up to the Olivers' apartment.

"Aunt Kimberly, I can explain!" sobbed Maya.

"I can't believe you tried to sneak out!" shouted Tommy. "Do you realize we were almost caught?!"

Kimberly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Girls', stay here in the living room," suggested Tommy. "I'll go talk to her."

"Uncle Tommy, she's mad," warned Maya.

"I'll sit in the hot tub with her and we'll talk," answered Tommy.

He went into the bathroom. changed into a pair of black shorts. Maya noticed he left his green shirt on. Kimberly's pants, jacket, and turtleneck were laying in the floor. She figured that Kimberly was already in the hot tub. Tommy went into the bathroom.

"Can we go in there and talk to her?" asked Maya.

"It probably wouldn't be any good," answered Tommy.

He walked into the hot tub and sat down by Kimberly. Riley and Maya sat down by the door to listen. They heard Tommy turn the jets on.

"Kim, do you realize what you could have done?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," admitted Kimberly.

"You could have been caught by Zeltrax and Elsa," warned Tommy. "You are lucky the girl knew. They saw you carry your clothes to the bathroom last night."

"I was going to be careful," sobbed Kimberly.

"Kim, you don't know if they are trying to find us or not! Chances are they were!" shouted Tommy. " Just this year you've been incased in amber, taken to Mesogog's island, we ended up at Elsa's camp, and we were caught by Elsa and Zeltrax at school!"

Riley and Maya still remained outside the door. They knew Tommy was really mad and upset.

"I think Aunt Kimberly has finally seen how he reacts," stated Maya.

"Reacts about what?" asked Riley.

"When it comes to her," answered Maya. "Quiet, I think I can hear more!"

"I hope you have learned something," declared Tommy.

"Tommy, I know your mad," replied Kimberly.

"Yes, I am mad. I am more upset, than anything!" responded Tommy. "You've almost had another dealing with the vilians."

"You've already said that," answered Kimberly.

"I am aware of that," responded Tommy.

Outside the door the girls were still listening to the conversation.

"Uncle Tommy is really mad," declared Maya." He's brought up the time she was incased in amber, her being taken to Mesogog's island, and the training camp."

"He's still talking about the training camp," stated Riley. "He's telling her how scared he was when Elsa told him she went through the portal. Your uncle has told her that he went through the portal and spent two days looking for her."

"I've heard everything," answered Maya.

They heard someone come to the door. Both of them got up and went back into the living room. Tommy and Kimberly came out in their robes. They went into the bedroom to change. Tommy changed back into his khakis, a green polo, and the black sweater. Kimberly was wearing her black strapless dress with the pink and red flowers and the black floral heels.


	32. Elsa's Surprise

The Olivers' went to the Matthews' apartment for cake and presents. Cory and Topanga told the kids they had to help in the bakery. Tommy and Kimberly invited Auggie, Riley and Maya to spend the night again. Riley went into her room and grabbed an over night bag. She packed Auggie his green pajamas, a pair of jeans, a lime green tee, and his dark green pullover, she got a pair of jeans, a purple tee with light blue stripes, a light purple cotton pullover sweater.

Before they left, Topanga told Riley that they had to watch the scanners and monitors in the basement. They thought Elsa and Zeltrax learned where Tommy and Kimberly's location was. Riley didn't say anything until they got into the guest bed room. They had two folding cots for Riley and Auggie to sleep on.

"Riley and Auggie, we've gotten out sleeping bags and pillows for you to use tonight," stated Kimberly.

"Thank you," replied Auggie.

"Feel free to turn the TV on and you can watch whatever you want," quoted Kimberly.

She shut the door behind and went to her room to change. She decided that she was going to change into the tracksuit that Tommy got her for her birthday. Kimberly took off her dress and changed into a light pink turtle neck, a blush pink mesh jacket with two black stripes going across the front, and a pair blush pink mesh pants with two black stripes on each side. She went into the living room to sit with Tommy. When she left the bedroom, he was standing outside the door.

"We need to talk," said Tommy.

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, I over heard the Matthews talking with the kids," answered Tommy. "They think that Elsa and Zeltrax may have found us."

Kimberly began to shake. Tommy put his arms around her and held her close.

"Tommy, I'm sorry," sobbed Kimberly. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to sneak out."

"It's okay, beautiful," responded Tommy. "I heard that Matthews' are going to be in the lab monitoring stuff tonight. Hopefully, they will be able to let us know if they find out anything."

"What if they find us?" asked Kimberly. "I don't want to go through another incident, like we experienced at Elsa's training camp."

"Everything is going to be alright," reassured Tommy. "If we have to go to the bakery, the Matthews' apartment, or the lab, we'll both go."

"What will we tell the kids?" asked Kimberly.

"I think they already know," replied Tommy. "That's why I asked them to spend the night. I wanted extra back up."

"Will the kids be okay?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I am sure they will. Cory and Topanga will let them know if they hear anything," answered Tommy.

"What will become of us, if we get caught?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know, beautiful. You never know with Zeltrax and Elsa," admitted Tommy. "Kim, we've been a team most of our lives. We have been in some tight spots, but we have always gotten through them."

"Are you sure we will be able to deal with Elsa and Zeltrax, if they find us?" asked Kimberly. "Every time we have dealt with them, they have put us through trials."

"Beautiful, I promise, everything will be okay," reassured Tommy.

Meanwhile, the kids were watching the Suite Life on Deck. Riley heard her cellphone ring. Auggie and Maya looked at her with concern. Riley's cellphone rang. It was Cory and Topanga. They were in the lab with Farkle, Lucas, Katy and Shawn. All of them had been watching the monitors and the scanners. It turned out that Elsa and Zeltrax had found the Olivers.

"Are you still at the apartment?" asked Cory.

Yes, we are still in the Oliver's apartment," answered Riley." All of us are in the guest room. They have gotten two folding cots for Auggie and me to sleep on."

"Riley, turn the volume up cell phone so Auggie and Maya can here us, " ordered Cory. "I am going to give you instructions."

Riley turned the volume up on phone so Maya and Riley could hear Cory, Topanga, Katy, and Shawn.

"Dad, all of us can hear you now," confirmed Riley.

"I saw that you packed Auggie an over night bag, do you and Maya have one?" asked Cory.

"Yes," answered Riley.

"Girls', this is Topanga," declared Topanga. "I you to fold up the cots."

Riley and Maya folded up the cots and put them in the closet.

"We've folded up the cots and they are in the closets," confirmed Auggie.

"Now, I want you to find a place to hide your over night bags," ordered Cory.

The kids started to look around to find a place. They put Auggie's bag under the bed. Riley put her bag in the empty corner in the closet. Maya put her bag on top of Riley's.

"We've hide our bags," stated Riley.

"Okay, I want you to turn of the TV and the three of you find a place to hide," responded Cory. "Riley, I want you to turn the volume down on your phone."

Riley turned the volume down on her phone. All of them looked for a place to hide. Auggie suggested that they hid in the closet. Maya turned the light out and opened the door. All of them got in the closet and shut the door. The girls grabbed Auggie and he used his invisible ability so no one would see them.

"Dad, we're sitting on the floor in the closet," confirmed Riley. "We're holding on to Auggie, he's using his invisible ability."

"Do you have your sliver bracelets on, in case you need to morph?" asked Topanga.

"Yes, we do," replied Auggie. "What about the Olivers?"

"Kids, we're trying to get a hold of them now," stated Katy. "We can't get a hold of them."

"We'll go tell them," stated Maya.

"You can't," added Shawn."Elsa and Zeltrax are near by. We'll keep watch."

"Kids, we'll continue to try to get a hold of the Olivers," interrupted Cory. "Riley, I want you get off and put your phone on vibrate. Stay where you are."

"Okay, dad," answered Riley.

She got off the phone. They wondered why Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy couldn't get a hold of Tommy and Kimberly. Little did they know, Tommy and Kimberly had taken off their bracelets and were in their bed room. They were getting ready to get in the hot tub. Kimberly had put on a pair pink hipster swim bottoms and a pink strapless bandeau swim top. Tommy put on black speedo swim briefs and green tee . They heard something outside the room.

"Before we go the hot tub, maybe we need to see what the loud noise was?" suggested Tommy.

Kimberly quickly put on her light pink turtle neck, her blush pink mesh pants, and blush pink jacket, over her bandeau and swim bottoms. Tommy opened their closet and pulled out a black tracksuit. He put pants on over his speedo swim briefs. Then he put the jacket on and zipped it up. After the got dressed, they stepped out into the hallway. Two familiar figures were standing in hall.

"Surprise," stated Elsa.

"What do you and Zeltrax want?" demanded Tommy.

Meanwhile, the kids were still in the closet. They heard the noise and had a feeling Zeltrax and Elsa were there. All of them were scared to leave the closet.

"Maybe, we should morph?" suggested Riley.

"Not yet," answered Riley. "I hear them talking."

"What are they saying?" asked Maya.

"They want the pink ranger," answered Riley. "Your uncle is refusing to let them have Kimberly."

"What else are they saying?" asked Auggie.

"Zeltrax has told Tommy not to argue," replied Riley. "Now he's talking to Elsa. They want them to come in a room to have a talk with him."

"What if it's this room?" gasped Maya.

"Everyone, shut up!" ordered Riley. "I hear the door open."

All of them got quit. They listened to Zeltrax and Elsa talk. Maya tried to open the closet door a little bit, but Riley stopped her.

"I know how to get him to give in!" gasped Elsa.

"How?" asked Zeltrax.

"Leave it to me," remarked Elsa." Doctor Oliver, I'll make a bargin with you."

"What is it?" demanded Tommy.

"We know you won't turn over the pink ranger," stated Elsa. "So, we've decided that we want the black ranger as well."

"The kids won't have their mentors," gasped Kimberly. "Tommy, Please don't do it."

"You have a deal," answered Tommy. "We'll both come."

The kids heard a portal open. They remained still until they heard the portal close. Riley pulled out her phone and sent Cory a text. She told Auggie and Maya not to get up, until Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy came.


	33. The Black and Pink Ranger

Meanwhile, the Matthews', Katy, Shawn, Farkle, and Lucas were in the lab. Cory heard his cell phone go off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Riley had sent him a text. He read the text.

 _Dad,_

 _Elsa and Zeltrax were here. They took the Olivers through a portal. However, we don't know where they went. Auggie, Maya, and I are in the guest bed room. We are hiding in the closet._

 _Riley_

"What did she say?" asked Topanga.

"Zeltrax and Elsa have the Olivers'," answered Cory. "The kids are in the guest bedroom closet. I am going to go get them and bring them down here."

"I'm coming with you,"declared Shawn.

"Everybody else, stay here!" ordered Cory. "We're going to go get the kids. All of us are staying in the lab tonight."

Cory and Shawn left the lab and headed up to the Olivers' apartment. The door was still unlocked and they were able to go in. They went straight into the guest bedroom.

"Riley, Shawn and I are here," declared Cory. "You can come out now."

The closet door opened. All three of them came out of the closet. Cory told them to grab their bags and to head to the lab. The kids grabbed their bags and headed out. However, Shawn, Cory, and Auggie stopped by the Matthews apartment to get Auggie some more clothes. Then they headed to the lab.

"Maya what happened?" asked Katy.

"I don't know, we were in the closet," answered Maya. "We heard them talking. Uncle Tommy refused to let them have Aunt Kimberly."

"Until, Elsa and Zeltrax decided they wanted Mr. Oliver too," inturpted Auggie. "Then Tommy and Kimberly went with Elsa and Zeltrax."

"I should have known that my brother-in-law would have done something like that," replied Katy.

"Will we bed able to find them?" asked Maya.

"Yes," responded Topanga. "For now, all of you are staying down here."

"Us too?" asked Farkle.

"Yes, even you and Lucas!" remarked Cory. "You both have your duffles here. We have a bathroom down here, and we have folding cots for everyone to sleep on."

"What about meals?" asked Farkle.

"We'll go up to the bakery and prepare meals," answered Cory. "We've got a small refrigerator, a toaster, a coffee pot, and a microwave down here."

"Kids, it is getting late. Why don't you start your showers and change into your pajamas?" suggested Topanga. "Katy and I will go up stairs and bake some pizzas."

After all of the kids had taken their showers and had changed into their pajamas, Katy and Topanga brought down a peperoni pizza, a sausage pizza, and cheese pizza. Cory and Shawn got out folding tables and chairs. Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie sat at one table, while the adults sat at the other table.

"Do you think my aunt and uncle are okay?" asked Maya.

"I am sure they are," reassured Farkle.

Cory walked over to the table. He had an announcement to make.

"I realize that we have school tomorrow," announced Cory. "But, I think I am going to put you all on homebound for awhile."

Auggie looked at Cory.

"Yes, even you, Auggie," declared Cory. "You are a part of this team and want everyone to be safe. The flu is going around, and we've talked and we're going to say you all have the flu. The school has new program called blackboard. The students log on there and get their assignments. You'll have everything that you need."

After all of them ate,Cory got out the cots and got sleeping bags and pillows out for everyone. They had to spread out, due to the monitors and scanners. Riley and Maya were off in a corner talking.

"Riley, I have a plan!" whispered Maya.

"What?" answered Riley.

"Since we are on homebound, the adults will be upstairs working in the bakery," confirmed Maya. "You're dad will be at school."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" asked Riley.

"Tomorrow, we will be only ones down here, besides the boys!" declared Maya. "So, I was thinking we could take time to try to find Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy."

"Okay," answered Riley. "Let's get some sleep."

Maya drifted off to sleep for awhile. A few hours later, she woke up. She looked at the clock, it was 2:00 AM. Maya tried to go back to sleep, but it was hard. All she could think about was her aunt and uncle. She wondered how they were doing. No was watching, so she quietly got up. Maya walked quietly to the screens. She found a pair of head phones. Maya picked them up, and she plugged them into the computer. Then, she turned the computer on. It just dawned on her that she wasn't too familiar with using the scanners and monitors. But, Riley and Auggie were. Maya walked over to Riley and woke her up. Riley followed Maya over to the scanners.

"I should've known," remarked Riley. "But, I understand. I know a little bit about using monitors and scanners. I will help you. But, if we need more help, I know Auggie will help."

Riley walked over to the computer screen and monitors. They dimmed the screen, so the bright lights wouldn't wake anyone up. Next, they turned down the volume.

"I think we should be okay," stated Riley. "We've got headsets plugged in."

Maya pulled up a chair. She sat down by Riley. Riley turned on the smallest screen that was in the room. Then, she began to run a trace on Tommy and Kimberly. They sat there for awhile. Something came up on the screen.

"I think we've got something!" gasped Riley. "A picture is starting to come up on the screen."

"What do you see?" asked Maya.

"I see an underground place," answered Riley. "It is lit up. And I see there are torches on the wall."

"Is that the location?" questioned Maya.

"I believe so," answered Riley.

"What else is in that room?" asked Maya.

"Hold on, I'll have look at it from a different angle," replied Riley.

"Now, what do you see?" asked Maya.

"There's a pink turtle neck and green tee shirt in the corner," stated Riley. "It looks like they both have shredded."

"Do you think it could be Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy?" asked Maya. "I remember that Uncle Tommy got Aunt Kimberly an outfit that she wanted."

"What was that?" asked Riley.

"A light pink turtle neck, and blush pink track suit," answered Maya.

"It could be them," gasped Riley. "We better turn everything off. And get back on our cots. We can't afford to be caught."

The girls turned everything off and got back on their cots. They talked about what they were going to do later on. Both of them had an idea of where the Olivers were at. They just didn't know where it actually was.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were Elsa's secret underground room. The entrance was in her office, but only Elsa and Zeltrax knew how to access the room. Inside the room was a small bathroom, a pool, and exercise equipment. Elsa had been in the room all day with them. They had been swimming laps in the pool all day long. Both of them were tired and they were finally allowed to take a break. Elsa and Zeltrax left the room for the day.

After Zeltrax and Elsa left, Tommy and Kimberly went into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. Kimberly came out of shower. She put on her shower wrap and started drying her hair. Tommy got in the shower. Kimberly began to bush her teeth. When she finshed brushing her teeth, she sat down in a chair. Her clothes were laying on the floor.

 _Flash Back_

 _Tommy and Kimberly walked through the portal with Elsa and Zeltrax. She wasn't too happy with Tommy, because he gave into Elsa and Zeltrax. She saw that they were in an underground room. Inside the room was a pool, a running track, and exercise equipment. Kimberly noticed that there was a thin blanket and a long pillos in the gave them orders to start swimming laps in the pool. Tommy and Kimberly stripped down into their suits. They put their socks, tennis shoes, pants, jackets, and shirts in the corner. Both of them started swimming laps. It lasted for a long time._

 _"You can get out now," declared Elsa. "I want to tell you what you will be doing everyday."_

 _Tommy and Kimberly got out of the pool. They were both really tired. They took a seat on one of the benches. Elsa gave them a small bottle of water and an apple. After they finished eating, she told them what their daily routine would be._

 _"Every day you will be lifting weights, ran laps around the track, and swimming laps in the pool," declared Elsa."You are done for the day. So, you can go get a shower and get dressed."_ _Tommy and Kimberly got up from the bench and went to grab their clothes. When they walked over to the corner, they saw pieces of pink and green material every where. Kimberly saw a sleeve from her turtle neck. She realized that Zeltrax had shredded her turtle neck and Tommy's tee shirt. Niether one of them said a word. Zeltrax and Elsa left the room. Tommy picked up their clothes and suggested that they took a warm shower._

 _End of Flash Back_

Kimberly picked up her clothes and walked outside the room to get dressed. She put back on her hipster swim bottoms and her strapless bandeau. Then she put on her blush pink mesh pants. Kimberly picked up her blush pink jacket and put it on. She zipped it up as far as it would go. Kimberly left her shoes and socks on the bathroom floor. She walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on the thin blanket.

Tommy finished taking his shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist; then he brushed his teeth. Kimberly hadn't spoken to him, since they arrived. He knew that she was still very angry with him. After Tommy dried off, he put back on his black speedo briefs. Then he put on his black track suit. He zipped the jacket up, as far as it would go. He walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on the floor next to Kimberly. She turned her head.

"So, we're still not talking? questioned Tommy. "Kim, I can explain."

She still didn't give him an answer. Tommy wondered how long it would continue, until she spoke to him again.

"Kimberly, I'm really sorry," said Tommy.

"What are you sorry for?" snapped Kimberly.

"So, we're on speaking term again?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, you haven't answered my question," remarked Kimberly." You still haven't apologized. And you still haven't told me why you gave into Elsa and Zeltrax."

"I'd tell you, if you are willing to listen," answered Tommy.

"I'm listening," replied Kimberly.

"Kim, I am really sorry. I didn't know what else to do," explained Tommy. "I wasn't going to let Elsa and Zeltrax take you without a fight."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into!" snapped Kimberly. "I didn't want you to have to go through all this again. Tommy, you already went through this when we were at Mesogog's Island, at Elsa's training camp, and when we were trapped in the school's basement."

"I realized what I'd be facing," stated Tommy.

"If you knew what you'd be up against, why did give into them?" asked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, we had this same discussion at Mesogog's Island," replied Tommy. "You were mad because I didn't leave with the kids. I wasn't going to leave, unless you were with me."

"When Elsa and Zeltrax showed up, they weren't after you," sobbed Kimberly. "You kept pushing their buttons. They knew you weren't going to let them have me, unless they agreed to take you too."

"That maybe true," replied Tommy.

"Why did you make that choice?" asked Kimberly. "I was fine when I was on my own. I was frozen in amber, stuck in my ranger uniform, taken to Mesogog's Island, and was at Elsa's camp alone for a few days."

"I remember all that and I was concerned about you all of those times!" argued Tommy. "But, when we were taken to Mesogog's Island together, I was fine. I was okay when I chose to stay behind with you, when the kids were able to locate you. It didn't bother me when were at the training camp together. And it didn't bother me, when we were locked in the school's basement."

"How could you be okay?" questioned Kimberly. "You don't know how long it will take the others to find us."

"That's my point," answered Tommy." I'm with you and know you're okay."

"Tommy, I didn't realize how you felt," gasped Kimberly.

"Don't worry, about it," answered Tommy.

Tommy hoped for Kimberly's sake the kids would locate them soon. He knew his niece was trying to locate them.


	34. Maya's Plan

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed upstairs to the bakery. Topanga and Katy were making blueberry muffins and pancakes. Shawn was frying sausage and was making scrambled eggs. The kids noticed that there was snow on the ground. Cory turned the radio to listen to see if school had been canceled.

"They've called school off for the day!" declared Cory. "At least, I don't have to go to school today."

"Daddy, have you forgotten you put us on homebound?" asked Auggie. "What if there's school tomorrow?"

"Auggie, I know all five of you are on homebound, "responded Cory. "If there's school tomorrow, I still have to go."

Topanga, Katy, and Shawn began to serve breakfast to everyone. Riley and Maya put some sausage links, scrambled eggs, and a blueberry muffin on their plate. Then they headed to a table in the corner. Auggie, Farkle, and Lucas sat down at the girls' table.

"We know what you are doing?" said Auggie, with a smile on his face. "You're planning on going to find your aunt and uncle."

"How'd you know?" asked Maya.

"Auggie,heard you wake Riley up," admitted Lucas. "He was awake the whole time, when you were looking for the Olivers."

"Why didn't you say anything? asked Riley.

"We know how Maya feels," added Farkle. "Besides, we want to help too."

"You do?!" gasped Maya.

"We really do!" answered Lucas.

They all started plotting and planning. Lucas saw a pen and note pad laying on the table. He picked them up.

"We need to jot down who's going, what we will take with us, and how we are going to find them," informed Maya.

Topanga walked over to the table. They were afraid that they were going to get busted.

"Kids, we're probably going to be here in this building for awhile," informed Topanga. "So, I'm giving you permission to go up stairs. I thought that you could play some video games, and watch TV. When you come back down, bring what ever you want with you to the lab."

After Topanga left, the kids finished eating and went up stairs. Cory and Shawn went up stairs with them, to unlock the door. After Cory let the kids in, he took a seat on the coach and started watch a college basketball game.

The kids went in Riley's room and took a seat in the window. Lucas had already made a list of what they needed to take. He showed Maya the list.

"So, we need to take snowboots, hygiene items, emergency blankets, two or three extra outfits, Band-Aids, tennis shoes, and electronic items?" questioned Maya "Why electronic items?"

"So, we can keep in touch with everyone back here," remarked Farkle.

"You didn't rat us out?" asked Maya.

"We told Shawn," stated Auggie."He has agreed to help us, but we have to tell Daddy."

"Why do we have to tell dad?" asked Riley.

"Because I know where your aunt and uncle are?" remarked Auggie. "They are somewhere in the high school."

"How do you know?" asked Maya.

"When I saw you and Riley go back to bed, I went and go on the computer," explained Auggie. "I finished tracing them. They are in a secret room."

"Where is the location of the room?" asked Riley.

"In Mrs. Sweetwater's office," confirmed Auggie.

"You, mean Elsa," corrected Riley.

"That's who I'm talking about," declared Auggie. "The entrance of the room is behind a bookcase. I saw it on the screen. But I don't know how to get in or out."

"We will defiantly have to take Auggie with us!" confirmed Maya.

"When are we leaving?" asked Farkle.

"When I go back to school!" interrupted Cory.

"DAD!" gasped Riley.

"Shawn told me about what you are planning," informed Cory. "This is going to dangerous! I can't let you go until, we learn how to enter and exit the secret room."

"You told Shawn everything!" yelled Maya.

"Yes, he did!" remarked Shawn. "I got up to go the bathroom and saw Auggie running the scan. He told me everything that he found out."

"Dad, how will you find out how to get in and out?" asked Riley.

"It just so happens that I can get every room at school on my security camera," explained Cory. "It also records the activity that goes on. I'll go down to the lab and put in my security code, so we can access the security camera's from the lab. Shawn has agreed to stay up here, to make sure no one tries to sneak out."

Cory left the room. Shawn made all of the kids sit in the living room with him. Riley took her laptop into the living room. Farkle programed her computer, so she could also view the school's security system.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly had finished lifting weights and running laps around the track. Elsa gave them some time to drink water and eat a banana. After they took a small break, they went into the bathroom to get ready to get in the pool. Tommy folded up both of their outfits and put them in the bathroom closet. They walked back out into the room and got in the pool. Tommy and Kimberly started swimming laps.

Back at the Matthews apartment, Riley was watching the security cameras on her laptop. No one had been in the assistant prinicpal's office all day. Maya couldn't wait much longer, she was trying to come up with a plan to sneak out. She realized that she'd have to convince some people to go with her. When no one was looking Maya was making a list of what to take with her. She had written down three days of clothes, hygiene items, cellphone, emergency blanket, flashlight, band-aides, show boots, tennis shoes, small bottles of water, crackers, and pop-tarts. Maya was trying to think of more items, but Riley interrupted her.

"Hey I've seen Elsa and Zeltrax leave the room!" gasped Riley.

"How do they exit?" asked Shawn.

"They go up the stairs and it looked like they punched in a code," answered Riley.

"Farkle, can you zoom in and see if you can get the code? asked Shawn.

"Sure," answered Farkle. " I've zoomed in and I rewatched the footage. The code is SWEATWATER."

"Now, we have to find a way in," stated Lucas.

"That may take awhile, "interrupted Cory. "I've been watching the footage. I haven't seen them go in. I change adjust the cameras, so they are on full time. But, I can only do that from my office. Right now, they come on at 4:00 in the morning and go off at 6:00 night."

"What if someone goes into school, after hours?" asked Maya.

"The alarms go off and the police will come," answered Cory. "I'm sorry Maya. We will keep watching. When we find out how to get in, I'll sneak some of you into school."

Maya thought really hard and realized something. It dawned on her that Elsa and Zeltrax went to the underground room before the camera's were on. She also realized that during school hours, Elsa was in her office. But, why didn't the others see where they went when they left the room. Maya decided she was going to get up early the next morning and try to watch the monitors. Then she could show Cory and the others.


	35. How Much Longer?

A few weeks had passed, since Maya decided to watch the cameras. Maya didn't say a word to anyone about her plan. Every morning, she wake up early. She'd turn on the monitors and scanners. Then she would pull up a chair and watch the screens. One morning Riley got up to go the bathroom, and caught Maya. Riley realized that Maya's heart was in the right place. She promised not to tell anyone. After Riley found out, the two girls would get take turns watching the monitors and scanners. One morning Riley would get up early to try to find out how to get in the underground room. The next morning Maya would do it.

One morning at Breakfast Riley and Maya were talking about coming up with a new plan. Riley thought that maybe they should sneak into school and sit in the assistant principal's office all day.

"Riley, we'd be seen!" warned Maya.

"Not if we took Auggie," remarked Riley. "He'd use his invisible ability and we wouldn't be seen."

"Good, point," answered Maya. "I just want to get to Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy. They've been there for weeks. "

"Maya, Tommy is protecting her," reassured Riley. "You know how he gets when it comes to her."

"I do," answered Riley. "I bet he's trying to find a way to escape."

"Even if he did, he's not leaving without Aunt Kimberly!" declared Maya.

"Dad has been watching the cameras, and he still hasn't found anything," added Riley. "Don't they have an anniversary coming up?"

"Yes, 15 years," answered Maya.

"I bet your uncle is working hard to get out," reassured Riley.

"He isn't going to try unless, he can the perfect time," added Maya. "He will want to make sure, that he will have enough to escape."

"Would he try to find the escape route?" asked Riley. "Then after he found it, he'd go back and take her with him."

"It doesn't work like that," said Maya. "Uncle Tommy isn't going attempt it. First, he is going to want to make sure he has enough time. When he makes his escape, he's going to take Aunt Kimberly with him. Uncle Tommy, would want her with him even if he didn't find a way out."

"Why?" asked Riley.

"So, he'd have enough time to get back to the underground room, without being caught!" stated Maya.

"Maya, I know this is getting to you," stated Riley. "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Why do you want to go shopping?" asked Maya.

"Their anniversary is coming up," explained Riley. "He told us he was taking her out some where. We could buy them some clothes."

"She already has the black floral dress, that she got for her birthday," declared Maya.

"Your aunt may want a new outfit," stated Riley. "Maybe even two. You know, she's been wearing the same outfit for awhile."

"What type?" asked Maya.

"Maybe something casual," suggested Riley. "You know your aunt and uncle's 15th anniversary is coming up."

"Yes, I know," replied Maya. "I saw an outfit at the mall she'd love. Plus, I saw a dress, that I know she'd want. It is knee length, it has a square neck, it's sleeveless and it's bright pink."

"Your uncle is taking her out somewhere?" asked Riley.

"He planned to," answered Maya. "

"Maya, we will find them," reassured Riley. "We will start searching in the next few days."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were getting cleaned up after their work out. Kimberly was loosing her patience because they had been down in the underground room for weeks. Tommy had promised to try to escape, but never did. After she finished brushing her teeth, she sat down in the chair. She was still in her shower wrap. Kimberly looked down at her outfit. It had several tears and it was torn. And it also had stains all over it. The only piece of clothing that was in good condition was her bandeau and her swim bottoms.

Tommy got out of the shower and got dressed. His outfit was also covered in stains, several tears, and it was torn. He walked over to Kim. Tommy could also tell she was mad at him.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I haven't tried to escape," apologized Tommy. "I can't find the prefect time."

"You can always leave at night," suggested Kimberly.

"I realize that," answered Tommy. "I've told you several times, I'm not leaving without you."

"Tommy, you should go," begged Kimberly. "We've been down here for a long time. You could get the others and then come back."

"I'm not doing that," declared Tommy.

"Why not?!" yelled Kimberly.

"When I came back, you may or may not be here," confirmed Tommy. "I don't know how long it would take me to find you. Kim, you don't know what they are capable of. The only reason why they aren't pushing it, is because they have me too."

"Tommy, you shouldn't go through all this," sobbed Kimberly.

"You shouldn't either," remarked Tommy. "I'm staying until, I know I can escape with you."

"It could take day, months, even longer," confirmed Kimberly.

"I've made up my mind," answered Tommy.

"Can we try to escape tonight?" suggested Kimberly.

"We can try," answered Tommy. "You have to agree to something."

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"You have to stay with me," declared Tommy.

"Deal," answered Kimberly.

Kimberly got dressed and she followed Tommy back into the room. Tommy was scared to try the main enterance.

"Maybe, there's a secret passage at the bottom of the pool," stated Tommy. "It's only about six deep."

Tommy walked over to the pool. He swam to the bottom of the pool and came back up to the surface.

"Well?" asked Kimberly.

"There is," answered Tommy. "It's at the side."

She got into the pool and swam to the bottom, with Tommy. There was a tunnel under the pool. They swam through the tunnel, and came to a familiar area. Tommy grabbed her hand and they became invisible. They swam up to the surface. They were in the room with the big pool. After they got out of the pool, they started headed to the side door. Tommy made sure no one was looking and they walked out the door. Finally, they were outside the school.


	36. Maya's Surprise

Riley and Maya were sitting on the couch in Topanga's bakery. They heard a door open.

"I know someone will be glad to see you," stated Katy.

Maya turned around and saw Tommy and Kimberly standing in the door way.

"AUNT KIMBERLY! UNCLE TOMMY!" gasped Maya.

She ran over to them and threw her arms around them. Riley was glad that they didn't have to sneak out the building. Cory and Topanga would have had a fit.

"How'd you get away?!" asked Maya.

"Maya, I think you're aunt and uncle would like some to themselves," interrupted Katy.

"Why?" demanded Maya.

"They probably want to go to their apartment, so they can get some clothes, morphers, laptops, etc.," said Katy. "They will be living down in the lab with us for awhile."

"Can I help?" asked Maya.

"Sure," answered Tommy.

"Come on Riley," ordered Maya.

They followed the Olivers to their apartment. As soon as Tommy and Kim walked in, they headed to their room to get their morphers. Maya and Riley followed them. Riley opened their closet and got out a pink duffle and a green duffle. Maya started helping Kimberly pack her pajamas, jeans, shirts, sweaters, dresses, khaki's, shoes, cellphone, photo albums and jewelry. Riley helped Tommy with his pack his bag. Maya carried both of their bags, while Riley carried their lap tops down to the basement.

Everyone else came down to the basement to get ready for bed. Topanga and Katy baked Pizza for everyone. After everyone ate, they started taking showers. There was a guest room in the basement, but none of the kids about knew it, until Cory let Kimberly and Tommy have it. They shut the door behind them. There was a bed, a closet to keep clothes, a small private bathroom, and dressers. Tommy and Kimberly opened their bags and got out their pajamas. Kimberly changed into her pink pajamas. Tommy changed into his black pajamas. They unfolded the covers and crawled in bed. They just laid there for awhile.

"I kept my word," stated Tommy.

"I wished we tried leaving sooner," replied Kimberly.

"I wasn't leaving without you," answered Tommy.

"Wonder what Elsa and Zeltrax will do, when they find out we're gone?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know. They will try to find us again," responded Tommy. "Kim, promise me something."

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"Please, don't leave to go to the community center or any where else," begged Tommy.

"I promise," answered Kimberly.

Both of them were really tired and they fell asleep.


	37. 15 Years

A few weeks had passed since Tommy and Kimberly, escaped from Zeltrax and Elsa. They stayed down in the lab with the kids. Maya wanted to do go to the mall to buy her aunt an anniversary present. Maya didn't bring up their 15th anniversary, because she knew her uncle couldn't do anything, since they had to stay in the lab. One morning she was able to get Riley off in a corner.

"My Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy's anniversary is coming up," stated Maya "I have plans."

"What are you going to do?" asked Riley.

"Well, mom and Topanga has already agreed to bake a cake," stated Maya. "It's a chocolate cake and it has white butter cream icing."

"How are they decorating it?" asked Riley.

"It is going to have red and pink roses," stated Maya. "And they are using black icing to write happy 15th anniversary."

"I thought you were going to get her a gift," added Riley.

"I am," remarked Maya. "Both of them, as a matter of fact."

"We're going to tell mall," declared Maya. "Your mom is taking us right now."

They saw Topanga leave the bakery. The girls got in her car and she drove them to the mall. Maya had told Tommy what they were doing, so he gave her cash to pay for everything. Topanga walked into sears with them. Maya headed and got the dress she told Riley about. Maya showed her the bright pink dress. It was knee length, it had a square neck, and it was sleeveless. She got Tommy a pair of jeans and a green, white, and black plaid shirt. Maya headed towards the shoes department and got a pair of black ankle strap sandals. She headed to Topanga and handed her the items.

"Is there anything else, that you'd like?" asked Topanga.

"Nail polish, make up, and hair products," answered Maya.

After she paid for the clothes, she drove Riley and Maya to target. Riley and Maya headed towards the make up. Riley helped Maya pick out nail polish and lip stick. Maya didn't like to wear make up, so she let Riley pick out the lip stick and nail polish. Riley picked out petal pink lip stick and petal pink nail polish. Topanga paid for the two items.

"Is there anything else," asked Topanga.

"Roses," responded Maya.

"We've already taken care of that," confirmed Topanga. "Cory has paid for the roses. He ordered Red roses. Is that okay?"

"Sure," answered Maya. "Why?"

"The 15th anniversary color is ruby red," answered Topanga. "Shawn has even ordered Red balloons."

"Thank you," stated Maya.

"You're welcome," responded Topanga. "We've got everything ready tomorrow evening."

They went back into the shop and went back down into the lab. The girls put the stuff in the guest room's closet. Maya told her uncle that she had the stuff. The following morning Riley and Maya got up early. Riley grabbed her robe and her clothes and she headed towards the shower. After she took her shower, she put on a lilac tee, a French lilac floral dress shirt, and a pair black jeans. Riley came out of the bathroom and Maya went into take her shower. When Maya finished her shower she put on pale yellow tee, a bright yellow pullover, and a pair of jeans.

Both of the girls' waited outside of the Tommy and Kimberly's room. Maya knocked on the door and Tommy let them in. He was already wearing the clothes that Maya had bought for their party.

"Is she up yet," asked Maya.

"Yes, we got up at the same time," confirmed Tommy. "Don't worry, she's already taken her shower. She is still in her pajamas. I told her not to get dressed yet."

"Where are you going?" asked Maya.

"I've made a list of things that I want to get your aunt," explained Tommy. "Cory and Topanga have agreed to go buy them for me. I'm giving them the money."

Tommy left and the girls went in. Kimberly was waiting for them. Maya pulled up a chair.

"Girls', what are you doing?" asked Kimberly.

"Helping you get ready for your anniversary party, "explained Maya." Yesterday, Riley and I went shopping. We bought your dress, shoes, nail, polish, and hair supplies. Go sit in the chair, we're going to help you get ready."

"We heard that every year, you go to the nail salon and get your nails done," added Riley. "Since you can't go, we're going to do your nails for you."

"Don't forget, she gets her hair done," declared Maya.

"I'm aware of that Maya," answered Riley.

Kimberly sat down and the girls started painting her nails. Meanwhile, Cory and Topanga were at the mall. Cory had the list Kimberly gave him for Tommy's gifts, and Topanga had the list Tommy gave her from Kimberly's gifts. Topanga went to go look for the items on the had to get a sugar pink long sleeve tee, khaki pants, a pink short sleeve tee with white stripes, a pair denim capris, a pair denim shorts, heeled ankle boots, and a pink night gown.

Cory was already down with his shopping. He had gotten khaki shorts, black pants, green and white plaid hoodie, black, green, and white checked pajama set, red long sleeve tee, green short sleeve tee with green stripes, denim shorts, black jeans, and comfort mock clogs.


	38. The Party

Meanwhile, Riley and Maya were still helping Kimberly get ready. They finished her nails and the polish was finally dry. Kimberly got up from the chair and grabbed the bag that the dress and shoes. She went into the bathroom and changed.

"Aunt Kimberly, it's time to do your hair," demanded Maya.

"You've done enough," replied Kimberly.

"But, every year Uncle Tommy makes a request," added Maya.

"I know, you don't have to stay it," inturpted Kimberly. "Hair up, heels, and dress."

"We didn't want to break his tradition," said Riley.

"Aunt Kimberly, we aren't finished yet," stated Maya. "Take a seat, we need to curl your hair."

Kimberly wouldn't let the girls use her curling iron, since neither one of them had used one before. Maya then asked if they could use hair curlers, but Kimberly said no.

"I think we better stop, while we are a head," whispered Riley.

Meanwhile, Shawn was waiting for the balloons and flowers to be delivered. He was sitting in the bakery with Tommy and Katy. Cory and Topanga got back from the mall. They were able to get everything that was listed on each list. Finally after the cake was baked, the balloons and flowers were delivered they had the party. In the middle of the party, a news report came on. Zeltrax had been defeated.

"Finally, we can go back to school," cheered Farkle.

"It's spring break next week," corrected Tommy. "We were wondering if all of you would like to come to Hawaii and stay at a resort."

"Really!?" shouted Maya.

"Really," answered Tommy. "We've talked with your parents, who wants to go?"

The Matthews, Katy, Shawn ,Riley and Maya decided to go. Farkle's parents had already purchase tickets to go Disney World. The first few days, were really fun. One day, Riley, saw Zeltrax on the beach. No one believed her; expect Maya and Auggie. The following morning all of them were outside. Cory and Shawn were getting a tour of the resort, Topanga and Katy were in the hot tub, and Tommy and Kimberly were in the lazy river at the water park. Riley and Maya were helping Auggie build a sand castle. Riley saw Zeltrax on the beach again.

Auggie, Riley, and Maya went to tell Topanga and Katy. But, they didn't believe them. So they went to go to find the Olivers. They ran to the lazy river and saw the Olivers' getting off the ride.

"Aunt Kimberly, Uncle Tommy!" shouted Maya. "Zeltrax is back!"

"That's impossible!" gasped Tommy. "We saw he was destroyed. Remember what was on TV?"

"He could have faked it!" interrupted Riley. "I saw him on the beach!"

"Riley, maybe you are still dizzy, you got motion sick on the plane," said Kimberly.

"I'm fine," yelled Riley.

"Let's get you back to the hotel room," suggested Tommy.

Tommy took all of the kids back to the hotel room. All of them had a deluxe hotel room. It had two bedrooms and a bathroom. In one room was Cory,Topanga, Shawn, Riley and Auggie. They brought in a cot for Shawn to sleep on. And the in the other room was Tommy, Kimberly, Katy, and Maya. Riley laid down on the bed that her and Auggie were sleeping in. She knew she wasn't seeing things. Auggie and Maya told the Olivers' that they'd stay with her. After they left the room, Riley got up from the bed. She headed over to her suit case and grabbed her purple back pack (that she got for Christmas).

"Riley, what are you doing?" asked Auggie.

"Going to look for Zeltrax," answered Riley. "I'm going to finish him,for good!"

"Riley, please don't leave until tomorrow," begged Auggie. "I want you here for my 8th birthday. We're celebrating it tonight."

"Okay," promised Riley. "I'm still going to pack to be ready."

"That's fine with me," replied Auggie. "Lucas and Farkle are coming."

"I thought that they were at Disney Land?!" gasped Maya.

"They only went for a few days," replied Auggie. "They called mommy and daddy. Lucas said Farkle's parents were dropping them off. They are riding in a helicopter from Minkus International."

Riley went to her suitcase and pulled out her backpack. She began to pack. Riley grabbed two pairs of jeans, a pair of denim capris, a purple polo, and a dark lilac tee with plum stripes. Then she grabbed her light purple and light blue plaid flannel shirt, and pale violet camp shirt. She put all of her clothes in the back panel and zipped it up. She unzipped the front panel and put her camp pillow, emergency blanket, flashlight four small bottles of water, 4 boxes of juice, a box of peanut butter crackers, and a box of poptarts inside. Then she zipped up the front panel. Riley unzipped the big front pocket; then she grabbed two new tooth brushes, two small tubes of tooth paste, first aide-equipment, and other other hygiene items. Riley zipped up the front pocket.

"Do you have everything?" asked Maya.

"All of my clothes are in the front panel, survival items are in the front panel, and hygiene items are in the front pocket," answered Riley. "Wait, I didn't get my sunglasses, hair brush, and hair supplies."

Maya unzipped the front panel and Riley put in a hair brush, several scrunchies, and her sun glasses. Riley zipped it back up. She knew she'd be walking a lot so she got out her pair of hiking shoes and put them by her back pack.

The door opened it and it was Lucas and Farkle. They dropped their stuff off in the Olivers' and Harts' room. A hotel worker took two cots into the room.

"When did you get here?!" gasped Maya.

"About an hour ago," answered Lucas. " Farkle's dad dropped us off. We took around the resport."

"You'll never believe who we saw," warned Lucas. "We saw Zeltrax."

"Where!" asked Riley.

"First we saw him around the beach at Disney Land," cried Farkle. "Then we saw him around the resort, as we were walking to the hotel room."

"No body believes us," admitted Riley.

"We do," answered Lucas. "When we saw him at Disney Land, we told Farkle's parents. They believed us. That is why we came, we wanted to help you."

"I'm going out to find him," confirmed Riley.

"Farkle and I knew you would, "declared Lucas. "We thought you'd need the rest of the team. So we've already pack our backpacks, so we can go with you."

"We all can't leave at once," stated Maya. "Riley isn't leaving until tomorrow. She promised Auggie, because it's his birthday. We're having his party with in the next hour."

"Who is coming with me," asked Riley.

"Auggie," answered Maya. "We all can't go at once. You can run at super speed and Auggie can swim fast and turn invisible."

"We'll take care of the Olivers," stated Lucas. "And we will join you later."

"I'll talk to Mr. Matthews," suggested Farkle. " Lucas and I will tell him why we are here."

"Thanks everyone," thanked Riley. "Maya you better get your stuff ready."

Maya went into her hotel room and began to pack. An hour later, the Matthews, Shawn, Katy, and the Olivers' came in the room. They had all of the kids come go into a big room. It had a big table, several chairs, green balloons, and streamers. In the corner was a long table that had several green gift bags, and several things wrapped in green wrapping paper. Cory, Topanga and Shawn rented the room so they could have Auggie's party. They ordered Pizza and Auggie's cake.

After they had cake, Auggie began to open presents. He started with a lime green sack. It was from Cory. Inside sack was pair of green pajamas with different types of dinosaurs on them, a dark green fleece robe, and a complete set of power rangers dino thunder actions figures.

Cory handed Auggie a box wrapped in green paper. It was from Eric, Josh, and Morgan. He tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside the box was a wall clock. They went to a special place so they could have the face customized. The face a picture of all of the power rangers and it also had Auggie's name on it.

Topanga handed Auggie a dark green sack. It was from Cory's parents. Auggie tore the sack open. Inside was a green LL Bean back pack and it had Auggie monogramed on it. After Auggie saw the other kids get one, he had been wanting one of his own.

Riley handed Auggie a light green sack. It was from Topanga. He opened the sack. Inside was a dark green tee with white stripes, a lime green tee with black stripes, a green pullover, an olive green, light green, and blue flannel shirt, a grey tee with the green dino thunder ranger on it, a green camouflage tee, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, a pair green rain boots, a pair green and brown hiking shoes, a green cable pullover sweater, and a piece of paper that said "I owe you."

"What's the I owe you for?" asked Auggie.

"We remembered that you said you wanted more green clothes," answered Cory. " So we honored your request. "We went shopping and bought you a new comforter with all of the power rangers on it, it also came with new pillow cases. We couldn't bring it with us, so we left it on your bed at home."

"Wow!" gasped Auggie.

Riley handed him another package. It felt soft inside. The gift was from Riley, Maya,Lucas, and Farkle. Auggie had no idea what it was. He quickly opened the pack. His mouth dropped, when he saw the gift. Inside was a 20 inch green ranger pillow buddy.

"This is also for your room," explained Topanga. "Lucas, Farkle and Maya went with us when we went to get the comforter. Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas all chipped in to get you this. Target had just got in power ranger pillow buddies and they've been out for months. When they first came out they were expensive and they were 50% off. Riley noticed they one green ranger left, so Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle all chipped in to buy you this. The pillow buddy is also for your room. "

Maya handed Auggie a smaller box. It was from Katy, Tommy and Kimberly. Auggie quickly opened the box. Inside was a watch. The band was light green and the face had a picture of the green ranger. Auggie quickly put it on his arm.

"Maya, told us that your watch stopped working," explained Katy. "She said you needed a new one, but couldn't find one you wanted. My sister, brother-law, and I went to the mall and looked at the watches. My sister saw that they had power ranger watches."

"Years ago, when Tommy and I were first rangers, they had these watches," stated Kimberly. "They had a red ranger watch, a yellow ranger watch, a black ranger watch, a pink ranger watch, and a white ranger watch. These were really popular. We thought it would be perfect for you."

Riley handed Auggie his last present. It had lime green wrapping paper. It was from Shawn. Auggie tore off the paper. He was surprised about what he got. Shawn went and purchased an 8 x 10 picture frame. The frame had all seven rangers on it. Inside the frame was a picture of the whole team. He had taken it around Christmas.

"Auggie, did you have a good birthday," asked Topanga.

"Yeah, it's been the best birthday that I ever had!" shouted Auggie.

Cory realized it was time for everyone to turn in. So they all went back to their hotel room. And got ready for bed. When everyone was asleep, Auggie turned on his flash light. He went and got his new green back pack. He gathered up two pairs of jeans, his new dark green tee with the white stripes, a soild green tee, his new olive green,light green, and blue plaid flannel shirt, his new green pullover, hygiene items, an emergency blanket, a camp pillow, small bottles of water, small boxes of juice, a box peanut butter crackers, a box of pop-tarts, a comb, and package of tooth brushes, two tubes of tooth paste and first aide stuff.


	39. The Quest

None of the kids could sleep that night. They wondered how they would tell the adults about what they were going to do. In the middle of the night Farkle heard something outside. He quietly woke up Riley and Auggie. They went to the window and saw Zeltrax, he was standing outside the hotel. Riley grabbed her cell phone and turned the flash off. Then she quickly took a picture. After Riley took the picture, they all went back to bed.

The next morning Katy woke Maya up. She had overslept. Maya put on jeans and a yellow tee with purple stripes. All of them went down to the buffet to have breakfast.

"Where's Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," replied Katy. "They said they had something to do at the beach."

Riley pulled out her cellphone and showed the picture of Zeltrax to Cory,Topanga, Katy, and Shawn. All of them were stunned.

"What if it was a trap?" asked Shawn.

"Let's go!" demanded Maya.

Maya took of running before anyone else could do decide what to do. She ran straight to the beach. Riley took off running after Maya. She met Maya at the beach. Her aunt and uncle weren't there.

"Maya, they aren't here," stated Riley. "Let's go back to the hotel room and grab our bags."

The girls went to the hotel room. Cory,Topanga, Katy, and Shawn were already there. Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie came back five minutes later.

"Have you found them?" asked Cory.

"No," answered Auggie.

"Dad, we have something we have to do," interrupted Riley.

"If it's about going to find Zeltrax, I know. Auggie told me," answered Cory.

"So what do you think?" asked Riley.

"I think you should go," stated Topanga.

Riley and Auggie grabbed their bags and left the room. Maya decided that she was going to look for her aunt and uncle. Farkle and Lucas decided to wait around incase the Olivers came back.

Auggie, Riley, and Maya started walking outside. Tommy and Kimberly were at the beach. They had waited for awhile, no one came. Tommy began to wonder if it was a trap. Maya saw them walking back to the hotel, she ran up to them. Riley and Auggie had already left the resort and started heading to the jungle.

"Where's Riley?" asked Tommy.

"Riley and Auggie went to find Zeltrax," answered Maya. "He's back."

"I knew something was up!" commented Kimberly. "We got a message saying Zeltrax was back. He is at the volcano."

"I'm going after Riley," remarked Maya. "They were headed to the jungle."

"There's a volcano in deep in the jungle," gasped Tommy. "I saw it in the tour guide. It's a trap, I think it was meant for us."

"Maya, we're coming with you," said Kimberly.

When she looked up, Maya was gone. Maya was heading to the jungle. It was deep and she didn't know where she was going. Meanwhile, the Olivers were packing a bag. They each packed two outfits, hygiene items, an emergency blanket, water, crackers, tooth brushes, tooth paste, and first aide stuff. They told the rest of the group they were going after Riley, Auggie, and Maya. Farkle and Lucas decided to stay behind, long enough for Farkle to finish working on a tracking device.

Meanwhile, Auggie and Riley stopped in a cave because a storm came up. Riley wondered about where Maya. She had a feeling Maya was out there somewhere, but she didn't know where.

"Do you think mom and dad are okay?" asked Auggie.

"I'm sure, they trust us," answered Riley.

Maya continued to walk through the jungle in the storm. She was cold and wet. She looked around to find shelter, and she saw a cave. Maya went inside the cave.

"Maya, what are you doing?" gasped Riley.

"Looking for you!" answered Maya.

Riley got out an emergency blanket and handed it to Maya. Auggie got out water and snacks for all of them. They decided to stay there until the rain was over. Meanwhile, Farkle was still working on the device. He was almost finished, but he was getting signal.

"Zeltrax is waiting at the volcano," declared Farkle. "Mr. Oliver, I think you were the one who was suppose to go!"

"It could be a trap!" yelled Tommy. "Why is that Zeltrax only after me and my wife!?"

"Tommy," gasped Kimberly. "You're over reacting."

"Our niece and her two friends are headed to the volcano!" shouted Tommy.

Cory, Topanga, and Shawn went back into their hotel room. The boys followed them. Katy stayed in her hotel room with her sister and brother in law. This was the first time she had seen her brother-in-law have break down, since Kimberly was taken to Mesogog's Island.

"Tommy, Kim's right you're over reacting!" declared Katy.

"How would you be?" shouted Tommy.

"I don't know?" answered Katy.

"That's right you wouldn't know!" shouted Tommy.

"Tommy, please, stop!" begged Kimberly. "You're taking it way too far!"

He got mad and stormed out of the room. Katy looked at Kimberly. She was stunned over Tommy's actions.

"This is how he reacted, when you were taken to Mesogog's Island," declared Katy.

"I figured," answered Kimberly.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Katy.

"Probably to the valcono," answered Kimberly. "I'm going too."

"You don't know where it is," warned Katy. "You don't know where Tommy went."

Kimberly got up and grabbed the bag that they packed. Farkle and Lucas came out of the other room. They had already packed their stuff and were ready to go.

"Topanga, Katy, Shawn, and I will stay here," stated Cory. "Hopefully, we'll get a text or phone call. As soon as everybody gets back, we're going home."

Kimberly and the boys walked out of the room. They walked out of the hotel room and went to the lobby. In the lobby, they were selling ponchos and umbrellas'. All of them bought one of each. They put on their ponchos and walked out the door. It was pouring down rain.

"Mrs. Oliver, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Farkle.

"Yes, I am sure," answered Kimberly.

Farkle had his tracking device out. He was tracing Riley, Auggie, Maya, and Tommy. He got a signal from the jungle. So, they all headed towards the jungle. Meanwhile, the girls and Auggie were resting for the night. Tommy was still wondering through the jungle. He was still looking for Maya and her friends.

Early the next morning, Auggie, Riley, and Maya woke up. They drank a small box of juice and they each had a pop tart. Then they washed up, by the stream near by and changed their clothes. Riley put on jeans, and a dark lilac tee with plum then pulled out her light purple and light blue flannel shirt and tied it around her neck. Auggie put on jeans and his new dark green tee with the white stripes. He also got out his new olive green, light green, blue, and white plaid flannel shirt; he tied it around his waist. Maya changed into jeans and a light yellow tee with light green and white stripes. Maya got out her yellow, orange, and white plaid flannel shirt and tied it around her neck.

Once they cleaned up and changed their clothes, they left the cave. They continued walking through the jungle. After a few mintutes, the reached a mountain.

"I think we are suppose to climb to the top," suggested Riley.

"None of us of can climb a slick mountain," declared Auggie.

Riley started to climb up the side of the mountain. She was doing it at a fast pace, Riley realized that she had her new ability which was climbing. Auggie and Maya didn't try to climb the mountain. Auggie contacted the others and told them where they were. Riley climbed to the top of the mountain. When she reached the top, she met Zeltrax.

"I've been waiting for you Doctor Oliver!" declared Zeltrax.

He saw Riley was there.

"Doctor Oliver sent you?" gasped Zeltrax. "He was scared to come."

"No, he didn't send me," explained Riley.

"It doesn't matter, I'll fight the purple ranger," demanded Zeltrax. "Then I will go after Doctor Oliver."

Riley morphed into the purple ranger and began to fight Zeltrax. He was stronger than she could imagine. She realized that she'd have to fight this battle on her own.


	40. Fighting Zeltrax

Maya and Auggie waited a long time, but Riley never came back. Auggie contacted the others again. Farkle, Lucas, and Kimberly had finally found Tommy. He wasn't too far from the volcano.

"What did the others say?" asked Maya.

"Tommy, told us to meet them at the entrance of the jungle," declared Auggie.

"You didn't tell them about Riley!?" gasped Maya.

"No, because she will be back down here soon," answered Auggie. "I'm going to the entrance of the jungle. I'll meet you there."

"Go, but please don't let them come back here," explained Maya. "I have a feeling Zeltrax is up there! I have to get to Riley. She may be hurt."

"I'll stay down here and wait for you," said Auggie. "How are you going to get up there?"

Maya morphed into the yellow ranger. She tried to climb the mountain, but she kept slipping. She was frustrated and ended up using her sonic scream. Rocks began to fall.

"Maya you're going to hurt someone!" shouted Auggie.

"I have to get to Riley!" answered Maya.

"Maybe you need your second ability," suggested Auggie.

"I don't know what it is!" remarked Maya.

"Your dinosaur is flying type," explained Auggie. "Maybe, you are suppose to fly."

"I can't do that," remarked Maya.

"I can only use my special swimming ability, when I'm morphed!" shouted Auggie. "Maybe, it is the same for you. You can only fly when you're morphed. Try jumping up and stretch out your arms. Maybe there are wings built into your ranger uniform."

Maya jumped up and spread out her arms. She noticed that wings appeared on her back. All of a sudden, she was in the air. She was hovering in the air.

"Maya, fly to the top," suggested Auggie.

"I'm going to do that!" answered Maya.

He saw her take off. Meanwhile, Riley was still fighting Zeltrax. She had took several hits and was really tired. Riley didn't know how much longer she could fight. Zeltrax thought he had won the battle. Then Riley noticed he was standing at the edge of the volcano. She used her super speed ablitity to charge at him. Then she used her sword and slashed him, in mid air. They began to fall, but something broke Riley's fall. She looked up and saw it was Maya. Maya was flying. They flew away, but Zeltrax fell into the volcano was finally gone.

They went back to the bottom of the mountain and met up with Auggie. All of them rushed to the enterance of the jungle. They met the other rangers and they went back to the hotel room. As soon as all of them were back, Cory already had their bags packed and they left Hawaii. After a long plane ride, they were back in New York.

A few days later, it was time for the annual prom. It was only for Junior and Seniors. However, Riley and Maya got to go because they were doing the music. Farkle and Lucas got to go because they were in charge of lighting and special effects. The Matthews, Olivers, Katy and Shawn all went as chaperones. Cory and Topanga didn't have a baby sitter; so, they took Auggie with them.

Shawn and Katy didn't dress up for the prom, because they were watching the entrance to the school. Cory wore what he normally wore, khaki pants, a black and blue plaid shirt, and a black blazer. Topanga wore a blue dress. Kimberly wore the same dress that she wore at hers and Tommy's 15th anniversary party. The dress was knee length, it had a square neck, it was sleeveless, and it was bright pink. She only had a minor change. She put on a red rose pin. Tommy wore a black suit, white shirt, a bright pink tie, and a red rose pin.

"Have any plans since, Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesogog are gone?" asked Topanga.

"A quiet life, teaching, spend time with Katy, Maya, and our friends," answered Tommy. "And hopefully our ranger days are over."

"How are the kids taking it?" asked Kimberly.

"Really well," answered Topanga. "I couldn't be more proud of Riley."

"What did she do?" asked Tommy.

"When we came home, we asked her what happened to Zeltrax," explained Topanga. "She told us they were looking for you and Tommy. Auggie and Maya went with her. They found a mountain, and Riley was the only one who could climb to the top. She said when she got to the top, she faced Zeltrax. He was winning. Riley took many hits from Zeltrax. He was too fast and was more experienced, than she was. When Riley saw him standing at the edge, she knew she could defeat him."

"How?" asked Tommy.

"She used her super speed ability and knocked him into the volcano. She slashed him in mid air," explained Cory. "Riley thought she was gone, until Maya flew in and saved her. Zeltrax wasn't so luck."

"At least, we can live a normal life," said Kimberly. "We were tired of having to hide from Zeltrax."

"The prom is about to begin," interrupted Topanga.

Cory went to the stage and took the microphone.

"It's been an interesting year," stated Cory. "I never thought that my first year as principal would be so memorable. Some of us thought that we wouldn't get to finish the rest of the year, due to all of those monster attacks. I'm thankful that the power rangers protected us this whole year. This year, we have a change regarding the music. We didn't have time to find a real band. But, we were lucky to have two girls step up and offer to do the music."

Riley and Maya stepped out on stage. Riley was wearing a purple knee length dress, purple floral legging, a black jacket and black boots. Maya was wearing pale yellow long sleeve tee, a bright yellow short sleeve dress that was knee length, and brown boots.

"I'd like to introduce to you, my daughter, Riley Matthews, and her friend, Maya Hart," stated Cory. "They will be singing Right Now, We'll Be The Stars, Eyes Wide Open, Can't Blame A Girl For Trying, The Middle of Starting Over, Seamless, and Take On The World."

Farkle had made a CD with all of the songs. Lucas put the CD in the radio and hit the play button. The girls started singing. The boys started working with the lights and special effects. All students started dancing. Cory, Topanga, and Auggie stayed at the side lines. They were more interested in hearing the girls sing, instead of dancing.

"Mommy, even though we aren't rangers any more, can I still keep all of my green ranger stuff?" asked Auggie.

"Of course," answered Topanga. "That was a big part of your life. You were probably the youngest ranger ever! You handled it really well. Your father and I are so proud."

"Are the Olivers stay here?" asked Auggie.

"Yes, they've made Greenwhich Village their home," answered Cory. "Tommy told me he couldn't bare to be away from you kids. Tommy and Kim have grown to love all of you."

Tommy and Kimberly came to the side lines to sit with the Matthews. Shawn and Katy came in. They took a seat with the Olivers and the Matthews.

"Shawn, I thought you were at the entrance," asked Cory.

"We were, but we wanted to hear the girls sing" answered Shawn. "I'm staying in New York."

"What are you going to do?" asked Topanga.

"Help in the bakery," answered Shawn. "And I'm still going to do my photography. But only in New York. I want to be with my family and friends. I've been away long enough. I want to get to know Maya and Katy more."

"Maya, will be glad to hear that!" added Cory.

For the rest of the night all of them sat their and listened to the girls sing. They were all glad that they could have normally lives, now that there ranger days were over.


End file.
